


Family

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, AtF Spoilers, Birb Dad and Farm Son, BtD Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literally none of this will be canon, M/M, Most Fluff is with Qrow and Oscar, NOT A ONE SHOT, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Oscar can turn into a damn puppy, Oscar is so precious, Our cute little farm boy, PuppyOscar, Qrow and his dysfunctional kids, Some Ozdad, They didn’t give us Oscar getting to know SSSN so here it is, Tickling, dont worry cfvy will exist, james just being a father to Weiss and Winter, maybe a bit will be canon, movies - Freeform, team sssn in atlas, will add more tags as i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 79,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: During the 2 weeks in Mistral, going to Atlas, and more. Oscar eventually finds out that everyone around him is family.Aka- literal fluff and angst with Oscar. The start of the story takes place after the attack at Haven, then it moves in to Atlas.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Eventual Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Oscar Pine & Everyone, Oscar Pine & Team JNPR, Oscar Pine & Team RWBY, Oscar Pine & Team SSSN, Qrow Branwen & Everyone, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, how could I forget James Ironwood & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 68
Kudos: 56





	1. After The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this story will end up having a lot of chapters, and there is a lot of fluff between Oscar and the others. In this, Oscar has anxiety and doesn’t entirely trust everyone yet, so he learns how to trust them. But yea, FLUFF AND ANGST.

“ We must get the lamp to...Atlas!” Qrow caught Oscar as he passed out. 

Qrow started having a mini panic attack, the sirens of the police and ambulance making his headache worse. He let Oscar lay down on the floor and Qrow looked him over. Massive scar and burn in his shoulder, and breathing a bit too slow for Qrow’s liking.

Once Jaune came, Qrow started to look around. He smiled to see the 4 girls hugging each other, 2 of those his nieces and the other 2 was emo girl and ice princess. Weiss and Blake? He couldn’t remember their names. 

Wait.

Holy shit.

Weiss!

He ran over to her- not before making Jaune hold the lamp. He looked at her up and down, “ Princess, are you okay? You seriously gave us all a heart attack and there’s blood-!”

“ Qrow.” Her voice was so calm, that it even made Qrow calm down a little, “ I’m fine. Really. Just a little sore.”

He sighed but he still wasn’t giving up that easily,“ I want you to go to those medics, and get that stitched up.” He pointed to her wound as he stood up. 

She grumbled something but smiled and walked away, high fiving a Faunus with a monkey tail as she walked by him. He ran back to Oscar, a medic already checking him. 

“ Is he alright?” He asked.

The lady hummed, “ He’ll be fine, just used up a lot of energy. Make sure he doesn’t do some crazy stunts when he wakes up. Something tells me he won’t be waking up for a while, though.” The lady did a few things which Qrow didn’t really know what she was doing since he wasn’t a damn medic.

The lady stood up, “ Police are outside, by the way. They want to talk to everyone, but you all need to rest. I’ll keep them back for you.” She gave a reassuring smile as she walked away.

_ Nice lady.  _ He thought.

He put an arm under Oscar’s legs and one around his back then lifted him up. Yang was trying to get one of the medics to offer them all a ride back to the house- more like she was flirting just to get her way, and it seemed to be working, since he was blushing.

It wasn’t a while until 3 young boys came barging into the academy, screaming questions at the monkey Faunus. Qrow recognized them all as team SSSN, he saw them fight in the Vytal tournament. 

Emo girl was talking to Ruby. Qrow smiled when he didn’t see the bow anymore.

_ Never really did like the bow. _

The blue haired boy started hugging the money Faunus, but to the looks of it, the other 2 boys didn’t seem like huggers. Qrow sighed, realizing that he would have to take emo girl, monkey, green hair, blue hair, and red hair, back to the house. Thank the brothers that he rented a house with a BUNCH of rooms. 

“ Kids!” Qrow called and all of the kids' heads turned to him- even red hair, blue hair, green hair, monkey and emo girl did.

“ Let’s go home.” He walked to the doors of the academy.

“ Sun!” Ruby cried out and jumped onto him. He laughed, “ Good to see ya, Ruby!”

Ruby jumped onto the others of team SSSN. She was so happy they were back together. “ So, Uh, what exactly happened?” Scarlet asked.

Ruby sighed, “ It’s a loooong story.” 

Ruby explained what happened inside of Haven to team SSSN as they sat in the back of an ambulance. There was also another girl- Ilia. 

Oscar’s head lay in Qrow’s lap and Qrow’s fingers carded through his hair, which seemed to soothe the young farm boy. He smiled. 

By the time they got back to the house, everyone was half asleep. No one was surprised, since they had just fought a whole hour and a half. Neptune, Sage and Scarlet went back to where they lived, Sun didn’t go with them, he would have if Neptune hadn’t accidentally admitted they turned his room into a gaming room while he was gone. 

They didn’t live too far though, so they said they would come by tomorrow morning, with a few snacks since the house that Qrow rented didn’t have much, other than leftover rice or perfectly cut carrots- courtesy of Nora and Ren.

Oscar had his own room, but Qrow couldn’t leave him alone. But he also couldn’t leave Ruby alone, since they shared a room, yet he was saved when Ruby decided to sleep with her sister. So, Qrow took Oscar to his and Ruby’s room and laid him down onto the bed. 

“ So. Tired. That. Was. So. Brutal.” Qrow overheard emo girl say- she confirmed that her name was Blake on the way to the house. He chuckled, “ it was brutal.” He called and he heard a Yelp- almost sounding like a cat yelp.

“ Sorry, didn’t know I said that out loud!”

He laughed, “ It’s fine, kiddo!”

Qrow decided to do something nice. He got up from where he sat from Oscar’s- well, Ruby’s- bed. He was hesitant to leave Oscar, but he had too.

He walked downstairs, waving at a tired ilia on the couch and a half-asleep Sun on the other couch. He chuckled, “ Don’t sleep on me now, I’m making hot chocolate.” They practically jumped when he said that and Qrow snorted.

With the help from Jaune, who was surprisingly not as tired, they made a bunch of hot chocolate. Though, Qrow had to tell him that the milk goes in first,  _ then  _ the chocolate, since Jaune put the chocolate first then milk. They were still able to make the best hot chocolate, though. Qrow put a few cups on one tray and Jaune put a few on his. 

Jaune went upstairs, giving hot chocolate to anyone who was awake, such as Weiss, Nora, Ren and Blake.

Qrow walked into the living room, where a VERY tired Ruby and Yang sat-when did they even get downstairs? And where Sun and Ilia were. He handed them hot chocolate then went back upstairs, wishing them good night. He walked past Blake and Weiss’ room, where Blake was on a call with her parents.

Her parents rented a small house not too far from the very house they were in, they had insisted on letting Blake stay in this house so she could catch up with her friends. More like Sun and Kali insisted, Ghira didn’t seem to care what option she chose, he only wanted her to be happy. 

Blake, deciding that she should catch up with her friends, had chosen to stay in the house with all the other kids.

He peeked into their room, whispered “goodnight” to the girls and they whispered it back. 

He went back into his room and sat down on the bed Oscar was laid down on. He carded his fingers through Oscar’s hair, soothing him. Eventually, Qrow drifted off.

When Qrow woke up, he was beside Oscar. Qrow was confused on how they got in this position, but Qrow didn’t mind. There was also a blanket draped over them, Qrow assumed it was one of the kids- probably Ren, since he always made sure everyone was properly covered by a blanket when asleep. 

Qrow didn’t bother to wake Oscar up, knowing that the boy wouldn’t be waking up for a while. He walked downstairs to find Blake already there and making tea, Ren making pancakes. Qrow peeked into the living room, Ilia’s eyes were barely opened and Sun was snoring. Qrow suppressed a laugh at his snores. 

Team SSSN came by an hour later with a bunch of food, such as biscuits, muffins, cookies, really anything that the kids loved.

Qrow sighed. Great, he had to talk to the police today, and deal with the Haven shit. The police insisted on talking to the kids, but Qrow practically yelled at them to never talk to those kids, knowing they’ve been through so much. The last thing the kids needed was to talk to the police.

But, Qrow’s yelling wasn’t enough, as they ended up talking to Blake, asking her about the White Fang and everything. He hated Mistral cops. 

* * *

Oscar didn’t wake up for almost 4 days, and the minute he stepped out of his room, he was attacked with hugs from a bunch of people.

It was LOUD, the house was usually loud as a siren. But today was...quiet. Qrow didn’t like it. Yet he still appreciated it.

The kids had gone out to check the city, with team SSSN as their tour guides. Qrow had only shown them the way to Haven, but not the city itself.

And speaking of Haven, it was a mess. Qrow, Ilia and Sun would go now and then to see how it was doing, but Sun was still dealing with the loss of his headmaster.

Qrow even thought that team SSSN was using the city to distract themselves, and decided that they just needed some friends with them as they explored the city. 

Speaking of those kids, only one of them didn’t go, which was Oscar. Oscar hadn’t left his room much, he only came out once today- which was when he woke up from sleeping for 4 damn days. Now that Qrow thinks of it...the others didn’t ask him to go with them.

There was a small thud.

“ Okay…” Qrow slowly stood up from where he was sitting in the living room. No one except him and Oscar were in the house.

He knocked on Oscar’s room door. No response. “ Oscar?” He softly called as he opened the door.

“ Oscar.” Qrow’s voice was filled with worry and concern when he saw that the young farm boy wasn’t in his room.

The window was opened.

It must have been open for long, because the room was  _ freezing. _

Did Oscar jump out?!

He cursed under his breath and looked out the window. No, it was too high up for Oscar, and Oscar doesn't have a landing strategy. So he couldn’t have jumped out.

But where was he?!?!

“ Oscar!” He called as he ran out of Oscar’s room. He ended up running downstairs, getting his weapon since he was gonna go out and find him.

That was until he saw a note.

_ Be back later!  _

_..and I’ll be fine! _

  * _Oscar._



Who knew how long ago he wrote this note?! Only the damn brothers!

He was still gonna go look for him.

* * *

Oscar loved this area, the bushes were full of flowers of different colours and the autumn leaves would always float to the ground or on Oscar. It was a beautiful area, and it reminded him of home. 

As he was enjoying the scenery, of course it had to start raining. He probably would have gotten sick, but it was worth it to see the flowers.

Relief washed over Qrow when he saw brown hair and a multi colored handkerchief as he flew. He landed on a branch nearby and saw that Oscar was kneeling and smelling the flowers.

He transformed back and sat on the branch- he looked like a stalker.

“ Hey, kiddo.”

Oscar yelped and Qrow winced when he fell into the bush.

Qrow leapt off the branch and helped Oscar out of the bush, “ Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” He chuckled.

“ It’s fine.” Oscar smiled sheepishly at him.

“ So, pipsqueak, what are you doing out here?” Qrow asked as they both started to walk around, “ You gave me a fright when I couldn’t find ya.”

Oscar gave an apologetic smile, “ Sorry.”

Qrow frowned, that wasn't an answer to his question, “ What. are. You. doing. Out. here?”

They both sat down on a nearby pond. Could Oscar trust him? He has been taking care of him the past month he was with him, but, he hadn’t really been able to talk to him much.

Oscar was here because none of the others asked if he wanted to come with them. Oscar had tried so hard to be a part of the team, but it was like they didn’t want him. Why did he have to have the person they disliked in his head? Was that all they thought of Oscar, Just some kid who’s the next Ozpin?

He wouldn’t be surprised.

_ “ Oscar, don’t think like that. Of course they don’t see you as that.” _

Oscar eventually had to get used to the fact that when he thought too hard, Ozpin could hear his thoughts.

_ “ Yes, you do have to get used to it.” _

  
  


Qrow cleared his throat and Oscar zoned back to reality, “ Soo…” Qrow prompted.

He decided to lie, he just hoped that Qrow couldn’t see right through him, “ This place just reminds me of home.” Technically it wasn’t a lie, it did remind him of home. He came here just to go on a refreshing walk, try to clear his mind, yet it didn’t work.

There was a hint of hesitation, and it confused Qrow, but he didn’t ask, “ Homesick, huh?”

Oscar nodded.

They sat in silence, the light thuds of raining or the rustling of leaves. Thunder strook and Oscar shrieked and hid behind Qrow. How did Qrow not even flinch?

Qrow laughed, “ That’s adorable, kiddo.” He ruffled Oscar’s hair, “ We should go back. Looks like a storm. And I don’t want you- or me- catching a cold.”

Qrow helped Oscar stand up and they both walked back to the house, it wasn’t a long walk, seeing as it wasn’t far from the house, and was pretty close to where Scarlet, Sage and Neptune lived. 

Once they got back to the house, Oscar was  _ freezing. _

It was quiet, which meant the kids haven’t come back yet. Qrow sent a message to them, making sure they get back early. Qrow left a bundle of towels on the stairs near the front door, knowing that the kids would need it when they came back.

Thunder struck again and Qrow heard Oscar yelp. 

He chuckled and got a few blankets, handing them to a shivering Oscar. Looking at his outfit, Qrow realized Oscar would need new clothes for Atlas. 

Qrow grabbed a towel and started drying Oscar’s hair, he giggled and then it resulted with Oscar’s hair sticking out in a bunch of places. 

After making hot chocolate for the both of them, and sitting in silence, they both heard the door open. The sounds of rain practically thundered when the door opened and the yells of “ We’re back!” come from different voices. Oscar hid a little under his blanket and leaned into Qrow.

Ruby was the first to enter the living room, holding a folded red cape which was soaked- and so was she. “ Hiya, Uncle Qrow! Hi Oscar!” She waved and dropped the cape.

Qrow chuckled, “ Hey, kiddo. You should go wash that.” He quirked an eyebrow up to the cape then looked at her, “ You should also dry yourself.”

She grumbled something but smiled. Qrow heard Weiss yell, “ Ruby, don’t wash it with the white clothes!” 

Sage and Sun came in next, shivering, a towel hung over Sage’s shoulder and Sun drying his hair with his.

“ I’m starting to regret the fact we don’t wear shirts.” Sun murmured and Sage nodded his head in agreement. “ Mind if we stay for the night? It’s so bad out there and we seriously don’t want to talk back to our house.” Scarlet said as came in next, wearing his towel as a cape.

Qrow waved a hand, “ It’s fine. I left some hot chocolate in the kitchen.”

Faster than a cat, Sun’s eyes lit up and immediately ran to the kitchen, Ilia following. “ Tea?” Blake asked Sage and he nodded. It was surprising how they were both alike.

“ Thanks for the towels, Qrow.” Weiss said, wearing her towel as a cape as she walked into the kitchen.

Qrow tried his best not to laugh but couldn’t help it when Neptune came in. He had 3 towels and he was shaking, “ I  _ hate  _ water.” 

Qrow smirked, “ Well, then that will ruin the surprise I had for you kids.”

Nora’s head popped up from the kitchen door, “ Surprise?!”

He nodded.

“ What is it, what is it! Tell me!” She plopped herself down beside Oscar.

He chuckled, “ If I do, then I would ruin the surprise.”

She groaned then pouted and Ren handed her a cup of hot chocolate, kissing her on the forehead.

Blake, Sun, Neptune and Sage needed towels the most, that Qrow honestly had to find more. When Qrow rested his head on a pillow, he realized he never dried his hair. He ignored the snickers from the kids and ignored Neptune’s protests when he took his towel.

Oscar tried to help Qrow but he was too short, so Qrow let him on his back and dried his hair- Nora taking a video of it and taking a photo of how Qrow’s hair was somehow more pointy.  
  


They all ended up curling on the couches- some of them on the floor- and watched a movie. They watched the Titanic and Qrow skipped every nude scene because they were CHILDREN. 

The ending had everyone in tears- mostly Jaune and Neptune. Weiss was laughing at them and Yang was on the verge of tears.

“ ‘ I’ll never let you go’ my ass.” Yang said and everyone laughed, Qrow called her out on her language yet still chuckled.

Oscar fell asleep near the end, and Qrow’s fingers carded through Oscar’s hair as his head laid in his lap. He gave a silent thanks to Ren who made sure everyone was covered with a blanket when they fell asleep. Qrow would have done it but he wasn’t in a position too because he didn’t want to wake Oscar.

Qrow looked down at Oscar and smiled, brushing the bangs out of his face. Somehow, his smile grew even more when Oscar clinged himself to Qrow. He looked around the room, the only ones awake were Ren- who placed a kiss on Nora’s forehead before sleeping beside her- and Sun.

“ You okay, kid?” Qrow whispered to Sun, who was right beside him. 

“ Yea.” He responded, “ Still dealing with the fact that Leo is dead.”

Qrow sighed, feeling sympathy for him, “ I’m so sorry.”

Sun didn’t reply, instead drifted off and rested his head on Qrow’s shoulder. A bunch of them were all definitely having back problems tomorrow. 

But tomorrow could wait.


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Sage get to know each other! And we learn about Team SSSN- before they were an actual team.

Of course, Oscar got sick. It was when he woke up from sleeping on the couches after watching the Titanic when he realized. So, he got up, and went to his room. 

He coughed into his pillow and groaned. He hated being sick! Sometimes he was too hot or too cold, and he couldn’t breathe out of his nose properly. He would sometimes even puke! Qrow was right when he told him that he would get sick at the pond, and of course he did. 

_“ You should consider getting someone. It is nearly two pm.”_ Ozpin said.

Oscar considered.

Yep.

He was getting someone. And he was actually about to yell, but didn’t have to, because someone opened the door to his room, light illuminated the dark room, “ Kid?” A gruff voice said.

Qrow.

“ It’s like, two pm.”

Oscar turned his head a little and looked at Qrow.

Qrow winced when he saw his face, sweating, flushed cheeks and pale face. He’s dealt with Ruby and Yang being sick a bunch of times that he was able to immediately notice when someone was sick.

“ I’m gon’ get a thermometer.” 

Oscar felt so pathetic like this, weak and barely being able to move. He was just weighing everyone down. What if Grimm came and he couldn’t help? Oscar started panicking, and he ignored Ozpin’s “try to breathe” messages. 

“ You look like you're about to bust a vein.” Qrow came back in, holding a thermometer and Sage stood at his side. Okay so...Qrow didn’t know how to use a thermometer, but Sage did, so that was why he brought him.

When Qrow observed his face, he sat on his bed and ignored Oscar’s protests of “ I'll get you sick!” And held his hand, rubbing circles with his thumb in his palm, “ It’s alright kiddo. Greenie here will take your temperature.” Sage rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled. 

After making sure the tip of the thermometer was cold, Sage put it under Oscar’s tongue. They soon realized it was just a small fever. Sage waved a hand, “ You’ll be fine. Bed rest for two or three days.”

_“ You're going to be just fine. I’ll be here the entire time.”_

Qrow repeated Ozpin’s words. “ You don’t have to worry about me.” Oscar said to Qrow and Ozpin.

_“ I will always worry about you.”_

Qrow squeezed his hand,” Go to sleep, and when I wake up, I’ll be here. I promise.” 

Oscar gave a squeeze in response and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

When Oscar woke up, Qrow was still sitting on his bed and Sage pulled up a chair close by it. Seeing as Sage had nothing to do today- since it was still raining from yesterday- he decided to take care of Oscar.

“ Hey, pipsqueak.” Qrow ruffled Oscar’s hair, “ I have to go do some...stuff. Sorry to leave you like this.”

Oscar frowned, and it broke Qrow’s heart. Qrow gave Oscar’s hand another squeeze before getting up, taking a swig from his flask, and leaving the room. 

“ Here.” Sage said as he handed a cup of hot chocolate to Oscar.

“ Thanks.” Oscar whispered as he took a sip.

“ How do you know how to be treated when sick?” Oscar found himself asking.

Sage chuckled, “ When I was in Haven, I had such a low immune system and I got sick almost every month. Headmaster Lionheart would always send medicine to my dorm room.” He gave a sad smile at the mention of his dead headmaster, “ Eventually, my immune system became better and now I know how to take care of myself when I’m sick.” There was a quiet mumble of, “ It’s what Leo would have wanted.” 

“ How are you?” Oscar asked.

Sage sighed, “ Headmaster Lionheart was a great man, always mysterious, but threw the best parties after initiations or sometimes just for fun.” He shrugged, “ I really do miss him. But I’ve lost a lot of people, so I’m pretty used to it. It’s still sad, but...yeah.” 

Oscar felt bad, if only Sage knew what Leo had really become, If I may ask…”

Sage’s eyes met Hazel, he nodded, letting him go on.

“ What was it like when you met team SSSN?”

Sage chuckled, “ Well, since you're sick, and you're probably bored out of your mind...I guess I’ll tell you.”

* * *

_“ Crap. Sorry!” Sage said to the mystery person he bumped into and they both fell._

_“ It’s fine, it’s fine!” The person said and stood up, helping Sage stand up._

_He was in a train station, coming from a settlement just outside Mistral, and he finally got to Mistral! Just now he had to get to Haven.._

* * *

“ You were born outside the city? But you know this city so well!” Oscar exclaimed but winced because his throat hurt.

Sage chuckled, “ Yea. I eventually got used to the city, and Scarlet and Neptune would show me around.” 

“ At least I’m not the only one who isn’t used to the city. Even if you know your way around.” Oscar murmured.

“ Well, I’m still not used to this city, Scarlet and Neptune still have to be my guide at times.” Sage admitted.

* * *

_“ Nice to know I’m not the only non-shirt fan.” Sage chuckled when he saw the person in front of him wasn’t wearing a shirt._

_“ Same here!” Sun breathed out a laugh and put his hand out, “ I’m Sun.”_

_“ Sage.” He took a hold of Sun’s hand and shook it._

_Sage glanced at a giant clock in the train station, he had to be at Haven in an hour. He sighed, “ Sorry to run out like this, but I gotta go.”_

_Sun sighed, “ Same here.” He started backing away, “ It was nice meeting you!” He called._

_“ Right back at ya!”_

_~~_

_Sage finally made it to Haven! And right when he started running to the Academy doors because he was gonna be late for orientation, he ended up bumping into some._

_“ I’m so sorry!”_

_“ Sorry!”_

_Sage widened his eyes, he recognized that voice! He quickly turned around._

_“ Sun!”_

_“ Sage!”_

_They both laughed, “ What are you doing here?” Sun asked._

_“ It’s my first year here!” Sage replied._

_“ It’s my first year too!”_

_They both laughed again, “ I guess we’re more alike than we realized.” Sun said and Sage nodded his head in agreement._

_“ Watch where you’re going blue head!” Someone yelled and they both turned their heads to where 2 people stood, one having blue hair and the other pretty muscular and shoving the blue haired dude to the ground._

_“ Yo man, knock it off!” A person with red hair came up._

_The muscular dude scoffed, “ Whatever.” Then walked away._

_“ Hey man, you okay?” The red haired dude put his hand out and the blue haired dude gratefully took it and was helped up._

_“Yea, I’m fine.” Blue brushed his clothes, “ I’m Neptune.”_

_“ Scarlet.” Scarlet replied._

_Sage looked at Sun and Sun looked back. They both nodded their heads and walked towards the two, “ That looked rough.” Sage said as they walked up and Scarlet and Neptune turned their heads to them._

_“ You okay?” Sun asked and Neptune nodded, “ I’m fine. I’m Neptune.”_

_“ Sun.” He looked at Sage, “ This is Sage-“_

_“ I can introduce myself.”_

_Sun stuck his tongue out at him and so did Sage._

_They both looked at Scarlet. “ I’m Scarlet.”_

* * *

Sage didn’t know how, but he ended up holding Oscar’s hand as he told the story. It seemed to calm Oscar, knowing how he flinched whenever Sage made a sudden movement.

“ So, what was the initiation?” Oscar asked. 

Sage would have spoken but someone else did, “ It’s pretty similar to Beacon’s, except we didn’t get flung off a Cliff.” Scarlet was leaning against the door frame. Waiting for confirmation from Oscar, he nodded and let him come into the room, Scarlet sat down on the bed.

_You flung students off of cliffs?_ Oscar thought, loud enough for Ozpin to hear.

_“ I merely found it fun to see their shocked faces.”_

“ Instead we went into an Airbus, they took us to a forest. The goal was to find trinkets scattered across the forest, then head to the west part of the forest once we found them. Each trinket had different colours.” Scarlet explained.

“ I ended up finding a trinket, then I ran into Scarlet. Sun even ran into Neptune. It mattered on what trinket colour you found, and what type of trinket it was. Me, Sun, and Scarlet found the same colour and same trinket. So we formed team SSSN!” Sage said and Scarlet cheered and also yelled, “ Team SSSN!”

Oscar laughed, “ Well, that’s a great story.” 

“ Do you want some soup?” Sage asked. Oscar hesitated, he didn’t want to make them do stuff for him when he was weak, but he nodded. Scarlet and Sage left the room, and Oscar ignored the yells for, “ WEISS!” and “ SUN!” Coming from both of them.

Weiss came in a few minutes later, holding a bowl of soup, “ Those dolts didn’t know how to make soup, so me and Sun made it.” She said and Sun waved from where he stood at the door. 

“ I hope you’ll feel better soon, Oscar.” She whispered and put the soup on his night table. She smiled before leaving, “ If you need us, just shout.” Sun said before following Weiss.

Once Oscar finished his soup, it was maybe night. Qrow came back and wished Oscar a good night, it worried Oscar how he didn’t even look at him when he said it, and his voice was angrier than usual. He knew he had gone out to deal with Haven and the council, but it couldn’t have gone that bad, right?

No one was with him.

And he had nightmares.

* * *

Blake’s eyes snapped open when she heard whimpers, she was a very light sleeper. And, with her human ears and cat ears, she could hear better. She turned around to look at Weiss who was on the other bed at the other side of the room, she was sound asleep, so it wasn’t Weiss who was crying. Ruby and Yang slept on the floor, they were sound asleep. 

Blake sighed and decided to get up, maneuvering over the floor so she wouldn’t step on Yang or Ruby. She moved down the hall, the whimpers becoming louder. She hated the sound and felt sympathy for whoever. 

She was in front of Oscar’s door, the whimpers being loudest here. She slowly opened the door, “ Oscar?” She whispered softly. No response other than a sob.

She opened the door fully, walking in to find Oscar hugging the pillow against his chest. She sat down on the bed. 

Whenever she had nightmares as a kid, her parents would stay calm, and just hold her until she was calm, then ask her about the dream.

So, she did that with Oscar, rubbing her arm up and down on this forearm. She considered calling for Qrow, but it was 4 am, and Qrow had a tough day today with the Mistral council. 

She laid down, her eyes looking into teary Hazel eyes. “ Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

He shook his head, he wasn’t ready to trust everyone yet, “...I’d rather not.” 

She nodded her head and sat up, “ Are you fine to be alone?”

He didn’t want to keep her here, and he barely knew her, he knew she probably wanted to do anything else but have to stay here, “ Yea.” He breathed out.

She hesitated but nodded, wishing him good night and telling him not to hesitate to ask if he needed her. Then left.

Oscar still had nightmares.

* * *

When Oscar woke up, his stomach was turning and twisting. It was when he opened his mouth and felt something when he knew he was gonna puke.

And thank the brothers that his room has a bathroom, knowing he wouldn’t make it to the bathroom all the way down the hall. 

He shot up and ran to his bathroom. Ledged over, he started puking into the toilet and he cried. His stomach contents pouring into the toilet. Each time he stopped puking, a minute would pass and he would start puking again. At this point it was just stomach acid. He choked on sobs. 

Oscar sat against the wall in the bathroom, pulling his knees closer and crying into them. He felt so weak, pathetic, and horrible in so many ways. He hated being sick. He really, really hated it. He just wanted Ozpin’s voice to calm him down, tell him everything was fine, but Ozpin was sleeping. ( Yes, he could sleep.)

He heard his room door open, “ Oscar?” Someone whispered, Oscar couldn’t tell who, he just assumed it was Blake again. 

_I’m so pathetic. Weak. Horrible. I don’t want them to see me like this!_

Just those thoughts made him burst into tears. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and they became louder as they came into the bathroom. “ Pipsqueak.” They whispered.

Qrow.

He knelt down beside him and pulled him into a hug and Oscar cried into his shoulder. Qrow kept whispering that everything would be all right, and eventually, Oscar calmed down. 

“ I woke you up. I-I’m s-sorry-“

“ Don’t be sorry, kiddo. I promised I would stay.” Qrow whispered, rubbing his back.

_“ I truly do hope you’ll feel better soon, Oscar.”_ Oscar was happy to hear Ozpin again.

_“ I am happy to be here too.”_

After Qrow helped him get up, and brush his teeth. They both snuggled up together, Qrow ignoring Oscar’s protests of saying, I-I’ll get you s-sick!” Which always ended with a coughing fit or a sneeze.

“ I really don’t care.”

Qrow’s fingers carded in Oscar’s hair and Oscar made a sound of satisfaction, “ You’ll feel better soon. Being sick isn’t like the end of the world. You're a tough-egg, kiddo. I’ll be with you this entire time, I promise I won’t leave.” 

_“ I’m here for you too, Oscar. I always will be.”_

They both ended up falling asleep.

Blake smiled from her room. Happy that she had human ears and cat ears to be able to hear everything.


	3. Swimming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes swimming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 2:43 am and my laptop is at 2% omg. Anyway, since not many people know what Neptune’s semblance is, I decided to write his backstory ( his actual backstory)

When Oscar woke up the next morning, Qrow was already gone.

The day went by, Sage would come and give medicine to Oscar, Sun and Weiss would come in to ask if he was okay and gave him soup. Qrow didn’t come, though. 

At one point, Ruby came in and they engaged in a conversation. Ruby told him about what Blake told her and asked if he was okay, but Oscar said he wasn’t ready to share what happened. 

Eventually, night came, Qrow didn’t come. And of course, Oscar had nightmares. He just wished it could all go away.

When Oscar woke the next day, his aches were gone. He wasn’t feeling too hot or too cold and his face wasn’t flushed or pale. He felt way better now. He was just a little stuffy, but the medicine Sage gave him helped.

Sage always left him medicine on the night table for him to take when he woke up. With Oscar’s face still in his pillow, his hand reached for the night table and kept hitting the surface until he could find a hard round small bottle with liquid medicine. Instead, his hand landed on something soft, and fluffy.

He turned his head, confusion all over his face. A teddy bear was on it and there was a note beside it. He picked up the note, his sight was a bit blurry but he blinked a few times for it to go away.

_Sorry I didn’t have the chance to come yesterday, kiddo._

_I was dealing with the council but I also wanted to get you this._

  * _Qrow._



He smiled and hugged the teddy bear tight.

He didn’t know what time it was, or if anyone was even up. Yet his feet still dragged him towards the kitchen, he was starving, him puking practically made him a twig. He was still a little cold so a blanket was around his shoulders.

As his feet dragged him downstairs, he heard laughing and saw everyone in the living room- which was connected to the kitchen- and Ren and Scarlet baking in the kitchen. 

He gulped, feeling like he was intruding on a moment between them all. He didn’t know much about them, in fact, he barely knew them at all. He never talked to Blake, other than the night when she came to see if he was okay, and now he’s embarrassed over that. She came yesterday night too when she heard whimpers coming from his room again. 

He’s only talked to Sun two times. Those times were just him asking if he was okay or if he needed anything.

He talked to Sage and Scarlet during the 2 days but that was honestly the first time he ever talked to them. 

He had talked with Ren, Jaune and Nora during the month in the house, but not much, it was usually just talking about semblances or training. Yang- he wasn’t even properly introduced to her, nor did they ever talk. Neptune and Ilia, pfft he has no idea who they are. Weiss- the only time they talked was when she gave him soup.

Could Ozpin talking to them count, though? He does have Ozpin inside his head.

Nope.

It does not count.

He really needed Ozpin’s breathing exercises right now.

Did...did he even know Qrow? Did Qrow just feel bad for him that Ozpin was gonna take over? It explained why Qrow was so nice to him, he just felt bad for Oscar that Ozpin was taking over soon. Great.

He looked at all of them, laughing, tears of joy. Whenever he was with them in a living room, it was never like this when he was with them, it was usually always quiet. Was it because more friends were here? Or was it because Oscar wasn’t there?

He assumed the latter.

He turned around, walking towards the stairs. When he put his foot on the first step, it made a squeak and Oscar grimaced when they all stopped talking and he felt eyes on him.

“ Oscar!” Yang exclaimed.

“ Damnit.” He said, below his breath.

_“ Language.”_

He faked a smile and turned around, “ Hey!”

“ How are you feeling?” Sun asked.

“ A little weak. But great.” Oscar responded.

“ That’s great! Come sit with us.” Ren said once he and Scarlet came back from the kitchen, both holding a plate of cookies, placing them down on the table.

No, no. He would have just been intruding.

Oscar wrapped the blanket around himself more, “Oh I-I it’s fine. I don’t want t-to intrude. I’ll just go back to my room.” He pointed at the staircase behind him then started to turn around.

“ Ah-ah-ah!” Qrow shook his head and Oscar turned back around. He patted the open spot on the couch beside him. Oscar sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out of this.

...Should he sit beside Qrow? What if it was true that Qrow only felt bad for Oscar? Maybe Qrow had to pay back Ozpin for something, so he was being nice to his new host. Honestly, Oscar was starting to get used to being betrayed or lied to- he thought it was because of Ozpin’s past lives. Did Qrow even care?

Or was Qrow only being nice because Oscar was still healing since Haven and being sick? They didn’t talk much before, the only talks they had was when Oscar had to get Qrow because Ozpin needed to talk to him. 

Ozpin didn’t say anything, which meant Oscar didn’t think about it too loud.

“ ...Id. Kid. You there?”

Oscar snapped back to reality, all eyes were on him and there was an awkward silence. Qrow glanced at the open seat beside him then back at Oscar.

Oscar looked around the room, there were a few open seats. 

He considered,

And sat down beside Yang.

Qrow looked at him confused, then frowned. 

Wait.

Wait, was…

Was he feeling a little...jealous?

Oscar should have known that he was the odd one out, because now it was quiet.

“ Y-ya, I think I’m gonna go back upstairs-“ He started to stand up but Yang put a hand on his shoulder. He yelped when she shoved him back down, “ Nope. You're staying. Uncle Qrow has something to tell us.” She said and put an arm around his shoulder.

“ What is it?” Oscar asked.

Qrow sighed and sat up a little, “ Well, it’s been a week since the attack on Haven, and seeing as we all only have a week left together- Unless you kids wanna come with us.” His gaze fell on Team SSSN, who didn’t reply but shrugged, “ Were still thinking about it.” Sun said.

Qrow nodded, “I planned a few things for this week, so we can all spend time together. The first thing I have planned is, well, something Neptune won’t like…”

Neptune looked up and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“ Swimming.” Qrow explained.

Everyone cheered but Neptune froze and Sun put an arm around Neptune and brought him closer, Neptune’s head on Sun’s shoulder.

“ Sorry.” Qrow squeaked when he saw his Neptune stilled.

Sun laughed and squeezed Neptune’s shoulder, “ He’ll be fine. Just when we go swimming, he’ll stay almost 10 feet away from the water.”

“ Wait, none of us have swimsuits.” Ilia said.

“Which is why we’re going shopping first! It’s morning so we have the entire day.” Qrow said. Thankfully, it stopped raining and thundering. The only reason Qrow was with the council a bunch of times, was so he could get a few places to themselves. Took some time, and the Mistral council was grateful that they were able to save- a bit- of Haven, so they let Qrow. 

Well, they had a person who was afraid of the water. And a person who didn’t know how to swim.

That person was Oscar.

They spent the next hour going shopping. They would have gotten Oscar a new outfit, but Oscar didn’t have the money, and even though Qrow insisted on getting him new clothes, Oscar declined, yet he still got him swimwear.

Even though Oscar couldn’t swim, he could still go in the shallow end. 

* * *

“CANNONBALL!” Sun yelled and jumped into the water, Neptune shrieked and backed away a bunch more from the pool. He was at least 3 meters away.

Mistral was a fan of having places with trees or flowers. This area was basically a pretty big pond, which was then turned into an actual place for the locals to go to. There were trees around, and Neptune sat under one.

“ Hi.” Oscar sat down beside Neptune. “ Hey, little dude.” He responded.

Oscar snorted at the name, he’s been called farm boy, kiddo, and pipsqueak, but little dude was never a name he was ever called.

“ So, where are you from?” Oscar decided that if he only had a week left with them, then he might as well get to know the members of team SSSN, and everyone else. 

“I’m from Argus.” Neptune replied, “ Weird, right? I was born in a port city and I lived by the coast, yet I was still afraid of water. What about you?”

“ I am a farm hand from outside of Mistral.” 

Neptune snorted into his hand, “ Now I know why they call you farm boy.”

“ What are they doing?” Oscar asked, looking at a giggling Ruby on Yang’s shoulders and Nora slamming her fists together on Ren’s shoulders. 

“ Uhm, I think it’s called...chicken...something? I don’t know.” Neptune said and Oscar giggled. They watched as Ruby and Nora engaged into some fight, then they both winced when Ruby fell into the water.

“ WOO! I WIN!” Nora cheered, getting off of Ren’s shoulders by slipping off his back. Ren rewarded her by deeply kissed her and everyone cooed.

“ Get a room!” Weiss yelled and everyone laughed.

“ Looks like Ice Queen finally lost her ice.” Neptune mumbled and Oscar gave him a questioning look.

“ Back at Beacon, she was always so rude and everyone called her ice queen. At first, I thought it was because that was just who she was. But then I found out some stuff- which isn’t my story to tell- and eventually, that ice melted.” Neptune explained then chuckled, “ It started when we were at the Vytal festival dance, and I had no idea how to dance. So, she just did a bunch of dorky dance moves to get me in the mood.”

“ Were you two dating?” Oscar asked.

Neptune shook his head and waved a hand, “ Nahh, we were close friends, sure, and she even asked me to go to the dance. But eventually, we just saw being best friends as a better relationship. And plus, I’m happy with Sun.” He smiled and waved at his boyfriend who waved back.

“ I was a...little upset when he ran off to Menagerie with Blake. But, he’s a good person and he was just watching out for her, since she needed a friend. Neptune admitted.

Oscar had heard the story about Blake running off after the fall of beacon from Ruby. He too, did think that Sun was a good person to go after Blake.

Sun and Weiss went against Nora and Ren for the chicken fighting thingy. “ This is so childish.” Weiss rested her head on Sun’s head.

“ Oh, come on, Weiss! I need a partner and Neptune won’t even come near the water.” He glanced at Neptune and smiled.

“ You two are going down!” Nora exclaimed. “ Less talking more fighting!” Yang shouted from her spot beside Blake in the pond.

“ Ready, let’s go!” Right after Nora said that, Weiss slipped off of his back and Nora and Ren blinked. 

He whined and turned around to a floating Weiss, “ Weiss! We could have taken them!”

She giggled and just let herself float. Unfortunately ( Or maybe not) her floating led her straight to Ruby.

The next few minutes went by with Neptune giving Oscar some tips on how to flirt with girls- though Oscar didn’t really need any of it. And when Neptune talked, it would always pause with a shriek when someone cannonballed.

So, Oscar found himself asking, “ Why are you afraid of the water?” 

Neptune sighed and looked at the pond, “ I’m not afraid of the water Well, I am, I really hate going in it. I think I’m just more afraid I might drown my friends.” 

Oscar gave him a confused look and Neptune decided to explain.

* * *

_When you grew up in a port city like Argus, you_ had _to know how to swim, especially if you lived along the coast like Neptune’s family did. By the time Neptune was four years old, his parents and siblings had had it with his aversion to water: He literally could not get wet._

_Baths had always been difficult. No sooner would they drop him into the tub than all of the water would be displaced out of it-sometimes explosively. At a young age Neptune already had a strong water-related Semblance, like the rest of his family, but he didn’t know how to use it. And because he was always afraid to go in the water, he never learned to control his power._

_Neptune’s older brother, Jupiter, thought he had the solution. He had learned to swim by being pushed into the ocean and figuring it out fast. Swimming was a matter of instinct, after all, especially for a Vasilias. If it had worked for him and their other siblings, it would work for Neptune._

_They had to stop coddling him._

_So Jupiter dragged Neptune to the beach, kicking and screaming all the way, and he threw him off a pier._

_That’s when they discovered that Neptune’s Semblance had another aspect. Not only could he push water away from his body, he could also pull it to him. And he could manipulate the water’s cohesion with other things. But four-year-old Neptune knew none of this. All he knew was his brother had tossed him into the ocean, and when he came bursting out of it and scrambled back onto shore, he had brought some of the ocean with him._

_Neptune was caught in a bubble of water, which was growing by the second. He couldn’t see because it was stuck to his eyes, he couldn’t hear because it filled his ears, and he couldn’t scream because he couldn’t breathe. And then, in his panic, he sent the water away from him, so it gathered around the closest thing nearby: his brother._

_Jupiter had been startled to find himself enclosed in water that seemed stuck to his skin. Fortunately, he was comfortable in water and had mastered his own Semblance, so he turned the water into vapor instantly._

_Then he had comforted Neptune, who thought he had nearly killed him, but the damage was already done. Neptune wanted nothing to do with water, and he lived in constant fear that he would accidentally touch it, becoming unable to shake it off. He certainly did not want to swim._

_Soon the Vasilias family moved farther inland, and Neptune went to Haven._

_Neptune gradually came to terms with his Semblance, which he called Water Attraction. Once he made contact with water, he could force it to adhere to other people or objects. But before he could manipulate water in this fashion, he had to touch it and draw it to himself. Only then could he propel it and control it over a short distance, or propel himself at great speeds in the water_

_As far as Neptune was concerned, it was not worth the trouble._

* * *

Oscar widened his eyes at the story.

_“ Oh, dear.”_

“ He threw you off a pier?!” Oscar asked in disbelief.

Neptune nodded, “ Apparently, that's what happened to all of my other siblings.” 

Oscar just blinked,

“ But yeah, that's what happened. I'm still terrified of water, and will probably never be over my fear of it. During Haven, professors focused most of their attention on me to help me worn my semblance. I did have to touch water, it was only like a cup. But, now I know how to save someone from drowning.” Neptune gave a sad chuckle. He hasn't seen his family for more than 3 years.

Neptune also met Pyrrha when he was 8 years old. They both grew up together and even ended up going to Sanctum academy together. But, sadly, they stopped talking when Pyrrha went to Beacon and Neptune went to Haven. He wished he could of spend more time with her before she perished. He was happy when his family sent him a letter, telling him that a statue of Pyrrha was being made.

...Which was why he and his team were thinking about going to Atlas with the others. They were offered the choice and said they'd think about it. But he was pretty sure they were gonna go. Sun wasn't much for technology and snow, seeing as he grew up in Vacuo. And plus, he had to change his shirt! Same with Sage! But it was worth it if they could stop the ones who attacked Beacon and Haven, the ones who killed their friends and headmaster.

But, SSSN still had to deal with a few problems, one being Sun trying to apologize to his team for leaving. Sage was giving him the silent treatment, and Scarlet was being ruder to him than usual or just glaring.

“ Oscar!” Sun called from the other side of the pond, “ Come ‘ere!” 

Oscar looked at Neptune and Neptune nodded his head in approval. Oscar got up, Sun was on the OTHER side of the pond, and it was a pretty big pond. 

So, he ran around it.

But.

He ended up slipping, falling into the deepest part of the pond. _“ OSCAR!”_

“ OSCAR!” Ren yelled and Qrow immediately shot up from where he sat under a tree. 

Neptune widened his eyes and shot up, no one was close by, and no one would be able to swim to him in time.

Neptune was the closest to him, so he stood up, and ran to the water.

He squeaked when his hand went into the water. Concentrating, he used his semblance. It wasn't entirely a good idea, since Oscar would have been in a water bubble, but now Neptune knew how to get that water bubble back.

Water swirled around where Oscar fell and after a second, a gigantic bubble of water was in the air and floating quickly towards the ground. Neptune could see Oscar inside of it.

Once the bubble landed on the ground, Neptune popped the bubble and sent it back into the pond.

  
  


Oscar coughed like crazy. He could have died! He could have died drowning! How-how did he even get out? No hands were around him, nor was anyone- Well, that was until he saw a certain blue-haired man running towards him, his hand was wet. Oscar realized he used his semblance.

Qrow was the first to reach him, “ Oh my gods, kid! Are-are you okay? Holy sh-”

“ Don't worry!”

Qrow deadpanned at him, “ How the hell am I not supposed to worry when you just drowned.”

“ I'm fine. Really.” He looked up at Neptune who had reached them, “ Thanks to Neptune.” 

Neptune rubbed the back of his head with his non-wet hand, “ Eh, it was nothing.”

“ Nothing?” Sun scoffed, panting after he ran all the way here, “ You just saved Oscar, and I had no idea you could even do that!” He exclaimed and Neptune chuckled.

“ What did you need, Sun?” Oscar asked.

Sun’s eyes lit up, “ Before all of that happened, I was gonna ask if you wanted to get in my back so you could talk with me and the others in the deep end.” He said and Oscar immediately nodded.

“ Are you sure you're okay, pipsqueak?” Qrow asked and Oscar nodded.

“ _Again._ I'm fine. Neptune saved me, and thank the gods he did, since your too old to save me from drowning.” 

Qrow narrowed his eyes and gave a deathly glare. 

A beat passed.

“ Run.”

Oscar widened his eyes and immediately jumped onto Sun’s back and Sun ran to the pond. “ Coward!” Qrow shouted and laughed, soon deciding to accompany Neptune now that Oscar was in the pond- and thanking him a bunch of times.

“ Are you okay?” Weiss asked once Sun and Oscar got to where the others were.

“ You gave us all a fright.” Blake said, sounding so calm and soft.

“ Yea, I'm fine.” Oscar replied.

The gang ended up playing 2 truths and a lie.

It was Oscad’s turn, “ Okay so uhh...I have a dog named Tracy, I want to get to know you all better, and I never watched a movie until we watched the Titanic. ” None of them knew much about Oscar, so it was pretty hard.

“ The dog is the lie, getting to know us all better and never watching a movie is the truth.” Blake said and everyone stared at her. It only took her 2 seconds.

“...Yeah.” Oscar said slowly, “ How did-”

“ You hesitated to choose the name for the dog.” She smirked.

* * *

Eventually, the gang ended up leaving when it started raining and everyone laughed as some of them kept dropping towels on the way back to the house and into the now muddy streets because of the rain. Great, another storm was coming.

Sun, Neptune and Sage had started to stay at the house, sleeping on the couches. No one minded. “ Where'd you get the apple from?” Neptune asked Sun when he handed him an apple.

Qrow was even confused, “ Yea, we ran out of apples earlier.” He made a mental note to go grocery shopping the next day.

Sun smirked, “ I stole it.” and Blake groaned.

“ So, Neptune, how does it feel to date a thief?” Jaune asked.

Neptune opened his mouth but Yang spoke, “ I guess you can say he... _stole_ his heart.” 

Everyone groaned but Scarlet and Jaune snickered. 

“ Just like you stole mine.” Blake mumbled and took a sip from her hot chocolate. Yang’s face was as red as a tomato and she kept opening her mouth then closing it.

“ What? _Cat_ for your tongue?” Blake asked and everyone groaned.

“ Both of you shut up.” Qrow came into the living room.

Oscar stopped listening to the conversation when he got tired, and he curled up against Neptune and Neptune put an arm around him. 

He loved the sound of their laughter, the sights of their smiles and the light in their eyes. He was finally having a conversation with them all when there wasn't any tension and they were all laughing. 

This was fine. He was safe.

He didn't even feel getting carried up to bed by Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should team SSSN go with them to Atlas?
> 
> I really like the headcanon that Pyrrha and Neptune we're childhood friends. If anyone has any ideas for who Oscar spends his fluff moments with and what they do, then feel free to comment!


	4. Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Blake talk about books. Sun decides that it's finally time he apologizes to his team, but it goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently 11:55 pm, and I have school tomorrow, but this is so worth it. Anyway, I made a pretty long chapter because I'm nice.

6 more days until Atlas.

Blake awakened and ears twitched when she heard a door open then close, then light footsteps that faded. She assumed whoever it was was going downstairs. She rolled over a little so she was close to the night table. She picked up her scroll and flinched when the light shone in her face.

_4:47 Am._

She sighed, deciding to get up. She maneuvered herself over the floor, so she wouldn't step on Weiss, Ruby or Ilia. Her team had a schedule, sorta, some days it would be Weiss and Blake sleeping on the 2 beds, then it would switch to Blake and Yang, then Weiss and Ruby, then Yang and Ruby, Ilia and Weiss, Ilia and Ruby- It just randomly happened.

She opened her door slowly and walked out, making sure to close the door before she did. It was dark, but with her night vision, she could see perfectly. But, she was tired. 

She slowly went down the stairs, now reconsidering the fact she didn't bring her weapon. What If it's an intruder? Or one of Salem’s people? On the third day she was in Mistral, she told everyone she would be staying. So, when team SSSN went to go get food because they knew this city best, Qrow and Ozpin decided to tell her about Salem privately. Everyone else would have been there when they told her, but Blake wasn't much for crowds, so they talked to her privately.

It was...wow.

Crazy? Shocking? Unbelievable? She didn't have the words for it, yet it scared her. But, she was going to stay strong and fight. For her family, friends, and everyone she loved. She was happy that Qrow comforted her for a while, until a smirk appeared on his face that day and he called Yang over. Leaving them both with a wink.

All thoughts of getting her weapon and there being an intruder went away, when she saw a lamp turned on In the kitchen. Oscar was sitting at the table with hot chocolate on it, she could see the steam flying up from the mug. He was reading a book. 

Oscar looked up from his book and tensed when he heard the familiar squeaking sound of the first step on the stairs, but calmed down when he saw a familiar cat Faunus.

“ Hey.” She whispered.

“ Hi.” He whispered back.

“ What are you doing up?” She asked.

“ There's a bunch of tension in my room between team SSSN,” Oscar answered. 

Blake hummed, ever since Scarlet, Sage and Neptune started staying, they decided to sleep in Oscar’s room, and sleeping in Oscar’s room started today. 

Oscar wasn't complaining, he was happy to have them in his room, seeing as he didn't have any more nightmares and he enjoyed the company. But, Scarlet and Sage were still mad at Sun for leaving.

Blake knew the boys were mad at Sun, and there's been a thick tension between them all. She couldn't help but think it was her fault that Sun left, but Neptune insisted it wasn't. Neptune seemed to be the only one talking to Sun, he was his boyfriend so of course he would! But even now he was distancing himself from Sun. 

Sun started getting advice from someone he least expected- Jaune. So, now Sun was working on his apology. He was going to apologize yesterday, but since the gang went swimming, he didn't have time to. But he was gonna do it today. He had to if his team could finally decide on going to Atlas or not.

Blake made herself some hot chocolate, making sure to stop the microwave when the timer got to one so it wouldn't make that loud beeping sound and wake up everyone. Plus, it hurt her ears when she was near it. 

“ I think I still have water in my ears from the swimming we did yesterday.” She said as she tilted her head and smacked the side of her face- lightly- to get the water out. Oscar giggled, “ Same here.”

“ I didn't know you read,” Blake said as she sat down across from Oscar, holding her hot mug in her hands which warmed her cold hands.

“ Well, growing up on a farm with no wifi makes you read books.” He noted and chuckled.

She smiled, “ Sassy much.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

There was a moment of silence, and Oscar asked a question unexpectedly, “ Do you see me as the same?”

“ What do you mean?” She asked.

“ Well, I have Ozpin in my head, and Yang seems to look at me differently.” He responded.

She frowned and took a hold of his hand, “ I’ve only been here for a few days, but I know for a fact that Yang sees you as the same. I do too. Whether it be being a farm boy or a wizard, we still won’t see you differently. We see you as just Oscar pine, not ‘The next Ozpin’.”

Oscar was almost in tears- In fact, he _was_ starting to tear up. Those words just meant so much to him. He sniffed, “ Thank you.” He choked out and she smiled, “ Anytime.” She responded.

“ What's your book about?” She found herself asking.

Oscar was surprised by the question, no one had ever asked him what his books were about. His parents did when he was young until they…..nevermind.

A moment passed and Blake quirked an eyebrow up, Oscar decided to tell her, “ It's called The Hate U Give. It's about a girl who witnessed her friend- who was a Faunus male- get shot by a human cop. She tries to stand up for what is right since she is the _only_ witness.” He explained.

She hummed, “ Mind if I get a chance to read it after you're done?”

He was even more surprised now, “ Oh, uh, S-sure!”

He was quiet until he added, “ Unless you let me read one of your books.” He smiled, “ This is my last book, I've ready all my other ones.” 

She smiled, “ Sure, I only have a bunch of romance books, though. But I do have an action one.”

Oscar beamed, “ What’s the action one about?”

“ it’s called After The Fall, it actually even takes place in Vacuo. It’s about a team- 2 girls and 2 boys- and a distress message is sent to Shade Academy, so the team accepts the mission and goes out into the desert. But they face a bunch of problems, and new enemies.”

Oscar smiled and tilted his head, “ I like it.”

“ Good. You know, not many people here like books.” She said and pointed to a certain monkey tailed Faunus coming down the stairs.

He stuck his tongue out at her as he came into the kitchen. “ Blegh, books.” 

“ Hey, little dude.” Sun greeted and ruffled Oscar’s hair and the young boy giggled. 

Once Sun made hot chocolate, he sat down beside Blake. “ So, what are you doing down here?” Blake asked, “ I know you're a night owl, but even this is a little late for you.”

Sun chuckled, “ I woke up to find Oscar gone, and then I saw a light coming from the kitchen when I went to go look for him.”

Oscar chuckled, “ Yeah, I usually come downstairs to read.”

Sun gagged, “ Reading. I remember when Blake took me to a library, I hated it.” 

She glared at him and he gave a cheeky smile. 

“ Guys it’s like 5 am why are you up.” No one even heard Ilia’s footsteps and they all yelped. “ Shh!” She shushed and everyone whispered a “Sorry.”

They all heard Yang’s footsteps next, “ Seriously, why are you up.” She was glaring but smiling.

Ilia ignored Sun’s protests when she took his hot chocolate.

“ Why are you up?” Blake asked, she was only asking Yang because Ilia was a very light sleeper and always woke up easily.

“ Well when there’s giggling and talking about books, it’s Definitely gonna wake me up.” Yang replied.

Blake yawned and her ears drooped, her head dipped now and then then it shot up. 

“ I don’t wanna pass out from exhaustion in a kitchen.” Blake said, not noticing Oscar’s frown, “ We can continue talking tomorrow, Oscar.”

Oscar smiled, “ I’d like that.”

“ Can we go to bed now? Because if I don’t get my beauty sleep,” Yang paused to flip her hair over her shoulder, “ If I don’t get my beauty sleep, then later when I’m coming out of my room and people see me, their gonna be like, “ Ew who is that troll that just came out of team RWBY’s room?” So I need my sleep.” She smirked when everyone giggled.

“ I’ll be up in a bit.” Blake said and Yang nodded.

“ Sun, I need your help.” Blake whispered, making sure Yang couldn’t hear.

“ What is it?” He whispered back.

“ I like Yang.”

He choked on his hot chocolate and Yang and Oscar looked at him wide-eyed. He gave a nervous chuckle, “ Excuse me.” He said then grabbed Blake’s hand and walked to the corner in the kitchen.

“I don’t even wanna talk to her until I know for sure that she’s gay!” She whisper-yelled.

Sun hummed then walked up to Yang.

“Wait, what are you d-“

“Excuse me, Yang! What color lipstick are you wearing?” Sun asked.

“Oh, I don’t wear lipstick. Just chapstick.” She responded.

“Oh, nice!” He said then walked back to Blake, “ Gay.”

“ How can you tell from lipstick?” Blake asked.

He snorted, “ I have a boyfriend.”

She nodded in understanding.

Blake, Yang, and Ilia went back upstairs, and Oscar was about to until he asked Sun a question, “ Aren’t you coming up?”

Sun shook his head, “ I told Qrow I’d help him with grocery shopping, he said he wanted to go early for some reason. We’re leaving at 6 since that’s when stores open.” He answered. 

* * *

“ So why am I here?” Sun asked from where he sat in the shopping cart.

“ Because, you know Mistral best.” Qrow replied.

“ You could have asked Scarlet, Sage, or Neptune.” Sun noted.

“ Yea, but then If I took one of them, then the rest would be stuck in a house with you.” Qrow said.

Sun winced, “ Rude.” But he understood.

Qrow chuckled, “ Sorry. It’s just, well...I’ve sorta noticed, that you kids have some sort of tension-“

“ Yea, I know.”

“ What’s up, kid?”

“ I don’t really know…” Sun admitted, “ I'm assuming it’s because I left them to run after Blake. I think I’m one of the worst leaders ever.” He ran a hand down his face.

“ Hey, hey, don’t say that. You're not the _worst._ I mean, some may be better than you, like a _lot_ can be better-“

“ I get it.”

“ Sorry.”

“ But yea, I'm working on an apology.” Sun said.

Qrow nodded, seeing as it was not his place to know everything. “ So what should I know about this place?”

Sun hummed, “ They put the milk in the very back, so when you're on your way to get it, you stop by a bunch of things and consider getting them. Smart in my opinion.”

Qrow snorted, “ Alright. Text everyone what they want.” 

Sun nodded, and pulled out his scroll, messaging the group chat.

* * *

_Sun: So, what do y’all want, me and Qrow r at the grocery store._

_Ruby: Cookies._

_Yang: licorice._

_Sun: EW_

_Yang: SHUT UP_

_Sun: EVEN QROW SAID LICORICE WAS DISGUSTING._

_Sun: Also, it’s like 6:30 am, who’s up?_

_Ruby: Me, Weissy, Oscar, Yang, Ren and Ilia._

_Ilia: Weiss and I want those Lindor chocolates._

_Ren: Baking supplies, pancake mix._

_Oscar: I don’t wanna waste his lien, so I don’t need anything._

_Sun: Shut up, you deserve to have stuff. I don’t care about money when it comes to all of you kids. - Qrow._

_Oscar: No, it’s really fine._

_Sun: We’re still getting you something._

* * *

“ MILK.” Sun shouted when Qrow stopped on the way to the milk aisle to look at something.

“ Okay, even though it’s annoying, whoever the hell decided to put the milk at the back is smart.” Qrow said and Sun nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

“ Where’s Sun?” Scarlet asked once he came downstairs and found Oscar reading a book in the living room. 

“ Went with Qrow.” Oscar said as he kept reading the lines of the book Blake gave him.

Scarlet scoffed and threw his hands up, “ He leaves again!” He shook his head, “ I’m gonna take a shower.”

Oscar frowned.

When Scarlet finished his shower and sat down in the living room, Sage and Neptune came down, and Oscar had to ask, “ Is Sun good at apologies?”

Scarlet laughed, “ Sun is horrible at apologies.”

“ I can apologize!” 

Scarlet and Sage turned around to see Sun standing at the doorway with Qrow holding a few bags, his tail swept back and forth.

Scarlet smiled and stood up, “ Go on, then.” He prompted.

Sun put his hands into his pockets and looked down. He had an apology, but now it just wouldn’t come out.

Scarlet frowned, “ I knew it was too good to be true.”

“ I-“

“ Just how ecstatic are you to be moving on from us? Be honest. While we’re at it, maybe you can explain why.” Scarlet interrupted him.

Oscar and Qrow glanced at each other before leaving and going to Qrow’s room. Oscar would have gone to his room, but if this didn’t go well, then someone would have came to Oscar’s room mad. 

Sun was taken aback, “What?”

“Well, you were always leaving us and going solo. We were never sure why,” Scarlet said.

Sage had questions too, “Were we not good enough for you?” He asked.

Sun looked back and forth between them, they were all frowning, and Neptune even looked sad, almost as if we was agreeing with Scarlet and Sage. “No! I never wanted you to think that.” He glanced at Neptune. “I didn’t know you thought that.”

“ How could you not know?” Scarlet asked, “ Our team, Team SSSN. _Sun._ It's practically named after you! But most of the time, you weren't apart of it.”

Sun looked down, his tail wrapped around his waist, “ It's just a name-”

“ You're not there much.” Neptune mumbled and Sun widened his eyes. His...his own boyfriend was taking their side? But maybe...Neptune was right?

“Talking does help,” Scarlet said, trying to be a little calm, “If you’re ready to listen.”

“I’m more a man of action,” Sun said. “Actions speak louder than words.”

Scarlet shook his head. “There’s a time and a place for everything.” He said, then he and Sage left the room, leaving the house to go on a walk.

“...Neptune?” Sun squeaked.

“ I'm gonna join them on the walk.” Neptune responded.

Sun sighed and sat down on the couch, his hands dragging down his face. 

“ That didn't sound good,” Oscar said as he walked down the stairs.

Sun rolled his eyes, “ I think I noticed.”

Oscar frowned and Sun noticed, “ I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude-”

“ It's fine. I shouldn't have eavesdropped.” Oscar said as he sat down beside Sun. Sun sighed, “ You don't need to apologize, kid.”

Oscar fiddled with his fingers, “ If I may…” He looked at Sun for confirmation and Sun nodded.

“ I-I don't know you much, Sun, and I would love to get to know you more. But right now, what I know about you, is that you're not very good at apologies. So here's my advice: Just say it. You said that team SSSN was only just a name, but it's a bunch more. Names are important. They’re part of our identity, even our personality and character. That’s why it’s tough when our names, when pieces of our identities, are taken away from us. Think about what happens when you lose a part of yourself. I know how much you don't want to lose your friends- your best friends and boyfriend. So just apologize, don't be scared. That's my advice.” Oscar was stunned at how he didn't stutter, maybe Oz was somehow helping him? Whatever it was, he was still able to give Sun his advice.

Sun smiled, he never thought he'd be taking advice from a 14-year-old farm boy, but here he was taking in every word, “ Thanks.” Sun said and ruffled his hair then walked away, going to find the members of _his_ team.

“ Oscar.” Sun called and Oscar turned his head to look at Sun who was about to leave, probably going to follow his team, “Yea?” He asked.

Sun smiled, “It's my turn for advice. I'd love to get to know you more. That's honestly one of the reasons why me and my team want to go to Atlas- to get to know you more. Don't ever be afraid to ask if you want to spend time with us and do anything, because everyone would love to spend time with their favourite farm boy. Don't ever be afraid of us.” 

Oscar blinked, and Sun left with a wink.

_“ He’s right, Oscar. Don't ever be afraid, they would love to spend time with their ‘ favourite farm boy’.”_ Oscar could hear the smile in Ozpin’s voice.

“ Thanks, Oz,” Oscar mumbled.

* * *

“ Guys!” Sun called as he ran to his team, thankfully he didn't have to run to far because they only made it down the street, but he was still panting.

“ What is it now?” Scarlet asked when he turned around.

Sun looked down and put his hands in his pockets, but then quickly removed them and looked up. He wanted to look at his friends, “ I'm sorry. I really am. I wasn't there for you all after the Fall of Beacon, when I should have because we all saw a..lot of things.” Sun gulped, remembering the deaths of civilians and even students at the academy, “ I wasn't there when you all needed me, but you were all there for me when I needed you the most, like the time in Mistral, and it just makes me feel worse.”

After initiation, the team decided to do some team bonding by going out to get food. They found a restaurant and went in, but they didn't notice the ‘No Faunus’ sign. Sun was pretty upset about it, Mistral was so different then Vacuo! Mistralians hated Faunus as much as Atlesians did! So, his team decided to make him feel better by finding a local food place which served Vacuan food.

“ Wow,” Sage raised his eyebrows and put a hand out, Neptune and Scarlet putting lien on it.

Confusion washed over Sun, “ What's that for?” He asked.

“ We had a bet on whether you would ever give us a real apology. And I just won.”

“You bet against me?” Sun looked at Neptune, betrayed.

Neptune smiled and shrugged. Aw, Sun couldn't stay mad at that face!

“Sage is my new bestie,” Sun announced and Neptune pouted.

Sun sighed, “ And if you guys want, I'll step down as leader of team SSSN.”

The three of them glanced at each other. Scarlet chuckled and waved a hand, “ Nahh. From what I saw during my time at Beacon, I realized something.”

“ What did you realize?” Sun asked.

He smiled, “ That you're not the worst leader.” and Neptune and Sage nodded their heads in agreement.

Sun opened his arms, “Bring it in, guys. We need to hug this out.”

“ No thanks.” Sage said as he walked down the street, heading back to the house. “That's okay.” Scarlet followed Sage.

He glanced at Neptune who happily- and lovingly- went into Sun’s embrace. “Okay, you’re my best friend again,” Sun whispered, “ And will always be the person I love.”

When Sun and Neptune caught up with Sage and Scarlet, they started walking slowly, “ We need to decide about Atlas.” Sun reminded and the other three nodded.

It wasn't a long talk.

* * *

“ Do you think it's going alright?” Nora asked.

They were all sitting in the living room, waiting for the 4 boys to come back. Blake hoped it went well. Jaune hoped it went well, too, since he gave Sun a little advice over the few days, but Jaune saw that Oscar’s advice was a lot better when Oscar told them what he said to Sun.

Everyone’s bad thoughts went away when they heard the front door opened, and team SSSN came in, smiling and Neptune and Sun holding hands.

Neptune flashed a thumbs up and everyone took that as the go to start cheering.

“ Weird how this all happened at..” Ilia paused to look at her scroll and her eyebrows raised, “ 8 am.”

Once everyone calmed down with the cheering, Ren made some food and they were now all sitting in the living room, eating the cookies that Qrow got

Qrow wasn't sure what to get Oscar, so he quickly decided with banana bread. Lucky him that Oscar loved banana bread.

Team SSSN glanced at each other, “ We have something to say.” Sun announced.

“ What is it?” Yang asked.

“ After a bit of talking, we started to think about Atlas.” Sun answered.

All eyes were on them now. Oscar was kinda scared, he really wanted to get to know the 4 boys before they left, and the boys frowns made him even more scared.

“ So we're sorry to say…” Sun paused.

He glanced at his teammates, “ We are sorry to say that we will be really annoying on the way to Atlas.”

Everyone gasped. Sun chuckled, “ Yep, we're coming to Atlas with you all.”

“ YES!” Nora yelled and everyone cheered.

Qrow cleared his throat, “ As much as I would love to party, you two about need to get new outfits.” He gestured towards Sun and Sage who nodded their heads in agreement.

So, the gang ended up going shopping.

* * *

Neptune decided to keep his clothes, he only changed his gloves. They were fingerless black gloves, and a short golden chain on one of them so he could match Sun’s golden chain which was now attached to his jeans.

Scarlet only needed to start wearing his cape-like jacket which was always hung over his shoulder. 

Sun kept the same coloured jeans, they were longer and short golden chains were at the side. He now wore a sleeveless zipper hoodie, and guess what? No shirt with it. He had the same gloves but the armour on it was golden.

Sage got the same shirt as Sun, his was sage coloured (heh) but it was long-sleeved. 

So they weren't pretty big updates.

Though, team RWBY and JNPR got hella big updates- other than Jaune who just got a black turtleneck and new jeans. Ilia even got a new outfit, but she decided that she was going to go back to Menagerie to help with the White Fang. Blake was a little sad about it, but understood.

“ Kid, you don't like any of these?” Qrow asked, looking at Oscar who had a ridiculously large shirt on.

Oscar shook his head, “ None of these are for me.”

Qrow was about to respond until a lady who worked at the store came up, “ Excuse me? If you want, I can get your son a smaller size.”

Qrow widened his eyes mildly and so did Oscar. He wanted to correct the lady, but instead found himself saying, “ Yes, please get my son a smaller size.”

Oscar smiled, “ Thanks, _dad.”_ He said jokingly and Qrow snickered.

Once the lady came back, Oscar tried on a new shirt, it was bright orange.

“ Are you sure? It looks stupid.” Oscar said as he looked at himself in the mirror in the dressing room.

“ Just show me!” Qrow said from outside.

_“ It does look stupid.”_ Ozpin snorted and Oscar rolled his eyes.

When Oscar came out of the dressing room, Qrow immediately started laughing.

Oscar pouted, “ I'm changing out of this!”

“ I'm sorry!” Qrow said in between his laughs. The shirt was too bright and looked so stupid!

So, they ended up not getting anything for Oscar.

* * *

When they got back, it was nearly 8 pm. Sheesh, they went to a BUNCH of stores. 

But when they also got back, the council needed to talk to Qrow and Oscar can still remember Qrow’s 10-second groan and his 5-second frustrated scream in the living room pillow. It made Oscar giggle.

After they left, the gang ended up watching a movie. Apparently, Oscar’s book ( The Hate U Give) was also a movie, so they watched it. Oscar was hesitant to watch it, until Blake said she finished the book so they could watch it. He was surprised she finished it in one day.

When Qrow came back, it was nearly 11 pm, but that wasn't what he noticed.

Instead, he noticed a cuddle pile and everyone was on the floor, the table was moved so everyone could fit. Qrow snorted and walked over to make sure everyone was properly covered with a blanket. 

Qrow glanced at team SSSN, he hoped they wouldn't see Oscar differently once they told them the truth- which he decided to tell them tomorrow before his next surprise for the kids.

After he adjusted Oscar’s blanket, he noticed the teddy bear he got him in his hands, hugging it tightly. It warmed Qrow’s heart.

As Qrow started to stand up, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Oscar.

“ Stay.” Oscar murmured tiredly, his eyes still closed.

Qrow sighed, deciding to join the cuddle pile.

“ Thanks, dad.” Oscar murmured, leaning into Qrow.

Qrow blinked, he thought it was a joke but Oscar sounded dead serious- and also dead asleep.

Qrow smiled, “ No problem..son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO SSSN GOING TO ATLASSS YEAAAAA. Also, I have decided, that Volume 6 will be the only canon part from the show in this story.


	5. A past revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar’s bandages fall off. When Oscar goes into town, he meets the sister of a beacon student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Fluff.  
> Also me: Angst.  
> Me: No, fluff for now.  
> Also me: Angst because you haven’t wrote much of it.  
> Me:...  
> Me....  
> Me: Sigh.
> 
> Remimder: every chapter is basically the day after the previous chapter. Though, it will change at times. 
> 
> This chapter made me cry ngl.

5 more days until Atlas.

When Oscar woke up, he immediately knew he was in the cuddle pile from the other night when he felt warm bodies against him and being squished.

Oscar felt something at the back of his neck like it was air-breathing against it. It wasn’t anyone because it was cold air. So what was it?

But how was he even feeling air? His neck was covered by...bandages…

He widened his eyes and moved his hand to feel the back of his neck, the bandages around his neck were loose. If it was possible, his eyes widened even more. He crawled out of the cuddle pile slowly, making sure not to make any fast movements so he wouldn’t wake anyone up.

He had to be extra careful because Blake was a light sleeper, and had very good hearing.

They kept all of the medical supplies in a cabinet in a kitchen, but when Oscar opened it, they were out of bandages.

He started panicking, his breath coming out too fast and his hands were shaking. 

_ “ Oscar, calm down. It’s going to be alright.” _

“ Do you know?” Oscar asked.

_ “ I don’t look at memories unless I am given permission.” _

Oscar sighed, he didn’t have a choice but to get new bandages. He had some lien, so hopefully, it would be enough for bandages.

It was 7:03 am, so the gang wouldn’t be waking up for another hour or 2 since they all went to sleep late last night. 

Okay, so yes, he did take off the bandages when he went swimming, but that was because he may or may have not had took Blake’s makeup which was waterproof. 

_ “ It’s still early, Oscar.”  _ Ozpin did have a point, he could rest a little more- NO. He was going to go get more bandages.

His shoulders were shaking. His bandages were fraying and falling apart, and it showed...the...the...thing. It made Oscar feel nauseous and tear up from the memory of how he got it.

After putting on a jacket and a scarf, he left the house leaving a note- also making no sound. 

The city was empty, and he could hear the sound of the whistling wind and the light thuds of rain. It looked like a storm. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get sick again. Because it would be pretty annoying to be sick 5 days before Atlas, and he knew the others would be annoyed.

_ “ They wouldn’t be annoyed.”  _

When Oscar passed by a house, he realized something. The house was the rented house the Belladonna’s got. So, he knocked on the door.

No answer.

Maybe he could go to Neptune, Scarlet and Sage’s house? Eh, he didn’t have a key.

Maybe he could break-in?

_ “ No breaking in.” _

As he was about to walk away, the door opened.

“ Oh, Mr. Pine! It’s nice to see you standing again.” Mrs. Belladonna said and she chuckled, “ Please, come inside.”

He hesitated until Ozpin told him it was fine and he walked in. “ If you would like, you can take off your jacket. Let me go get Ghira.”

Oscar took off his jacket but left his scarf on. When Mrs. Belladonna came back, a man that was at least 2 feet taller than her and 3 feet taller than Oscar, he assumed it was Ghira.

He scared him of how tall he was.

“ Ah, it so nice to see you are doing well!” Ghira perked up, “ Would you like any tea?”

Oscar shook his head, and tried not to stutter, “ I- uh, I just need to a-ask if you have something.”

“ What is it?” Mrs. Belladonna asked.

“ Uh, d-do you have a, uh, roll of bandages?” He asked.

Ghira and Mrs. Belladonna looked at each other confused and concerned, “ What for?” Ghira asked.

Oscar decided to lie, he had been practicing a lie on the way if he was asked, “ Uh, since we are heading to Atlas soon, we just want to be prepared!” Technically it wasn’t a lie.

Ghira hummed, “ Kali, do you mind getting it?” He asked and Kali perked up, “ Of course!” She responded and left the room.

“ Come sit.” Ghira patted the seat next to him on the couch and Oscar sat down.

“ So what is a young boy, such as yourself, out all alone at 7 in the morning?” He asked.

Oscar chuckled, “ W-We all went to sleep pretty late last night, and I woke up first, then I noticed that some bandages were gone, so I went out to get some more.”

Ghira hummed, “ What were you all doing last night?”

Oscar felt like this was an interrogation.

“ Uh, we watched a movie then fell asleep in a cuddle pile,” Oscar responded and chuckled.

“ Oh, that must have been such a sweet sight,” Kali said as she came back in with a role of bandages.

Oscar stood up and took the bandages, “ Thank you.” He said and she smiled.

They walked him back to the door, “ Be safe.” Ghira said and Oscar nodded then left.

“ They seem nice,” Oscar mumbled as he walked.

_ “They do. They are very different from Blake, it surprises me.” _

Oscar- seeing as it wasn’t far- decided to head to the town square. He sat down by a fountain as flowers of different kinds floated in the water. There was another lady there, and Oscar felt a sense of deja vu.

“ Hi.” She sat down beside Oscar. “ Hey.” He responded. She seemed to be around 11 or 12.

“ It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She picked up a flower and played around with the petals as she took in the scenery of the rising sun.

He chuckled, “ Yea, it is.”

Oscar still felt the sense of deja vu, so he asked for her name, “ What’s your name?” 

“ Hiyoko Daichi.” She replied.

Oscar would have almost yelped in surprise when Ozpin started coughing like crazy.

“ Daichi sounds so familiar.” He mumbled.

She giggled, “ Well, probably because my brother-Yatsuhashi Daichi- was in the Vytal Tournament before...the Fall of Beacon happened. Haven’t seen him since.” Her face fell.

Oscar’s face fell too, “ I’m sorry.”

She smiled, “ Don’t be. I’m sure wherever he is, he’s with his team and happy. What are the bandages for?”

Oscar looked down at the bandages. He couldn’t exactly say he was going to Atlas when everyone knew borders were closed, “ Oh, uh, I live in a house full of Huntsman.” She should have known if her brother was a Huntsman in training- or just a Huntsman? He didn’t entirely know yet, maybe Oz could tell him.

_ “ Huntsman in training.” _

She hummed, “ I understand. Are you a Huntsman in training?” Her gaze fell on the cane.

Okay, he never went to a school, yet he was being trained by Huntsman and Huntresses in training..soooooo, “ Yep.”

Oscar, deciding he should maybe get to know her better, asked, “ Did your brother ever do anything stupid as a kid?” He could feel Ozpin smiling, knowing Oz was intrigued.

She laughed, “ Yea. When I was still a baby, Yatsuhashi used his Semblance on our mother and accidentally made her forget about me. He took care of me for the rest of the day until our mother was able to remember me again.”

He blinked and she started laughing.

The next few minutes went by as they told each other stuff about themselves, until she had to go. “ When you're ready, tell your friends the truth. I know you’ve been lying to me since I came here, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you should trust the people you’ve been staying with, something tells me that when you go to Atlas, some stuff might go wrong. You can always trust those you care about.”

Oscar was stunned. How-how did she know about Atlas? And that he was lying?

She giggled, “ I can understand why you lied, you just didn’t know who to trust.” She waved as she started to leave, “ My semblance is to be able to see through people by emotion, and Ruby told me about you!” She called before she disappeared into the crowd of people.

Oscar was still stunned and Ozpin was  _ laughing.  _ Guess she knew Ruby.

After sitting by the fountain for what felt like an eternity of being stunned, he realized that it was 8 am.

He widened his eyes, he was outside for an hour! What if everyone woke up and was stressing out that he was gone! All he wrote on the note was that he was going out and never even wrote what time he left!

_ Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh _

_ “ Oscar, it’s fine. They know you can take care of yourself. Just we should possibly get back before Qrow bursts a vein.” _

Oscar would have snorted if he wasn’t panicking.

He ran. He ran through the crowds of people. If Oscar didn’t get home soon, this could quickly turn into the biggest disaster. Stumbling, he basically flew down the streets, dodging people and turning corners so quickly. Everything would be fine, right? Everyone slept in a lot. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be awake. He was begging the gods mentally for them to be asleep.

  
  


~~

When he got to the house, he took the spare key from under the rug and opened it. Blinds were closed and lights were off, which meant they were still asleep. He took his coat off and was about to take his scarf off, but flinched when the lights turned on and a bunch of tired eyes were watching him.

“ Hey..” He smiled sheepishly.

Ilia was standing by the light switch, “ Where did you go?” She asked then yawned.

“ I-I uh, I jus went to go get some bandages. My old ones were starting to fall.”

He took his scarf off carefully, trying not to make any more bandages fall off.

Instead of tired eyes, they were replaced with wide eyes.

“ What?” Oscar asked.

That same air was back, but it was around his entire neck.

He took off the last bandages along with his scarf.

“ Oscar..” Sun whispered, softly. He didn’t make any sudden movements because he didn’t want to scare the young boy.

Oscar’s eyes widened as he looked at the bandage in his hands.

Scars.

Scars on his neck.

There was a gigantic one on his back, too. But no one saw it, and Oscar didn’t want to tell them.

_ Nononono oh my gosh their gonna think I’m a freak, my scars- oh my gosh oh my gosh  _ **_icantIcantIcantIcantIcant I CANT_ ** **_ICANTICANTICANTBREATHE_ **

Oscar put his hands to where the scars on his necks were.

“ Oscar..” Ruby slowly walked up to him and he flinched, “ It’s alright.”

She hugged him and he let out a choked gasp then sobbed into her shoulder as she whispered reassurances. Ren slowly came next, using his semblance. Oscar was panicking.

Oscar felt drowsy once Ruby broke the hug- and he collapsed into Ren’s arms. Ren cradled him as he whispered reassurances. Ren laid Oscar down on the couch and Oscar’s head rested in Qrow’s lap.

Qrow brushed the bangs out of Oscar’s face and looked at hazel lidded eyes. Oscar let out a whimper before his eyes closed. Ozpin tried to get him back. He tried. Blake instantly started calling her parents, asking for help.

_ He felt like he was floating, but really, he was falling into the darkness. He heard the screams of his mother and father, the cries of his aunt and the shot of a gun. Flashes of them went by. And he started to fall faster, and faster and- _

* * *

“ ...id...Oscar...kiddo!” 

Oscar opened his eyes slowly. It was blurry, but he could see the movement of hands above him clapping and the sound of it. He heard Ozpin make a sigh of relief and he blinked a few times to make the blurriness go away.

It was Qrow clapping his hands, and Oscar’s head was in his lap.

Oscar widened his eyes and his hands shot up back to his neck- but they were covered with bandages? His finger traced over where a scar would be but it was covered by a bandage, he looked at Scarlet who was holding the roll of bandages. There was something cold yet soft on Oscar’s forehead, he wasn’t complaining, he was so hot that he needed it.

Qrow was frowning.

_ Oh gods is he disappointed? Is he disgusted? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh _

“ Hey, kiddo.” Qrow whispered, soft yet rough, “ Do you mind telling us how you got-”

Neptune slapped one of Qrow’s hands and Qrow backed his hands away in surrender. Neptune smiled. “ It’s nice to see your okay, Oscar.”

“ It is.” Oscar turned his head to where Kali sat, Ghira coming into the living room with a tray and tea on it. He winced, knowing they knew he lied about the bandages.

Neptune sat down beside Sun, giving a look at Oscar. It was the same look that Oscar gave Neptune when he asked why he was scared of water. Neptune was asking about his scars.

“...Did you see the one on my back?” He asked.

Everyone in the room nodded. 

The only way his scar on his back was hidden was because he wore a swimming shirt when they went swimming.

“ If you may...mind telling us what happened?” Sage asked.

Sage had told Oscar about himself, and so did Neptune. Can Oscar return the favour? Well, it wasn’t much of a favour. Was Oscar even ready to tell the truth?

He remembered,  _ “ No more secrets, no more half truths or lies.”  _ Yang said the day she came to Mistral. She may have been only saying it to Ozpin, but it applied to everyone else.

After a moment, Oscar figured out how to tell the story, “ Well…”

* * *

_ “ Mama, look!” 8-year-old Oscar pointed to the lily pad with a flower on it in the pond he and his mother were walking by. _

_ His family lived in a small settlement just right outside of Mistral, it was also close to his Aunt Emily’s farm!  _

_ “ I see.” She chuckled and ruffled his hair. _

_ He giggled, “ Can we have it?” _

_ She frowned, “ This lilypad has a home.” She said and Oscar pouted. She smiled, “ Why don’t you go with your father to get some gifts for your uncle? He’s coming back today!” _

_ He beamed “ Where’s daddy?” _

_ “ I’m right here!” Oscar turned around and saw his father, “ Daddy!” He jumped into his arms.  _

_ “ Are you ready to get your Uncle Luka a gift?” He asked. _

_ Oscar was ready to get his Uncle a gift! His uncle was always out because he was a Huntsman. The only Huntsman in his entire family. His aunt knew how to fight, but didn't become a Huntress. _

_ When he, his father and his mother got to the town square of their settlement, the alarms started blaring. “ Mama?” He looked at his mothers wide eyes. _

_ “ You need to leave!” Oscar turned around to find his Uncle running towards him, he would have greeted him with a hug if he wasn't currently scared. Oscar heard the screams of people from his town, “ Daddy?” He looked up at his father. _

_ “ What about you?” His mother asked his Uncle. _

_ “ I'll be fine. Find Emily!” His uncle roared and ran towards a Grimm, 2 swords in his hands.  _

_ His mother picked him up, screaming at his father who decided to help his Uncle fight. He kept screaming, “ Run!” a bunch of times, and his mother had no choice but to run into the forest.  _

_ He will always remember his father's scream of agony. _

_ But, he flew out of her arms when she tripped over and screamed. He was a few feet away from her when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes, and growls. She screamed at him to run, and he did. _

_ He will never forget what his mother's scream of agony sounded like.  _

_ He panted, running as fast as he could even though his legs were so tired. He heard the familiar growl, yet he also saw his farm. He was close! He was so, so clo- _

_ He screamed when he felt something sharp go into where the side of his neck met the back of his neck and he fell. He had to get to the farm, so, he crawled, even though everything hurt. _

_ But, his crawling wasn't fast enough. The same sharp feeling slashed at his back. _

_ Then, a shotgun rang out and he heard the cry of the Grimm as his vision started going black. He could see the mud and colour of his Aunt’s shoes. Black dust particles were all around him. _

_ He remembered, he remembered the cries, and screams of his aunt when she ran to him. He can remember her screaming his name until everything faded. _

_ It was a miracle that he lived, and that he was fine, but the damage was already done. Oscar had a scar by his neck- thankfully, it wasn't very big but still visible- and a scar from his shoulder that went down to his lower back diagonally.  _

_ He covered his scars up, the bandages on his neck and always wore a long-sleeved shirt. It was just a constant reminder of that day. _

_ His Uncle and Father’s bodies were found under a bunch of rubble. Auntie Emily wasn't doing well after they did, but she stayed strong for Oscar and Oscar tried his best to stay strong for her. _

_ Oscar never set foot in the now abandoned settlement. He never set foot in the forest. The only time he did, was when he had to go to the train station because of Oz. He tried his best not to cry that day when he walked through the forest, yet the screams still rang through his head. _

_ Ever since that day, Oscar would put himself into some sort of one-day coma each year on that same day. It just randomly happened, he would sleep for an entire day, having nightmares about it constantly even though his Aunt would be with him. _

_ Speaking of that day, it was coming up. _

* * *

Everyone widened their eyes during the story, even some people had tears- such as Weiss, Nora, Sun and Ruby.

Sun knew what it was like to have your parents died- Sun just, unfortunately, saw them die. 

Oscar eventually moved during the story, so he was sitting on a sofa chair- the same chair he fell off of the second day he was in the house and Ozpin finished talking to everyone.

Sun was the first to approach him, “ I'm...im so sorry. I know what it's like. We're here for you.” He said as he hugged him and Sun could feel the wetness of a tear on his shoulder. 

He heard Ozpin sniff,  _ “I-I am so sorry, Oscar. No one should ever have to go through that.” _

Eventually, everyone joined in on the hug. He kept telling himself not to cry- he cried.

He broke the hug when he ran to his room.

No one chased after him, deciding he needed some time.

* * *

When Qrow made hot chocolate, and Ren made cookies, Oscar still wouldn't come out. Even when Qrow knocked at Oscar’s room door, asking if he wanted hot chocolate but Oscar didn't say anything.

30 minutes passed and Qrow  _ had  _ to do something. 

So, after getting advice from Sun- because Sun knew how to deal with loss and Qrow made a mental note to ask about it later. He went up to Oscar’s room.

“ Oscar..” He slowly opened the door, and took in the sight of no farm boy in the beds but a small light coming from the bathroom and the smell of raspberry. Raspberry, Oscar had a candle that was raspberry scented. 

He walked into the bathroom to find Oscar in the corner, his legs pulled up to his chest and hiding his face in them as he cried. It reminded Qrow when he found Oscar after puking while he was sick a few days ago.

“ Hey, kiddo.” He didn't want to scare Oscar, so he didn't make any sudden movements.

Oscar raised his head, “  _ Please  _ go away you're not my dad.” He sobbed.

Qrow signed, “ Yea, but you know what I am? I'm here, and I love you.”

Oscar cried even more, “ W-what? Love me? No, you don't. You're just lying. You don't even  _ know  _ me.”

“ Oscar, kiddo, I do know you! I know you love banana bread but hate bananas. And I know that you love those snuggle sessions we do. Look, I know- we know- that there's so much we don't know, but if you're afraid we can't handle it, we can handle it! I promise. Bring it! I will listen to you because I love you-”

_ “ Stop saying that.”  _ He gasped out. His throat felt swollen and his lips trembled, “  _ Please  _ just go away.”

It hurt Qrow so, so much just to see him like this. It  _ pained  _ him. His own tears even started to form. He just wanted to hug him and let him cry into his shoulder, whisper reassurances and everything to make him feel better.

“  _ Please.”  _ He whispered over and over.

Qrow sighed, he knew he couldn't win this battle. He left the room.

* * *

So, a few people came in separately, Nora, Ren, Sun, and Ilia came to his room.

Nora and Ren came in first. “Hey..” Nora whispered as she and Ren sat against the wall across Oscar. Oscar looked up, his eyes red and puffy, then hid his face in his legs. They weren't surprised.

But the moment they were about to talk again, Oscar looked up and begged them to leave. They didn't have a choice, and it broke their hearts. 

Sun didn't say anything when he came in. Sun knew what it was like, he had lost his parents when he was 7. So, Sun just hugged him, leaving him banana bread and water. It was what his cousin- Starr Sanzang- did after the loss of his parents, just give him a shoulder to cry on and get his favourite food. It was the Vacuan way of dealing with loss. But, everyone had different ways of dealing with loss.

He let him cry on his shoulder.

~~

Ilia was the last person to come in.

“..Hey.” She came in and sat beside him. He didn't say anything.

She was expecting that.

She sighed, “ When I was young, me and my parents lived in Mantle with the other Faunus working the mines. But my parents wanted something better for me. They managed to enroll me in an Atlas prep school. I felt like a princess being up in Atlas. But I had to follow a set of rules.” 

She put a finger up for each set of rules, “No bringing friends home. No talking about my parents...and absolutely, under no circumstances, was I allowed to change colors. No one could know I was a Faunus. It was confusing at first, but it wasn't hard… especially if it meant being in Atlas. Sometimes, the other girls would say things about the Faunus. That they were animals, that they were cheap, sloppily and dirty, or they lied, and... I'd say these things with them... because I felt like I was one of them. “ She paused before adding, “And then, one day, there was a cave-in at the mines.

Oscar looked up and her eyes met with teary hazel eyes.

“ I was at school, when the news broke. Apparently, one of the workers there tripped while handling some heated Dust crystals. The explosion caused a chain reaction. And my... friends... giggled. I lost control, and as I cried, I turned blue. All of my friends were scared of me, yet they laughed even more.”

Oscar widened his eyes mildly, “ I- I'm sorry.” 

She shrugged, “ Eh, I broke their teeth. I got expelled but it was totally worth it. And I should be the one saying sorry.” She smiled.

For the first time that whole day, Oscar giggled and it ended with a sniff.

“ It takes strength to make your way through grief. It’s like losing a part of yourself, and it takes a while to pull yourself back together again. You, you are strong, Oscar. Especially because you’ve made it this far. We can never get over the loss of someone, but we can move forward, and evolve from it.” She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

And for the first time that whole hour, Oscar wasn’t crying as hard as he did when Qrow came. It was only sniffs and a few rolling tears.

She stood up, “ When you're ready, come downstairs. We can all watch a movie like we did last night- I’m really starting to think that’s all we do- and bake a bunch of stuff.” She then left.

* * *

When Ilia went upstairs, Qrow took that as the perfect chance to tell SSSN about Salem. He wouldn’t wait for Ozpin, especially because Oscar wasn’t doing well right now.

“ So, let us get this straight.” Sun said and put his hands out.

“ There are four maidens, Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter, who each have magical powers which aren't related to a semblance or aura, and when one of them dies, their power is passed on to whoever is in their final thoughts?” Sage asked.

“ Yep,” Everyone said in unison.

“ There are four relics, knowledge, destruction, choice and creation, and each one has a certain magical ability, and they are protected by the four main academies?” Sun asked.

“ Yep.” They all said in unison again.

“And Professor Ozpin reincarnates into a new person each time he dies, and his new person is Oscar?” Scarlet asked.

“ Yep.” 

“So, There’s an evil lady named Salem who wants to do a bunch of stupid shit- which could possibly be killing man kind?” Neptune asked and no one called him out on his language, seeing this was a stressful moment.

Qrow sighed and took a sip from his flask, “ If Salem gets the relics, it's not going to end well. Which is why the huntsman academies- the main ones- hide the relics. The relic would constantly be protected by a bunch of Huntsman and Huntsman in training. So, it would always be out of  _ her  _ reach. But, Beacon fell, and thankfully, Ozpin hid the relic in a tough spot that Salem hasn’t found out.”

“ So...so that.” Sun pointed to the relic, “ is the relic of knowledge?”

Yang nodded her head.

“ And Ruby’s eyes can just light up and shoot some sort of laser beam which kills Grimm?” Neptune asked.

Ruby snorted and nodded.

“ And, about the maidens, Cinder- like the Cinder who caused the fall of Beacon- is currently the fall Maiden, and Vernal- whoever Yang said- was the spring Maiden, but she died, and now you have no idea who the spring Maiden is?” Sun asked.

Everyone nodded.

All of teams SSSN’s eyes were wide, “ This...this is a lot to take in.” Sage admitted.

Qrow nodded his head, “ If you want, you can all back down from going to Atlas-“

“ No.” Sun immediately said, “ This...this is all crazy! And pretty unbelievable, but I know that none of you would lie to us. So, we’re still going to Atlas, and we’ll fight for what’s right.” 

The other members of his team nodded in agreement, “ We saw...we saw a bunch of our friends die at Beacon, and if it’s because of Salem, then we’ll fight. We are willing to do whatever we can to help.” Neptune said.

Qrow smiled, “ Alright.”

“ I still can’t believe Leonardo is a traitor, though.” Sun mumbled.

Qrow sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder, “ I know. It’s hard to believe. I was pretty upset when I found out about it too. But he was a coward. He did what he could to survive, and it was the wrong choice.” 

Sun sighed, “ Yea, I understand.” He rested his head on Qrow’s shoulder and Qrow didn’t even mind.

When ilia came downstairs, they immediately shut up and tried to act normal. Ilia was gonna question it, but decided not to.

And after, Oscar even came down.

Qrow was the first to walk up to Oscar, putting his hands on his shoulders.

Oscar sniffed and wiped a forming tear, “ So, Uh, here’s what I think is best-“

_ “ Oscar..”  _

Oscar ignored Ozpin, “ I know that the others were more of what you had in mind to watch out for, instead of a fourteen year old boy who never even went to an academy. So, I think the best decision is for you to go to Atlas with them, and I’ll go to Atlas in a different train and find another place to stay.”

“ No.” Qrow shook his head.

“ No, I think it would be best-“

“ No no no. We are not doing this without you.” Qrow tried to pull Oscar into a hug but Oscar resisted.

“ I’ll-I’ll visit every day in Atlas, and you can just call when you want to talk to Ozpin.”

“ No.” Qrow said, a little louder than before.

“ Qrow, I really don’t want to argue about his right now.” Oscar sniffed, 

“ I don’t care, it’s not happening.”

‘ I know you feel really sorry for me right now-“

“ This has nothing to do with what you told us.” Qrow gave a reassuring squeeze to Oscar’s shoulders.

Oscar shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears, “ I know that your only always there for me since you probably just have to be nice to the next Ozpin, because let’s face it, you probably don’t even care about me-“

Qrow widened his eyes, “ Oscar, how could you think that? I don’t care about Ozpin being in your head. I don’t see you as ‘The Next Ozpin’ I just see you as Oscar Pine, the adorable farm boy I met in a bar. And to be honest, I didn’t plan on adventuring with kids to Atlas, but here I am! Taking care of all these kids I deeply care about and love. I basically adopted eight kids-“ He turned to look at SSSN and Ilia, “ thirteen now! It’s actually a blessing that I got you here, because I love you-“

“  _ Please  _ don’t say that.” Oscar started to cry again.

Qrow shook his head, “ No, I’m gonna keep saying it, because I do love you. Okay? And I’ll keep saying it.” Qrow wasn’t surprised when Oscar went into the older man's arms, hugging him tight and crying into his shoulder. No one has said they loved him in such a long time.

Qrow rubbed his back as he kept crying, his sniffs filling the quiet room. 

Oscar stopped crying, “ I’m sorry-“

Qrow picked him up and threw him into the couch, tickling him.

Everyone giggled as Oscar started howling with laughter.

“ QROHOHOW-HAHAHA STAHAHAP! STOOP! HAHAHAA.” Oscar tossed his head from side to side, his eyes forming tears of laughter. 

He thought this couldn’t get worse, until Qrow blew a raspberry to his stomach.

Oscar squealed, “ NOHOHOHO! AHAAHAA STAHAHAP-“ He paused to snort- “ QROHOHO-“ Snort.” STAHAHAHAP.” 

Qrow sighed, deciding to let Oscar have mercy, “ That’s what happens each time you say sorry for something where you shouldn’t even be saying sorry!”

“ Sor-“ Qrow narrowed his eyes and Oscar immediately shut up.

Once Qrow got Oscar something to drink, the gang ended up falling asleep in a cuddle pile again.

Well, Qrow’s second surprise could wait until tomorrow. And this was a surprise  _ everyone  _ could participate in, even those who didn’t know how to do what Qrow had in store. Weiss or Sun could probably teach who didn’t know.

“G’night dad.” Oscar murmured tiredly as he curled up against Qrow.

Qrow smiled, “ Good night, son.” 

He continued to listen to the thuds of the rain outside and thunder until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rain rain go away, come again another day. 
> 
> Fun fact: Hiyoko is a real person, she was revealed in the RWBY books ( After The Fall)


	6. A puppy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes skating! And Ozpin decides to let Oscar use some magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this chapter off of FluffyMoments by RoosterTeethLover! And Fluffy Pups by Amalthea_Luchia_Aizen, Daisy78173 and RoosterTeethLover! They are very good writers and you should definitely check out their fics!
> 
> Since I wrote angsty stuff last chapter, here's a fluffy chapter. Sorry it's not very long.
> 
> I tried writing Ozdad I stg but I ain't good at it

4 more days until Atlas.

Ruby jumped when Weiss slammed a textbook filled with papers on the table, “ What's that?” She asked and took a sip from her drink.

Weiss huffed and sat down, “ Yang and Blake’s wedding plans.”

Ruby looked at her confused, “ But they're not married? Nor are they dating.”

“ I’m getting a 3 to 6 year head start.”

Ruby nodded her head slowly, “Alright...” then continued her conversation with Neptune.

“ A man died from eating 440 chicken nuggets,” Ren said.

Nora smirked and cracked her knuckles, “ 439 it is.”

“ Nora, no.”

“ Nora, YES!”

“ Nora, no.” Oscar came into the room and sat down.

She huffed, “ Farmboy eyes, my weakness. Fine.” She said and he smiled.

“ I’m not gonna question it, but I’m gonna question it. Why do you need a fake ID?” Neptune asked.

Ruby mumbled something which Neptune couldn’t hear, “ What was that?”

“ You need to be 18 or older to hold the puppies at Petco…” 

Neptune immediately started laughing and Ruby pouted.

“ How do you want your coffee?” Nora asked Sage as she walked to the coffee pot.

“ I want my coffee as dark and bitter as my soul.”

“ Milk it is, then.”

“ I’m back!” Qrow yelled as they all heard the door open then close.

“ Welcome back!” Ruby yelled.

“ You guys might wanna come see this!” He yelled back.

Everyone looked at each other confused as they decided to head to the front door.

Weiss squealed and hugged Qrow tightly, “ Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” 

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, “ No problem, princess.” She wasn’t as cold as an Ice queen, nor was she an Ice princess, so he just called her princess.

“ What’s going on-” Blake and Yang came down the stairs and Blake stopped talking when she saw pairs of ice skates by the front door, in everyone's size.

“ So this was why you asked me for everyone’s shoe size.” Weiss noted and Qrow nodded his head.” We also have the whole place to ourselves.” He said and Weiss beamed.

Neptune snorted, “ Remember at Beacon when Weiss turned the pool into ice so she could skate on it?”

Everyone laughed and Weiss rolled her eyes, yet she was smiling.

Everyone except a few people knew how to skate.

And one of them was Oscar.

* * *

Thankfully, the place wasn't too far to walk too, and it was good for Neptune because it was still raining outside from the day before. Qrow checked the weather before they left, and it would have been a storm for the next few days, then just a snowstorm the day they were to leave to get to Atlas.

“ Just hold on, okay?” Weiss said as she held Oscar’s hands and slowly skated.

“ I feel like I’m gonna fall,” Oscar said, his legs wobbling a little.

“ You’ll only fall if you think you’re gonna fall.”

“ _Miss Schnee does have a point.”_

Oscar glanced at Sun who was helping Jaune skate- but barely because Jaune was getting the hang of it quickly. 

Weiss chuckled, “ Stand together with your feet together. Push your feet apart while skating and stick one skate out sideways.” She watched as he did what she said and she smiled, “ That’s it!”

She breathed out a laugh, “ I’m gonna let go.”

He looked at her wide-eyed, ” What?!” His voice echoed throughout the skating rink.

Weiss laughed, “ I have to so you can try this next. March forward two steps and let your body glide forward slightly. Do it until you feel comfortable. Then, begin picking up one foot as you glide.”

Oscar nodded slowly and Weiss slowly let go, moving to his side just in case he almost fell.

He breathed out a laugh, he was doing it! After he got used to it, he started stroking- which is basically the same as gliding, except you extend the motion longer. Then, he was skating!

_“ Good job, Oscar!”_

“ You're a fast learner!” Weiss complimented as they skated side by side. 

“ Thank you!” He chuckled. 

Qrow smiled from where he watched, Yang smiling too, “ Good job, Oscar!” He called and Oscar smiled at him. He looked at Neptune and Sun skating hand In hand, a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips. He sighed, “ I don't get it, I'm 40, like men and women, but I can't seem to find anyone.”

Yang smirked, “ I guess your…”

“ Stop.”

Her smirk grew even more and put her sunglasses on- where did she even get them? They were in an indoor skating rink! And it was raining outside! “ I guess you’re... all _bi_ yourself.”

Somewhere in the distance, Scarlet snickered. Qrow facepalmed but smiled as his firecracker went off to skate with Blake. _She’s growing up so fast, I just hope she doesn't screw this up with her stupid ass puns. Though, Blake seems to like them…_

“ Qrowwwww.” Oscar skated up to him, “ Come skateeee.” 

Qrow chuckled, “ I'm a little too old for that, bud.”

Oscar whined, “ Pleaaaaseeee.” He used his puppy dog eyes.

Qrow tried, _he tried._ Ruby and Yang had always used puppy dog eyes on him when they were just little girls. 

He sighed and it ended with a groaned, “ Fine.”

After Qrow said that, he yelped when Oscar grabbed his hand and pulled him into the skating rink. Qrow almost slipped but he had skated enough to keep his balance. He hadn't gone skating in so long, though. Oscar was literally faster than him!

After Oscar chased Sun across the rink, and everyone started to get cold, they all went back to the house. Oscar gave his umbrella to Neptune when they left because it started raining even harder, the rain practically _thundered_ when it hit the ground.

* * *

Ilia had gone to the Belladonna’s rented house, saying they had to discuss something about the White Fang and Menagerie, and that it would take a few hours.

So, Ozpin took that as the perfect chance to show Oscar some magic. Specifically, turning into a dog. Or maybe even a cat. Just small animals.

And there stood Oscar, in the training room, everyone either sitting on the stairs or on the floor. They would have been doing this outside, but there was a storm.

_“ It's easy. Just calm down and concentrate, think of your favourite animal and let the magic just flow through you.”_

Oscar sighed, thinking of his favourite animal, which was a dog. A puppy to be exact. And a small Atlesian ( Alaskan) Malamute to be even more exact! He always loved the small ones, because they were so fluffy like bears!

When Oscar calmed down and concentrated as he closed his eyes, he felt a rush go through him. Then, he felt smaller.

When he opened his eyes, the floor was the closest thing he saw.

“ OH MY GOSH I’M A PUPPY!” Oscar yelled but to everyone it was just a “Woof!”

“ Oh..” Neptune started.

“ My..” Weiss continued.

“ Gosh.” Nora finished.

Ruby squealed and ran towards the small Atlesian Malamute, it was so fluffy and small! Not like the gigantic ones! She picked him up and twirled him around, “ Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” She repeated over and over.

She giggled and looked at Neptune, “ Now I don't need a fake ID to hold the puppies at Petco!” She said happily and Neptune laughed.

Qrow choked on his spit, “ Fake ID?” 

Oscar flinched when Ruby picked him up and started spinning him around, he was even scared because he wasn't used to it at all. But he reminded himself that Ruby was his friend, and that she would never hurt him.

“ Okay, Ruby, calm down..” Weiss slowly walked up to her and took the puppy out of her hands. Ruby protested but let him go.

She cradled the puppy with one arm and booped his nose with her free hand and giggled, “ You're so cute! Awww!” She cooed,

He whined, “ I'm not cute!” Yet all that came out was a woof.

Weiss just stood there, when the puppy in her arms moved a little and his front paws went on her shoulder as he lifted himself up, then did the same movement on her head and he just _sat_ on her head.

She blinked rapidly.

Everyone around her started laughing and she tried her best not to so she wouldn't accidentally make Oscar fall off of her head, yet a few giggles escaped. She lofted her arms up to the top of her head and got a hold of the fluffy canine and put him onto the ground.

He whined. This felt so weird, he was just so small and he couldn't walk as a dog properly. It almost felt wrong, like he was doing something he shouldn't do. He almost felt like crying for some reason.

“ Hey, kid.” Qrow kneeled down to pick Oscar up then stood back up, “You okay?” 

Oscar flinched but reminded himself that it was Qrow. The person who had taken care of him. The person who said he loved him. The person he has snuggle sessions with. 

Oscar smiled and put his paws on Qrow’s shoulders, starting to lick his face. Qrow just blinked, accepting the fact he was getting dog slobber all over him. Everyone giggled.

Once Oscar was done his slobber attack, Qrow let him back in the ground and Oscar got used to walking as a dig- after being constantly reminded by Oz that he can't walk on his back legs.

He walked up to Blake and Blake flinched, but this was Oscar, and not that crazy dig that Ruby and Yang’s dad _mailed_ to Beacon from _Patch._ So, hesitant, she picked up Oscar slowly and RWBY widened their eyes.

“ I think that's the first I've ever seen Blake touch a dog.” Weiss mumbled and Yang snorted.

Ruby gasped, “ Can you understand other dogs? One bark for no, two for yes.”

After asking Oz, Oscar barked 2 times from where he was being cradled in Blake’s arms. 

“ I should have taken Zwei with me..” Ruby murmured and Yang snorted again.

After Blake let him down, his tail was wagging up a storm and he started playing with everyone. Sun seemed to love dogs, seeing as he grew up in Vacuo where not many dogs were...or animals. Just annoying mole crabs and Ravagers that could kill you. 

Sun giggled and booped the canine’s nose, then started giving him belly rubs. And it felt amazing! No wonder why dogs loved and adored getting their bellies rubbed! And Oscar was never gonna admit that his leg kicked the air.

“ I wanna hold him!” Neptune picked him up and he cooed, “You're so adorable and fluffy!” 

After a few minutes of everyone adoring an adorable fluffy Oscar, he turned back and everyone was curled up on the couches. Ilia came back a few minutes after he turned back. 

For a change, Weiss was actually baking cookies, she told Ren to rest since he had been cooking and baking non-stop.

She also said she had to work on her baking skills, and Ruby grumbled, “ Cake butler and cookie Butler.” and Oscar will remember the glare Weiss gave her.

Weiss would start singing and use a baking spatula as a microphone during her baking and everyone would giggle.

_Today, I change my place in history_

_Today, I'm gonna start a brand new life_

_Done with suffering, had enough of misery_

_Finally on a path that's heading somewhere bright_

_I feel a different kind of energy_

_Kickin' everything to overdrive_

_Switched-on, revved-up, turbo-mode vitality_

_Find it hard to believe that I feel so alive_

Eventually Yang decided to come help her and they both started singing the song,

_I looked in the mirror and I gotta say_

_It's been a long, long time since I felt this way_

_Right now, I'm just a bit surprised_

_'Cause I feel just fine and I might just touch the sky_

_Eventually_ , Neptune started doing some dorky dance moves with them and everyone started laughing.

After an hour and 30 minutes later, the cookies were done! Once they all ate, it got pretty late, so Oscar went to his room, grabbed a blanket, then went back to the living room and wrapped himself up as if he were a burrito and rested his head in Weiss’s lap.

“ Like a little breakfast burrito.” She said and giggled.

Everyone started getting tired as Weiss sang a song, it wasn't as energetic as the last one, it was more of a lullaby.

_Some people fall in love for life_

_Others never get it right_

_Love's fickle when it calls_

_One thing that I know for sure_

_Longer than our lives endure_

_You're my forever fall_

She hummed the remainder of the song, and Oscar ended up falling asleep.

* * *

When Oscar opened his eyes, he was in an apartment, decorations were mixed colours of green and silver. He felt himself on a couch, and when he turned around, a man with silver hair and holding _his_ cane was on the couch across from him.

“ It's good to see you, Oscar.” They said.

That...that voice, it sounded so familiar, “ Why are you- oh my gosh, Ozpin?!” 

Ozpin smiled, “ Guilty as charged.”

Oscar widened his eyes, “ Oz!” He shot up and started hugging Ozpin.

Ozpin was surprised, and he heard the thud of his cane dropping. Smiling, Ozpin higher him back, “ Well, this is nice.”

Oscar squeezed, “ I've been wanting to meet you for so long! But I never thought it was possible!” He said then sat down beside Ozpin on the couch.

Ozpin chuckled, “ I've been wanting to do this for a while now.” 

“ Where are we?” Oscar asked.

Ozpin hummed, “ We are in our mindset right now. I decided to choose my old apartment from when I was a headmaster at Beacon as a place for us to meet.”

Oscar looked at him up and down, then around the apartment, “ So, this is you when you were Headmaster Ozpin?” He asked.

Oz nodded.

“ Even though you already ate, would you like some hot chocolate?” Ozpin asked and Oscar immediately nodded.

After 2 microwaved mugs later, they were both cured up on the couch, Oscar resting his head on Ozpin’s shoulder and Ozpin having an arm around his shoulder. They watched a movie called Mrs. Doubtfire. 

When Ozpin came to ruffle Oscar’s hair, Oscar slapped his hand away and Ozpin put his hand back in surrender. But when Ozpin’s hand brushed at his side, Oscar giggled.

Ozpin smirked, remembering when Qrow tickled Oscar and Ozpin decided to start tickling Oscar.

“ OZPINNN HAHAA NOHOHO STAHAHAHAP! HAHAHA!” Oscar howled with laughter, tears in his eyes and his head kept moving side to side.

“ If I can remember correctly...you're very ticklish too...this!” Ozpin blew a raspberry to his stomach and Oscar shrieked, “ NOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAP!-” Oscar paused to snort, ” PLEAHEHEHASE! STOHOHOPP HAHA!” 

Ozpin sighed, deciding to let the young boy have mercy. They just sat in piece after that.

But, the table in front of Oscar disappeared into dust. 

Ozpin hummed, “ You're waking up.”

Oscar frowned, “ Can I come back here?” He asked.

Ozpin smiled, “ Of course you can! Whenever you go to sleep!” 

And with a final hug to Ozpin, Oscar woke up.

~~

The sun was rising and light came through the blinds and Oscar heard the familiar smell of pancakes. He moved his head a little from Weiss’s lap to see Ren already up and making pancakes, he gave a small wave to Oscar and Oscar smiled in responds since his hand was currently in his blanket burrito.

He was happy that he finally got to see Ozpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Touch The Sky by Jeff Williams and Forever Fall by Jeff Williams, ( RWBY songs)


	7. Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of fluff between Oscar and Qrow until they head to the train station and the V6 chapters come in! 
> 
> More Puppy!Oscar.

3 more days until Atlas.

Everyone was so annoyed when the storm caused the power to go out. No lights. No Wifi. No electricity. No to anything they could do with their scrolls. They couldn't even watch a movie as they planned! Honestly, watching movies and cuddle piles was all they did nowadays.

With no electricity, it led to a pillow fight.

“ When I said to pack up your pillows because we're leaving soon, I didn’t mean a pillow fight!” Qrow yelled and dodged a pillow that was being thrown at him by Ruby.

“ You’ll never beat us old man!” Yang yelled from her side of the living room with the rest of her team.

Qrow scoffed, “ Old man? Oh, I’ll show you old!” He grabbed two pillows and ran towards the four girls, hitting them with the pillows.

Everyone who wasn’t participating giggled- Such as Scarlet, Oscar and Ren.

“ Scarlet, come on!” Sage yelled then he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the fray. Oscar giggled when Scarlet mouthed “ Help me” but he didn’t do anything.

“ Kid-” Qrow was cut off with a yelp when Nora hit him with a pillow and Oscar giggled even more.

“ Come join!” Nora exclaimed as she ran towards Ren and Oscar, grabbing their hands and pulling them into a fight, despite his and Ren’s protests.

They just stood there, until a smirk appeared on Oscar’s face and he grabbed a pillow then hit Ren, “ Traitor!” He yelled and Oscar stuck his tongue out at him.

Thankfully, Ilia was with the Belladonna’s again, so when Blake tried to hit him with a pillow, he quickly turned into a dog and scared the living daylights out of Blake.

He giggled as he turned back then hit her with a pillow and she fell into a pile of pillows on the floor.

“ Your good.” She murmured then jumped back up.

Neptune chuckled, “ See this is a pillow fight! Not an actual fight with pillows where we use our damn weapons-” He yelped when Yang used her gauntlets to shoot a pillow at Neptune and everyone laughed.

Soon, the pillow fight ended, and Oscar, being a dumb yet fun puppy, decided to go outside into the THUNDERING RAIN. He would have stopped if Ozpin had thought of telling him that _if his dog form gets muddy or wet, then so will he in HUMAN FORM._

Which led to Oscar being bathed as a dog. He could have just done it when he was back to normal, but Ruby said she missed Zwei and giving him baths, so, being the nice person he is, decided to be bathed as a puppy.

* * *

“ Do you think he's more fluffy when wet?” Ruby asked.

Yang snorted, “ Anything is... _paw-sible_ when he's a dog.” Somewhere from across the room, everyone groaned except Scarlet.

Yang rolled her eyes, “ Oh come on! That joke was dog-gone funny!” Everyone groaned again.

Yang gasped, “ When we're finished with him, we should watch Jurassic Bark!” She winced when she remembered the power was out.

“ Yang, shut up!” Sun shouted and Yang grumbled something yet smiled.

“ Please do,” Qrow said as he came into the room, holding a VERY muddy and fluffy puppy- seriously, he was so fluffy you couldn't see his legs if you weren't close.

Yang smirked, “ Hey, Oscar, when we're done, do you want some woofles?”

Oscar growled and Yang immediately put her hands up in surrender. 

The sound of the water coming out of the bathtub tap filled throughout the room and Oscar was starting to regret this quickly. Could he drown? He didn't know how to swim when he was normal, so surely he couldn't swim as a puppy. He wasn't even used to running as a dog! Wait, could he even drown with his puppy form when there was barely a pool of water? Nahh.

_“ Oscar, I'm sure you'll be fine. They wouldn't let you drown. And Mr. Vasilias is here, I'm sure he'll help if something happens.”_

_He wants nothing to do with water. Oscar thought, loud enough for Oz to hear._

Everyone was pretty close to the tub yet Neptune was backed away from it- at least 2 metres away from it. Oscar whined, still a little afraid and curled up in Qrow’s arms.

Qrow chuckled, “ If your muddy-self sits on my head as you did with Weiss yesterday, I'll shave your puppy butt.” Qrow could see how the puppy widened its eyes and he immediately started laughing. 

Oscar wiggled in Qrow’s grip but Qrow held him tight and cuddled him, kissing the top of his fluffy head, “ Nope, you're not getting out of this.” Qrow wasn't even annoyed that he was getting a few muddy stains on his shirt, “ What if we put bubbles?”

Oscar perked up and Qrow took that as a yes.

“ Done!” Ruby said as she turned the bathtub tap off. Qrow started walking towards it, holding Oscar with both of his hands. Oscar whined and kicked his paws a little as he got closer and closer to the water, but Ozpin kept telling him it was fine- Then, he was in the water.

It felt so...weird. 

The tub was filled with bubbles and looked a little dirty because of the mud, but it was all fine. Ruby would constantly get the bottle of bubbles and _pour_ it onto Oscar.

Ozpin smiled.

When Ruby was 5, and Yang was 7, it was a while after Summer had disappeared, so Oz decided to help Qrow with the girls, despite Beacon Academy. He remembered when Ruby was running around the house, holding something in her hand.

_“ What's that?”_ He had asked.

_“ A knife!” She yelled happily and showed the knife to Ozpin, still holding it._

_Ozpin and Qrow looked at each other wide-eyed, “ No!” He immediately yelled and chased her around the house. If It wasn't for Tai deciding to come out of his room right when Ruby had passed by it and picked her up, she could have accidentally stabbed herself._

_Then, that day, Yang took Ruby to find Raven._

_After that, Ozpin didn't come back because Tai was feeling better. It was weird how Yang trying to find Raven, made him come out of his misery and depression- and his damn room for once._

Qrow, making sure he was aiming at his two nieces and not Neptune and the others, decided to splash some water onto them. “ Uncle Qrow!” Yang shrieked and splashed some water onto him- Oscar in the middle of it all.

Ruby giggled and grabbed a handful of bubbles, putting it on Qrow’s head. He gasped and laughed then immediately grabbed the nozzle of the bathtub. He glanced at Neptune who understood immediately and ran to the corner of the room. He turned on the nozzle and aimed it at everyone and they all shrieked as water covered them all, and if any of the water made its way to Neptune, he would immediately use his semblance if it touched him.

Once Oscar was squeaky clean, Qrow picked him up and placed him down on the floor. A devilish smirk came across Oscar’s face- though it just looked like a smile to the others- and started vigorously shaking himself. 

Even though Qrow and his two-favourite- nieces were already wet, they still shrieked and Ruby petal dashed away with Yang. Sun just stood there, letting the water hit him. He grew up in Vacuo for crying out loud! There was never water! If there was, it would just be a rainstorm- a mixed blessing because it would give them water, but cause a flood and wipe out an entire settlement. Good luck and Bad luck; Life and Death; That was Vacuo for ya. Sun was happy he was able to go to Mistral- just not happy that people there didn't like the Faunus.

As Oscar kept shaking, he started turning back to his human form. In a blink, Qrow saw Oscar in front of him, smirking. Qrow glared and Oscar giggled.

“ I need a shower,” Qrow said as he got up from the floor- even though he was already wet.

Ruby’s eyes lit up, “ Oh, I wanna show you something!” She ran to the shower on the other side of the bathroom and he followed. She turned it on then the showerhead nozzle had colourful water coming out of it, changing colours at times. It was like a rainbow! The water turned to every colour you could name. 

“ How-” Qrow just blinked and she giggled.

He laughed “ Alright, all of you get out of here.” He put a hand on Ruby’s head and playfully pushed her away. As they started to leave the main bathroom in the house, Qrow yelled, “ Clean up the feathers from the pillows!” Everyone groaned, yet still cleaned up.

* * *

2 more days until Atlas. 

Oscar couldn't see Ozpin when he went to sleep because he had a nightmare. And he needed someone, but Ozpin was currently sleeping. So, Oscar chose a horrible choice: Go downstairs and just watch the rain and thunder- even though he was scared of the booming sound the thunder made.

He pulled up a chair by the clear sliding door that led outside and watched the rain hit the door hard and Oscar watched as the rain slid down the door, and more and more rain pounded against it. It was as if the rain was begging to be let inside. 

With a _BOOM_ of Thunder, Oscar yelped and almost fell out of his chair. Yep, bad idea to just watch the rain! But...he didn't want to be alone. He had SSSN, but he still had nightmares, maybe he just had to get used to them in his room so he would be fine? So, he went to someone else's room.

~

Qrow hated storms, he liked the rain because it made him sleepy, but he hated the booming sound of thunder and the light that came from the lightning that illuminated his room. 

He barely had time to register the sliding of feet by his room until his door creaked open. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times for the blurriness to go away. There stood Oscar, a hand on his arm and looking nervous.

“ I- uh, I had an n-nightmare and the thunder sort of uh..” He hated admitting this, “Scares me.” He finished.

Qrow gave a soft smile and lifted the covers, Oscar immediately going under them and hiding under them. “ Thunder scares you, huh?” Qrow asked and he could hear Oscar give a muffled, “ Yes!” from under the covers. Qrow could feel him flinch when thunderstruck and heard a small whimper.

Qrow moved a little so he was under the blanket with Oscar-not even caring that his ankles were dangling off the bed.

“ Nightmare?”

Oscar closed his eyes and looked away, “ It was the day, my uh, parents died.” 

Qrow frowned and moved forward a little to hold the young farm boy, “ It's alright, kid. I'm sure your parents were wonderful people.”

Oscar sniffed, “ It wasn't my parents in the dream..”

Qrow looked down, a look of confusion on his face, “ Then who?” He asked.

  
  


Oscar sniffed again, “ It was...you. You were trying to protect me, but then it...killed you...and I saw everything. It just felt and looked so real…”

Qrow shushed him, “ Shh. It's alright. I'm here for you, and I promise I won't leave. And honestly, I'd do anything to protect you, even If it means risking my life, as long as it means keeping you out of it and safe.” He said as he held Oscar tight.

He could feel Oscar nod his head slowly against his chest. “ Alright. Now, let's get up from under the covers because, in five minutes, we’ll probably have difficulty breathing, ” Qrow said and Oscar giggled as they both got out from under the covers.

Oscar rested his head on Qrow’s chest and Qrow ran his fingers through Oscar’s hair.

“ Qrow?” Oscar whispered.

“ Yeah?” He responded.

“ Will-I- nevermind,” Oscar said, shaking his head.

Qrow sighed, “ Hey, hey. Remember what I said when I met you for the first time?” He asked.

Oscar blinked so Qrow took that as he didn't remember, “ I said that you could tell me whatever ya want, kid. Whether it be a small problem or some gigantic problem, I'll listen.”

Oscar away and fidgeted with his fingers, “ I- you'll never hurt, or leave me or any of us, right?”

Qrow widened his eyes mildly, “ Oscar, I would never leave you or any of the other kids. I love all of you, and care about you all so much. I'd never hurt any of you, and i'll happily let you punch me if I accidentally do something wrong. I love you, alright? So I'll never leave. I promise.”

Oscar smiled and snuggled into Qrow, “ Thank you, dad.” He said tiredly.

Qrow wasn't surprised, he had always called him dad when he was tired. Qrow noticed how Oscar didn't flinch as thunderstruck again and the rain pounded harder than usual, then looked down to see that Oscar had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow. “ Anytime, son.” He said and leaned a bit to place a soft kiss on his head.

* * *

They were leaving for Atlas tomorrow.

WOOHOO! 

Just a day until Oscar could finally leave this house with the same coloured brown walls and neutral decorations of the same paintings of Mistral. It was still raining and thundering from the other day, but not as much.

The others had gone out to get supplies for the trip- such as food, blankets, and some extra pillows. Except for Neptune and Oscar, since no one asking Oscar and Neptune refused to step into the rain, just sleeping the entire day.

At least the power was back on!

Oscar was upset that he wasn't asked to go with them. He had started to feel like he was a part of the team, but did the others just not think he was good enough for the team? Was he too young and weak?

Yet, Ozpin made him think otherwise, telling him that they don't think of him that way and just saying reassurances until he had calmed down. 

And when he calmed down, it led to him bothering Qrow.

“ You're that excited to leave, aren't you kiddo?” Qrow asked Oscar who was running around the house. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, crumpled papers all over the table that was for James.

_It's been two weeks since the attack on Haven_ _academy. ~~It was stated that the plan to destroy Mistral’s CCT was stopped by.~~ _

On all the papers were letters, everything crossed out because he just had to make the report _perfect._ But Qrow was far from doing something perfectly or being perfect.

Oscar flopped down onto the couch beside Qrow, moving a little so his head was in Qrow’s lap. Qrow glanced down for a second, a smile forming at the corner of his life then looked back to the paper he was currently writing on.

“ Qrooow! You need to take a break!” Oscar pouted.

Qrow chuckled, “ I need to write my letter to James, and deal with Haven.” 

Oscar whined...then an idea popped up into his head.

In the blink of an eye, Qrow felt something heavy on him. He looked down- to find the same fluffy puppy that he and his nieces had washed. The puppy looked at him with the BIGGEST puppy dog eyes he has ever seen.

Qrow sighed, “You kids are really putting too much into the words “ puppy dog eyes.” 

The puppy whined and Qrow groaned, “ Fine! I'll take a break.” He said and threw his hands up in surrender. Oscar giggled but all that came out was a woof and Qrow held Oscar, cuddling him and scratching behind his ears. 

At one point, Qrow was on his back and holding Oscar up in the air. “ You are an adorable puppy!” He cooed.

Oscar growled, “ I am not adorable!” 

Qrow chuckled and brought Oscar down, holding him and cuddling him.

Eventually, Neptune came downstairs, “ This is cute.” He chuckled as he saw Qrow holding Oscar and sat down on a sofa chair.

“ Hey, kid. You get some good sleep?” Qrow asked and let Oscar onto the ground as the puppy ran to Neptune. 

Neptune giggled and picked the puppy up, placing him into his lap and scratching behind his ears, “ Yep.” He said.

Qrow sighed, “ Good. Now keep Oscar like that so I can start working again.” He said and Neptune nodded and held Oscar, giving him belly rubs or scratching behind his ear. What? He loved dogs! His mom never let them have a dog as a kid.

“ How are we gonna get to Atlas?” Neptune found himself asking.

Qrow looked up from his paper, “ Well, there's a military base that belongs to Atlas’s military. They wouldn't abandon it, so if we play our cards right, then we might be able to get up to Atlas. Though people in Argus-”

Neptune choked on his spit and Qrow widened his eyes.

“ Argus?!” Neptune yelled.

Qrow nodded his head slowly, “ Yea...You have a problem with Argus?” 

Neptune sighed and shifted uncomfortably In his sofa chair, holding Oscar a little tighter, “ My...family lives In Argus..”

Qrow quirked an eyebrow up, “ You're saying that as if it's a bad thing..”

“ It's not bad!” Neptune immediately said and Qrow flinched, “ Sorry. It's just that...my family doesn't know I'm with Sun, and they're not exactly nice people when it comes to me dating the same gender. And, if they learn I'm still afraid of the water, I think my brother will throw me off a pier again.” Neptune admitted.

Qrow winced, “ Sorry, kiddo. Hopefully, we don't see them in Argus, ” 

Neptune nodded his head in agreement, “ Yea, hopefully.” Neptune of course wanted to see his family, but they would instantly hate him if they found out he was dating Sun. 

Qrow looked down at his letter, re-reading it.

_It's been two weeks since the attack on Haven. The official report states that the plot to destroy Mistral's CCT Tower was thwarted by Ghira Belladonna and the Faunus militia group from Menagerie. A Huntsman and some students coincidentally visiting the headmaster were also able to lend some assistance. Unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart lost his life while trying to defend his school. And those responsible for organizing the attack managed to escape. As I'm sure you can guess, there's a lot more to this report than I'm willing to say in this letter. But for now, what I'm trying to say is that we're on our way to Atlas, James. There's a good chance we'll get there before this letter does, but in case we don't, I need you to know that we're bringing a lot more than bad news with us. See you soon, Qrow._

And as he finished reading, the front door opened.

A chorus of, “ We're back!” Came from the room over. Oscar jumped out of Neptune’s lap and turned back, sitting beside Qrow. Qrow hoped the kids would see the towels he put by the front door.

“ Thanks for the towels, Qrow!” Weiss came into the room, wearing her towel as a cape. Ruby came in next, petal bursting into the laundry room, and before Weiss could say anything, Ruby yelled, “ I know not to put it in with the white clothes! I already made the mistake once, I won't do it again!” 

Qrow snorted, remembering when Sun found his top in the dryer coloured pink. 

Once everyone came in and dried off, they all sat in the living room, watching a movie- which they do every night basically- and drinking hot chocolate.

“ I can't believe it's our last day in this house,” Blake said, below her breath.

“ I honestly wished we could stay, since I don't want to go to Atlas. At. All.” Weiss said.

“ Speaking of Atlas, how are we getting there?” Jaune asked.

Qrow noticed how Neptune tensed and Qrow groaned, “ We can discuss that tomorrow! For now, let's watch a movie and enjoy the time we have in this house.” He said and snuggled into Oscar.

They spent the rest of the night watching 3 movies, it would have been 4 if Qrow hadn't forced them to go to sleep because they had to wake up early tomorrow. 

Argus, here they come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what happens in V6 AND IT’S GONNA PAIN ME TO WRITE IT JANDISJDJSMD


	8. Argus Limited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to leave for Argus! 
> 
> Sun and Neptune have a...little problem with their relationship; Neptune’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER MADE ME CRY OMGSJSNSIDJD
> 
> *inhales*  
> *exhales*  
> *inhales*  
> *cries*

Qrow sighed, “ Believe me, I’m not crazy about going to Atlas either. But without the spring maiden here to seal the Relic back in its Vault, it's our best option.” He said to an annoyed Weiss.

It was finally time to go to Argus! Everyone-except Weiss and Neptune- were so happy to leave! 

“ Great, another kingdom that hates Faunus,” Sun said as he rolled his eyes and Blake groaned in agreement.

“ Atlas may be the safest kingdom we have at the moment, but their borders are closed. General Ironwood called everyone back.” Ren pointed out.

“ Eh, not everyone.” Qrow said as he pulled out his scroll, and showed a hologram of a map, “ The city of Argus is a ways north of us and it's the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. They've got the largest Atlas military base outside the kingdom. There's no way they'd leave it abandoned, and if we play our cards right, I think there's a good chance we could convince them to escort us straight to Ironwood.”

Blake giggled,” I mean, we do have the missing heiress to the Schnee dust company.” 

Scarlet snickered, “ Yea, I’m sure Atlas would love to see the missing Schnee Heiress.”

“Ex-Heiress, actually.” Weiss corrected as she closed her suitcase full of dust.

Yang put her bag down, “ True, true. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it.” She said as she winked and Weiss rolled her eyes, “ Ugh…” Weiss groaned.

“Hopefully the first option will suffice,” Ozpin said as he walked into the living room.

“Glad to see you're feeling better,” Qrow said, noting the fact Ozpin hadn’t taken control for the whole 2 weeks.

“Likewise, and while I'm sure we could all use more time to recover, I'm afraid time is of the essence,” Ozpin said as he reached the end of the table and leaned onto his cane.

Blake nodded her head, “ Right, as long as that thing's out in the open, its power could fall into the wrong hands.”

Jaune finished sharpening his sword, “ Speaking of, what does it do exactly? Qrow never really told us.”

Qrow and Ozpin glanced at each other, “ Of course.” Ozpin said as he grabbed the relic.

He held the relic out and it got bigger by the second, “ Of course. The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful and incredibly dangerous ability. Its user can ask any question, and the Lamp will provide an answer.” Ozpin answered.

Ren breathed out a laugh, “ Intriguing…”

“ That’s incredible.” Blake agreed.

“ It’s awesome!” Sun exclaimed.

Ozpin chuckled, “Indeed. However, it's not without drawbacks. The Lamp cannot tell of events that have yet to happen, and it will only ever answer three questions every one hundred years.”

Yang shrugged, “ Well, I guess that's not so bad. Adds a _lot_ of pressure though.” 

Nora perked and jumped up, “ Then let's put it to a vote! What should we ask first?” She asked and ran towards the couch Qrow was sitting on,

“ Oh!” She gasped and Qrow spit out his coffee. “ Can we ask for more questions? CAN WE ASK FOR MORE QUESTIONS?!”

“ They’re not wishes,” Ren said and put a hand on his forehead.

“ Would be nice if they were wishes, though,” Neptune noted.

Ozpin chuckled,“ I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment. The questions were used before I sealed it away.” He said and Nora pouted.

“ Well, at least now we know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe!”Ruby said.

Qrow put his scroll away, “ Alright, train will be here in a few hours.” He said and Oscar took control again then sat down beside him.

“ Is your stuff packed up?” Qrow asked and everyone in the room nodded.

Qrow stood up, “ Alright. Belladonna’s will be here soon with Ilia, so you can all say your goodbyes to them.” And he left the room.

“ Doesn’t your family live in Argus?” Sun asked and looked at Neptune. 

Neptune tensed and rubbed the back of his neck, “ Uh, yea…”

Sun’s eyes lit up, “ I can finally meet them!”

Neptune and Oscar’s eyes widened and Neptune chuckled nervously, “ Yea...maybe. But they probably won’t be there so, uh…” He said

“ What makes you say that?” Weiss asked.

“ Well, I mean we move a lot, I mean we lived in Argus, then moved to Mistral, then a settlement, then back to Argus, so…”

“ Well, hopefully, they’re still in Argus!” Ruby perked up and Neptune shifted uncomfortably.

Sun noticed.

* * *

Oscar looked at a happily jumping Ruby, holding something behind her back.

“ What is it?” Sage asked.

She squealed and showed them all a bag from the train station gift shop.

Weiss rolled her eyes, “ What an absolute waste of-”

“ What did you get me!” Yang interjected and rushed up to her sister.

Ruby giggled and bounced around, “ You’ll have to wait and see~”

“ No fair!” Yang pouted and tried to grab the gift bag, but Ruby turned away before she could grab it.

Nora perked up, “ Oh, I can’t believe we’re taking the train to Argus! The beautiful northern coastline…” She trailed off.

“ It’s not that beautiful…” Neptune grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“You really think it’s too early for beach season?” Nora asked,

Ren chuckled, “ Unfortunately, but we will be one step closer to Atlas.”

Neptune just groaned for 10 seconds and everyone stared at him. Weiss only nodded her head.

“ Are you annoyed about going to Argus?” Sun asked.

Neptune scoffed,“ Oh, whatever gave you that idea?” He threw his hands up.

“ Okay, just calm down.”

Neptune pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, “ I’m gonna go check on Blake.” He said as he stood up and walked away. Sun watched with sad eyes as he walked away. What was going on with his boyfriend? Was he annoyed that they were leaving Mistral? Leaving Haven?

“ Is he okay?” Jaune asked.

“I don’t know,” Sun admitted, “ I just hope it's not my fault.” He murmured.

Could Oscar tell them about Neptune’s family? It wasn’t his story to tell, but maybe he could warn Sun about his family? Or maybe Neptune could warn him? Oh, for crying out loud, he was thinking too much about this when it was none of his business! 

“ I can’t believe I’m going to Atlas.” Oscar admitted, “ I never thought I’d go to the richest kingdom in all of Remnant.”

“ Well, I'm glad you're all excited. But I don't think you appreciate the trouble I went through to leave Atlas.” Weiss said. 

Ruby sheepishly smiled, “ I know you're worried, Weiss, but trust us. All of us won't leave your side for a second! I promise.” and Weiss smiled back.

“ No one’s gotta be worried with us around.” Oscar heard the voice of a man and turned around, there were 2 men- who seemed like Huntsman- walked towards them.

“ Aaaand you are?” Nora asked, not even caring.

“Why Dee and Dudley of course. The Argus Limited's very own Huntsmen. We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory.” Dee said.

Dudley cleared his throat, “But for a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous.” He winked and everyone rolled their eyes.

“ Yeah, I got a tip for Ya.” Oscar smiled when he heard Qrow, “ Buzz off.” He went to stand in front of his 2 nieces, who gave silly faces to the 2 Huntsmen.

“Looks like Mistral's really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days.” He put a hand on his hip.

Dee scoffed, “ Hey! You're talking to a-”

“ A professional Huntsman, right.” Qrow interjected as he pulled out his scroll and showed his own license, “ Well, it seems one of you heroes left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open. It'd be a shame to lose your job before it even started.”

The 2 of them looked at each other, “ I...I didn't do it!” Dudley said. Dee groaned, “ Come on, dummy.” He said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

_“ I do hope those weren't Beacon graduates.”_

Oscar chuckled, “You know sometimes the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming. But then people like that come along and make me grateful that it's our jobs and theirs.” Everyone made sounds of agreement.

“So, you kids ready to go? Bike all loaded up?” Qrow asked and Yang and Ruby shot a thumbs up.

Weiss nodded, “ Just waiting on Blake. As usual.”

Sage hummed, “ Isn't she saying goodbye to Ilia?” He asked and everyone nodded.

“ Do you think she's gonna try running again?” Jaune asked jokingly.

“ We’ll know if Sun disappears.” Scarlet said and smirked.

“ Haha. Very funny.” Sun said sarcastically, but he was still smiling.

_“ If she does, I think we should get the tuna.”_

Oscar started cackling and everyone looked at him.

“ What's so funny, kid?” Qrow asked.

Oscar calmed down and his tackles turned to chuckles, “ Oz just said something funny.”

Yang smirked, “ Oh my gosh, guys.”

“ Stop.” Sun immediately said.

Her smirk grew even more, “ They have their own _inside_ joke!” Everyone groaned yet Scarlet snickered. Was he seriously the only one who liked her puns?

~

“ You ready to go?” Neptune asked as Blake walked towards him.

“ Yea.” Blake said, below her breath. She looked at Ilia then gave a final wave and Ilia waved back, they both turned back around. Neptune put an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the stairs to where everyone sat, “ She'll be fine. She can take care of herself.” He reassured.

Blake sighed, “ Yea..”

She could see a monkey tail moving back and forth in the distance and she had to ask, “ What's up with you and Sun?” 

Neptune choked on his spit, “ Uh, what do you mean?” He asked nervously.

“ There's some sort of tension between you two. Mostly coming from you.”

“ It's that obvious, isn't it?”

“ Yea.”

He groaned and retracted his arm, “ It's just that…”

“ That..?” Blake prompted.

He sighed, “ My family are homophobes.” He admitted, “ I've hidden the fact I was bisexual for...maybe 5 years. If my family went back to Argus- which is likely because they sent me a letter saying they want back- then I'll probably see them. I don't want to tell Sun because I don't want to make a big deal of it, and he might think he isn't ‘good enough’ for me, or just think he's a disappointment if my family finds out I'm with him. _IF._ And he would probably start screaming at my family. Maybe even you too.”

“ Why would I scream at them?” Blake asked, “ Though, I would love to scream at your family.” She added and he snorted

“...They’re also not fans of Faunus…”

Blake stopped walking, then started cracking her knuckles, “ Address?”

“ Blake, no.”

“ Blake, yes.”

“ You're not beating up my family.”

“ I will-” Blake was interpreted by Sun. “ Your back!” He said from where he sat beside Oscar. Neptune and Blake glanced at each other, Blake giving a face that read ‘We’ll talk about this later’ to him.

As the next few minutes went by, it was announced that their train was here.

Oscar was nervous, the last time he was in a train station, he had seen Hazel. Oh gods, just thinking of him made him scared. “ You okay, kid?” Qrow asked.

Oscar smiled nervously, “ Yea, it's just the last time I was at a train station, Hazel was there.” 

Qrow frowned and kneeled down, “ Hey, I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and as long as I'm there with you, you will never get hurt, alright? It's you and me. Always.” 

Oscar nodded, “ Yeah.” He said, below his breath and Qrow ruffled his hair. Qrow stepped inside the train and waited at the door, looking at Oscar. Oscar let out a breath and stepped inside the train. Qrow smiled.

Argus, here we come!

* * *

  
  
More like stranded in the middle of somewhere ‘ here we come’!

The train was attacked by Grimm, and APPARENTLY, the Grimm were attracted to the relic, which was right on Oscar’s hip connected to his belt! So, they detached part of the train so the passengers could safely get to Argus. Team SSSNl, Jaune, Nora, and Ren stayed on the train to Argus, and Oscar, team RWBY, Qrow, stayed on the part of the train being attacked by Grimm.

The last Grimm- which was the biggest- sent a fireball towards the train tracks before it was killed and sent the part of the train crashing into the middle of nowhere. 

And apparently- an old lady was with them now!

“Great! This is just great! We're stranded, we lost half of our party, and we've gained a defenseless old lady!” Oscar could hear the struggle in Yang’s voice, then turned around to find her in the snow- her bike falling down beside her.

Oscar looked down at the lady, “ My name is Maria Calavera, and I am not defenseless! I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that are in desperate need of repair. Okay, I'm starting to see your point.” Maria said and he snorted.

“Yang, knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll just be inviting even more Grimm.” Qrow said, helping Weiss up from the ground.

Blake scoffed, “Does that even matter? Apparently, we've been attracting Grimm ever since we left Haven.” She put her hand on her hip.

Yang threw her hands up, “ Oh, and _how_ could I forget about that? What happened to no more lies and half-truths?”

Oscar nodded his head in agreement, “ Yeah, I think it's time we got an explanation…” He felt energy burst through him and Ozpin was in control.

“ _I did not lie_ to you…” He said.

“ Well, you _certainly_ didn't tell us everything about the Relic.” Weiss pointed out.

Ozpin put his hands out, “ Please, now is not the time.”

Yang shook her head, “ No, we're past that! I wanna know why you're still not telling us everything.”

Ozpin sighed, “ It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the Relics. It's faint, but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option.” 

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, “ You know, I'm getting real tired of people choosing what's best for me.” She said, coldly.

“Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?” Yang asked, putting a hand on her hip.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I believed the Kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth. And I believed Leonardo deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not for the unfortunate missteps he made in his final year.” Ozpin started to walk, his feet leaving prints in the snow.

“ Missteps?!” Yang asked In disbelief- and anger.

“What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible. I am not here to argue differently, but does one lapse in judgment truly negate all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him.” Oscar was starting to feel the anger bubbling up in Ozpin. 

Yang sighed and tried to calm down. Keyword TRIED, “ Look, we're supposed to be in this together. You can trust us! We're not gonna turn our backs on you.”

“ **_Do you really think Leo was the first?!”_ **Ozpin’s voice echoed throughout the forest. Oscar felt the anger, and the sadness coming from Ozpin. It almost made him want to cry. “ That he didn't say those exact same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep, the reason I... Where's the Relic?”

“ Right here.” Ruby was holding the relic in her hands, “It got scattered in the crash.

“Please, hand it over.” Ozpin put his hand out.

Something was wrong, and Oscar felt it. He even _knew_ it.

“So all those times you talked about having faith in humanity, that was just for everyone else?” She asked.

Ozpin sighed, “That's not what I meant to suggest. Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item and I simply feel as though it is my burden to bear.”

“But, you said it couldn't do anything right now.”

No, no, Oscar he had to do something. Something wasn't right! He felt like Ozpin was lying- no he _knew_ Ozpin was lying! But why?! Oscar started to channel up all the energy he had, to try and take control back, to _warn_ them.

_Jinn._ The name echoed throughout his head, and he swore he saw a man with brown hair and a mustache, saying the name out loud.

“Why does it matter who carries it?” Blake asked 

Oscar channelled up the energy.

“I need you to listen to me-” Ozpin started shaking.

_“Oscar, what are you doing?”_ Ozpin asked, and Oscar could hear the fear in his voice. He could feel his fear too.

_I'm sorry._ Oscar replied.

“Oz?” Qrow asked.

“Hurry... he's... trying to stop you!” Oscar panted, everything in his body was shaking.

“Stop her from what?” Yang asked.

“He's afraid... you'll find out what he's... hiding!” He kept shaking as he fell to the ground, the snow making wet stains on his legs. He put a hand out, “Her name is Jinn. Say her name to summon her.”

“Her name?” Ruby asked, confusion all over her face. In the corner of her eye, she could see bright glowing blue, so she looked down. The Relic was glowing, almost as if something was begging to come out of it. She looked up, the wind was rushing faster and there was more snow coming down. She looked back down to the relic.

“Jinn?”

Ruby looked up. Everything stopped, the wind stopped rushing, the snow stopped falling, it was silent other than the pulsing of the relic and everyone's breathing.

“What?” Qrow breathed out.

She looked back down at the Relic, it was glowing even MORE, and it was pulsating more and more, something was _begging_ to come out. She let go, and the Lamp started to float on its own. 

It stopped, and blue fog had come out of it. They could see the outline of a tall body forming In the middle of the fog, and then- there was a woman. Her skin was blue like the lamp and was glowing. She had elongated pointed ears. Long dark blue hair flowing. Her eyes were dark blue too.

She stretched and let out a breath as if it were a breath she was holding for a long time, “Wonderful.” She said and stood up- well floated- straighter than bent down, face close to Ruby’s.

“Tell me, what knowledge do you seek?” She put a hand on her cheek.

Ruby was at the loss of words, a woman that was at least 12 feet had come out of a small lamp! The woman chuckled and stood straighter. 

She bowed, “ I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid Humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer-”

“ That’s enough!” Ozpin’s voice echoed throughout the forest.

“...2 questions this era.” She finished. Jinn chuckled and put a hand on her hip, “ It’s a pleasure to see you again, old man.”

_Again?!_

_“ Oscar, please, it’s not what it looks like-“_

_You’ve been lying to us all!_

Ozpin shut his eyes tight, then opened them and looked up, “ Ruby, please...don’t.”

Qrow looked down at Ozpin, “ Hey-“ In the blink of an eye, 3 weapons- Weiss’ weapon, Yang’s and Blake’s- were pointed at him. He put his hands up, “ Do whatever you think is right, kiddo.” He said then put his hands down.

Ruby looked back at Jinn, “ Jinn?”

Jinn quirked an eyebrow up, prompting her to go on.

Fear ran through Oscar and Ozpin.

“ What is Ozpin hiding from us?”

_“ NOOOOOOO!!”_ Ozpin stood up and ran at Ruby, she flinched and tried to protect herself, not even having time to grab her weapon because he was running towards her so fast.

_OZPIN STOP-_

White.

“...What?” Oscar breathed out.

He was in a white expanse, no one was there, and nothing was there. It was like an endless white void.

“ Hello?” Oscar called, “ Qrow? Ruby?!”

_“ Oscar, I’m so sorry-“_

Oscar didn’t listen to Ozpin, instead listening to Jinn’s voice that had just appeared. Blue fog came at him and suddenly, he was in front of a castle. “ Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower…” Jinn said, yet she was nowhere in sight.

The blue fog came back, and he was in a room. There was a young lady with blonde hair, looking at a mirror, “ That sheltered a lonely girl.”

She looked so familiar...why did she look so familiar?

He widened his eyes at what Jinn said next.

“ Named... Salem.”

* * *

He could feel Ozpin’s sadness. Tears were streaming down his face, and Ozpin was still in control.

Ozpin lied.

He _lied._

Salem couldn’t be killed…

Oscar barely had time to register the fact Qrow was running at him- before Qrow punched him into a tree. His back making cracks in the tree bark.

Oscar didn’t listen to what Qrow said. If he was in control, his own tears would have formed other then Ozpin’s.

He...he punched him into a tree.

Everything Qrow had told him over the 2 weeks that meant so much to him, echoed through his head,

_“ Yea, but you know what I am? I'm here, and I love you.”_

_“ Oscar, kiddo, I do know you! I know you love banana bread but hate bananas. And I know that you love those snuggle sessions we do. Look, I know- we know- that there's so much we don't know, but if you're afraid we can't handle it, we can handle it! I promise. Bring it! I will listen to you because I love you.”_

_“I don’t care about Ozpin being in your head. I don’t see you as ‘The Next Ozpin’ I just see you as Oscar Pine, the adorable farm boy I met in a bar. It’s actually a blessing that I got you here, because I love you.”_

_“I do love you. Okay? And I’ll keep saying it.”_

_“It's alright. I'm here for you, and I promise I won't leave. And honestly, I'd do anything to protect you, even If it means risking my life, as long as it means keeping you out of problems and safe.”_

_“I said that you could tell me anything, no matter what. Whether it be a gigantic secret or just a small problem, you can always tell me anything, and I'll gladly listen. You don't need to face anything alone, kid.”_

_“Oscar, I would never leave you or any of the other kids. I love all of you, and care about you all so much. I'd never hurt any of you, and i'll happily let you punch me if I accidentally do something wrong. I love you, alright? So I'll never leave. I promise.”_

_“ Hey, I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and as long as I'm there with you, you will never get hurt, alright? It's you and me. Always.”_

Those words were lost now. They were lost along with his and Qrow’s bond.

Never hurt him, huh?

He promised.

He _promised._

So, if he promised to never hurt him, and to always protect him, then why was he currently against a wall, crying and in pain? Crying because of _him._ Crying because Qrow just _punched_ him into a tree. It may have been Oz, but he _was_ Ozpin. He was the next Ozpin. Nobody cared about him. If someone did, then maybe Qrow wouldn’t have broken _everything._ His emotions, his feelings, their bond; Gone. 

Qrow broke his promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRYYYYY SJSJWIJDJS


	9. Neptune: Horrible at hiding secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in between 5 hours, damnnnn

When SSSN, Jaune, Nora and Ren got off the train and got everyone out safely, they waited for _hours_ for the next part of the train to come. But it never came.

Ren sighed, “ It’s getting late.” He said.

He looked at the sunset. The sunset began to make its way down the horizon, and it looked beautiful in every way. All of the branches of trees and the dry leaves swayed in the winter breeze.

“ We need to get some rest,” Sun said.

“ We need to find them!” Jaune retorted.

Sun put a hand on his shoulder, “ We’ll try tomorrow. They're all strong, so if anything happens, they’ll be fine. For now, let’s just find a place to stay.”

Jaune hesitated, until he nodded, “ Alright. I’ll call my sister.”

Neptune made a sigh of relief to know that Jaune had a sister. He did _not_ want to see his family and have to stay with them until his friends came back.

_“ Jaune? Oh, it’s so good to hear from you again! How are you? And what are you even doing here? I thought you were in Mistral?”_ Neptune could hear a woman’s voice come from Jaune’s scroll and the babbling of a baby.

Jaune chuckled, “ It’s a long story. Me and my friends- 7 of us- are sort of Uh, here now. We were on a train and it got attacked by Grimm, we detached it and our other 6 friends stayed on the other part of the train to fight the Grimm. They haven’t come back yet, though, and we sorta need a place to stay…”

_“ Pfft, Jauney, you don’t even gotta ask! We’ll be happy to house your friends! Me, Terra, and Adrien.”_

Neptune snorted at the nickname, making a mental note to call him that at times and make fun of him about it. But then scribbled away that mental note, not wanting to be rude. Yet he was still gonna call him Jauney-

_“ Here, I’ll track your scroll and text you the directions to our house. I and Terra can’t wait to see you! Anddddd...there! I sent them! See you soon, and be quick! It’s getting dark.”_

She was right, it was starting to get chilly as the sun reached its peak to set completely, the tinge of white, blue and dark purple filled the sky and stars started to appear.

“ Thank the brothers I have night vision,” Sun mumbled.

“ Thanks, Saph,” Jaune said before he hung up.

He turned to Sun and gave him his scroll, “ You have night vision, soo…”

Sun chuckled, “ Alright.” 

They walked through Argus, the crowds of people started to disperse once the clock hit 9 pm. Nora giggled, “ I can’t believe we’re meeting your sister.”

“ I can’t believe it either,” Jaune murmured.

She gasped and turned to Ren, walking backwards, “ Oh! Do you think they'll look the same! Will she be as stupid as him-”

“ I'm not stupid!”

She snickered, “ Sureeee.” She rolled her eyes playfully and he pouted.

Ren chuckled and shook his head, walking faster to catch up with Nora, “ Maybe. We’ll only know once we see her.” He said as he placed a kiss to her forehead, then out his hands on her shoulders to turn her back around so she could walk forwards.

Sun stopped by a cafe, “ Should we get some food?” He suggested.

They all glanced at each other before shrugging. They walked in.

...Why did this place look familiar to Neptune?

There weren't many people I'm the Cafe actually, there was no one other than the workers. Neptune widened his eyes when he realized where he was; His sister's cafe.

Sun yelped when hands were gripped on his shoulders and he was turned around, his eyes met with the eyes he could drown in if he looked too deep into them. “ Hey, uh...why don't you get me a coffee and a donut? I'm just gonna go outside and uh- yeah!” Neptune said as pointed a thumb over his shoulder and quickly ran outside of the cafe

Sun glanced at his teammates, “ That was weird…” He said, Scarlet and Sage nodding their heads in agreement. 

When Neptune got outside and was away from the cafe windows, he leaned up against the wall and started breathing heavily. That was a close one! What if his sister was there and saw him? Oh, it would have all been over for him because Sun can't keep his mouth shut about their relationship every 5 seconds! Well, he didn't mind, seeing as Sun always said nice things about him-

“ Neptune?!” Neptune widened his eyes as he heard his name called by a familiar voice. “ is it too late to run?” He whispered to himself, and his mind screamed _“yes.”_

He turned his head, “ Jupiter!” He laughed out his name, “ How are ya..?”

“ Don't just stand there! We haven't seen each other in so long, come hug your older brother!” Jupiter said as he pulled Neptune into a hug and squeezed him, “ It's so good to see you!” 

Neptune smiled wide- not a happy smile, “ it's good to see you too!” He said through gritted teeth, “ Even though I'm screaming inside.”

Jupiter laughed, giving his young brother a-hard- pat on the back before breaking the hug, “ You always were the jokester! So, what are you doing out here?” He asked.

If it was possible, his heart beated even faster and the adrenaline of fear ran through him, “ Oh, uh...my friends are inside. Yeah, just waiting for them to finish.”

Jupiter gasped, “ Oh, well introduce me to them!” He said as he started to walk towards the cafe, but Neptune put an arm out to stop him, “ No!” Neptune immediately said.

Jupiter looked at him confused then started laughing, “ What, you got a secret girlfriend in there I don't know about?”

_Well yes, I do, but it's a BOYfriend._ He thought. “ No! It's just, we're all so tired and we're heading to our place right now.”

Jupiter hummed, “ I can understand that, I'll leave you to it! But before I go, make sure to come by tomorrow. Mom, dad, Kano and Laguna miss you a ton.” He said as he started to walk away, but stopped and turned around, “ Say, you aren't afraid of the water anymore, are you?”

Neptune’s eyes widened and he tensed. Dangit, he couldn't lie! Even if he was keeping the biggest secret from his family, yet he was horrible at keeping secrets, “ Uh, nope!” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jupiter nodded his head, “ Alright! See you soon little brother.” He said as he started to walk down the street. 

Neptune was horrible at keeping secrets. It was surprising he was keeping the _I'm Bisexual_ secret from his family and the _Sun being my boyfriend_ secret.

As luck would have it, the gang came out of the cafe when Jupiter turned and went down a street corner. Neptune made a sigh of relief, placing a kiss on Sun’s forehead as Sun gave him the bag of his donut and warm coffee.

“ Hey man. I thought I heard you talking to someone?” Sun looked around.

Neptune chuckled nervously, “ Your ears were probably just playing games on you.” He started pushing everyone away from the cafe

“ You know, ” Sun started as everyone followed him down the street, “ There was a girl in there, she looked a lot like you, Neptune. She had brown hair and some streaks of her hair was blue, mostly her bangs. And she even had the same eyes and facial structure as you!”

Neptune hummed, “ What a coincidence!” 

He smiled, that was his sister- Moana Vasilias.

Before you ask, yes, everyone in his family has names related water. His mother named them all- except Jupiter, his father named him since he was the firstborn child. So, his mother named the rest of them all after water.

Rain Vasilias: His mother.

Kai Vasilias: His father.

Jupiter Vasilias: His older brother by 10 years. 

Kano: His older brother by 7 years.

Moana Vasilias: His older sister by 3 years.

Laguna Vasilias: His younger sister, being older than her by 2 years.

Even though Moana was older, she had always loved copying Neptune. They always hung out together, trained together- they were both the only ones who fought in the family. She even copied his blue hair- only dying her bangs blue and a few streaks of hair.

They all stopped when they reached the house, “ This is where the directions lead us.” Sun said as he handed his scroll back to Jaune.

Jaune let out a breath and walked up the front stairs, raising his hand to knock on the front door.

* * *

Ozpin was gone.

_“ Meeting you, was the worst luck of my life..”_ Was what Oscar remembered Qrow saying before he suddenly felt empty and he was back in control. They all yelled. Yang yelled at him. Qrow punched him. Ozpin left.

Even though Ozpin lied, and betrayed Oscar’s trust, he needed him. He's never felt so alone before. He felt like he was useless now. 

Oscar considered running, he _wanted_ to run. But his footsteps would have made prints In the snow, and Ruby could have petal dashed at him. He also didn't want to get hypothermia.

As they walked on the trail that Maria found, it led them to what seemed like a small town. Brunswick farms. He smiled at the word farm.

Which also led them to go into the main house. 

Oscar was shivering, Weiss and Yang we're trying to get a fire going, and Ruby and Blake we're looking at the portraits. Oscar decided to try finding some blankets, it was at least something he could do without being weak or pathetic.

No one even noticed he went upstairs.

He turned his head to a slightly opened door, he could only see a crack in. He walked towards it and opened it slowly. He was looked down when he walked in, but when he looked up-

Ruby’s eyes widened when she heard Oscar scream from upstairs, “ Oscar!” She and Weiss both ran up the stairs, they looked around and saw a door opened.

They looked at the floor, Oscar was on it and breathing too fast to Ruby’s liking, he was shaking and his eyes were wide. She kneeled down, ignoring the fact Weiss was frozen, “ What is-” When she looked up, she widened her eyes.

2 dead bodies, a man and a woman. Black was around their eyes.

~

Oscar flinched when a blanket was put around his shoulders, but calmed down when he looked up and saw it was just Ruby. He was sitting by the fireplaces, knees against his chest and hiding half of his face in them.

He heard the door open and the same sound of the rushing wind came into the house. Qrow entered the room, brushing snow off his clothes. Oscar looked away, continuing to look at the flames as they danced around.

“It's the same in every house.” He said, solemnly.

“What?” Yang asked In disbelief.

Qrow walks up to the fireplace, putting his hands out to warm them, “Bodies. Every bed in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up.l

“Then we're not staying here, right?” Weiss asked from where she sat beside Yang.

Qrow stood up, “We don't have a choice. Storm outside's only getting worse. We'd freeze to death before we made it anywhere.l

“Well, might as well get comfortable.” Maria said as she walked across the room to look at a bookshelf.

“Yeah, fat chance.” Yang scoffed.

Ruby stood up, “Okay, then, let's do something. If this place wasn't abandoned it might still have supplies we could use.”

“Hey, yeah. Maybe even a car.” Blake guessed.

I'll do another sweep of the grounds. No one else goes anywhere _alone.”_ Qrow said as he left the room.

“Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles.” Blake offered.

Yang nodded her head, “Fine, whatever gets me out of this house.” They both left the room.

Once everyone came back and they had canned food, they were all In the living room. Qrow was In the next room over, looking out the window and drinking like crazy. It worried Oscar.

When Oscar had the chance, he would find a room with no dead bodies and go into it alone, and just cry there. Cry about everything that happened. Cry about how useless he was. Cry about Qrow. Cry about how Ozpin left.

“ It's a diary?” Oscar asked, leaning his back against some sort of box and looking at Maria.

“The head of this household, Bartleby. Apparently, he and several other families founded this little settlement to try and live on their own. It sounds like it worked, at least for a spell.” Maria explained.

“Grimm?” He guessed.

She sighed, “Just one of many hardships. Slowed down their farming, made everything harder... It's a shame, really. He seemed like quite the ambitious fellow, always thinking of new schemes to overcome the odds.”

Ruby came into the room, “Hey guys. Qrow said we should get some sleep. We're gonna head out early tomorrow.” She said and Oscar started to grab the blankets from inside the box.

“Thank goodness.” Blake said in relief.

“Hmph, the last thing you'll catch me doing is letting some kid tell me what to do. "Go to bed!" Pfft.” Maria said as she walked across the room, sitting on a sofa chair and turning on the lamp.

* * *

“Close the window!” Weiss exclaimed tiredly.

Oscar opened his eyes, but he didn't want to, he was just so tired. He flinched when light illuminated the room and Ruby walked into the next room over. He really wanted to close the curtains but he was so tired.

~

“Can we just go back to bed?” Oscar asked once they were outside, barely being able to keep his eyes open.

“If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?” Blake suggested.

“You wanna make it?” He asked.

“Not really.” She admitted. 

“You guys got the bike ready?” Ruby asked and Yang nodded.

“Well, it's done now. So let's hook this thing up and-” A tire popped from the trailer when he put his foot on it. He groaned.

“You people are just beacons for bad luck, aren't you?” Maria came out of the house and sat down beside Oscar on the stairs. “ More than you realize.” Oscar grumbled.

“I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas.” Yang said as she leaned against the well.

Ruby sighed, “ It's just a flat tire, I'm sure there's a spare.”

“It's not just that, it's everything. Storms, crashes, monsters... I'm so tired…”

“Me too. It feels like we're always having to fight to get by.” Blake agreed with Yang.

“Yeah. But that's what we signed up for.” Ruby said.

“We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable.” Oscar said, even though he didn't sign up for anything.

“Last night, I... I couldn't stop thinking - why are we even going to Atlas?” 

Oscar thought about Weiss’s question. She was right, why were they going to Atlas? He could have just been on his farm reading books and waking up early in the morning to do his chores. 

“Weiss, we have to.” Ruby said.

“Why?” Yang asked, “Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but... how long would it take Salem to find a Lamp in the middle of nowhere?l

Ruby was taken aback, “ What? The Grimm might-”

They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now.”

Ruby looked at the Relic In her hands. She looked up, everyone was staring at her. She slowly walked towards the well, “I am... really... tired…” She stopped and held the Relic over it, her hand shaking. She tilted her head a little and red eyes popped up from the well.

Runy screamed and dropped the well, she widened her eyes and put her hands in the shadows of the well, “No! No! No! I didn't mean to!”

Weiss slowly walked towards her, “Ruby, it's okay.”

“No! No, there's something down there! I saw it, it was looking at me!”

Yang put her hands out, ” Hey, it's okay. You just said you're tired. It's probably nothing. Now let's go.” She insisted.

“What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the Lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?!” She ran her hands through her hair, the stress clearly overcoming her. 

“ All we have to do is fix this trailer.” Qrow said then looked at Oscar, “Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare.” 

Oscar rolled his eyes, not bothering to get up.

“I'm not leaving without the Lamp!!” Ruby yelled.

Blake sighed, “I'll go down with you…”

“We'll go down together.” Weiss agreed.

Qrow threw his hands up and started to walk inside the house, “Fine! Get the stupid Lamp. Oscar, fix the stupid tire.”

“Where are you going?” Maria asked.

“Where do you think?” He rolled his eyes, pulling out his flask and it made a tiny sloshing noise.

She shook her head, “Stupid…”

It took Oscar 5 minutes to find the shed and something to fix the tire. 

As he started fixing the tire, he can hear the calls of his name over the whirring of the machine.

“Oscar! Oscar!” Yang yelled.

“Oscar!” Maria yelled.

Yang ran out of the house, holding Blakes's hand, “Oscar! We have to go, now!” She disconnected the machine from the tire and grabbed his hand, practically throwing him onto it, Maria going on it next.

“ What's going on?” He asked.

“ Crazy Grimm! Drain our will and yea yea!” Yang yelled and she got onto her motorcycle. Ruby and Weiss came out of the house, dragging Qrow and Oscar saw the flames within the house.

The girls helped him lay down properly and Yang immediately started driving away. Oscar watched the house burn in flames fade away as Yang drove off. 

  
~  
  


They were attacked by the Apathy back at the house.

“The Apathy. They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always.” Maria read from Bartleby's book.

Oscar read next, "Managed to get two away from their pack. Hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired."

“The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home. My guess is they made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked. No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left.” Maria read solemnly.

Stupid Apathy that drain their will. Stupid everything! He just wanted to leave! He never wanted to be dragged into any of this. He wanted his aunt back...

He wanted his parents back...

~

It's been hours since they left the house burning, some people were asleep. Blake, Weiss and Ruby were asleep, snuggled up with each other. Maria was sitting at the edge of the trailer, just watching. Qrow was asleep, using his arm as a pillow. Maria told them some story about being the Grimm Reaper, but Oscar didn't have the energy to even listen. All he remembered was that she was the best Huntress of her generation, and that her silvereyes were slashed.

Oscar would have rested his head in Qrow’s lap and Qrow’s fingers would run through his hair, but Oscar wasn't In any current position to really even _talk_ to Qrow right now. He didn't even dare to look at him.

Oscar felt his scroll start to ring and he pulled it out. It was- Sun!

“ It's Sun!!” He yelled and Yang stopped driving, everyone else shooting up from their slumber. Oscar just blinked at his scroll and answered the call, putting Sun on speaker.

_“ Oh, Oscar! Thank you! I am so happy you answered! I've been calling you all non-stop, and now you're finally In the city.”_ Sun said.

“ The city?” Ruby asked, she then gasped and grabbed Oscar's scroll, turning it a little and they all followed her gaze. There stood a hill, and Oscar could see the pinkish clouds, hinting the sun was setting soon. 

Yang started driving up the hill, then stopped. They all widened their eyes in awe as they saw the city of Argus. It was...beautiful. There stood the tall buildings of Argus and the outer walls, he could see the ocean because of how high he was.

Oscar breathed out a laugh, they made it to Argus!

Which meant that Oscar was finally able to run from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed, it's currently 2 am and I am so tired. And I also didn't want to add much creepy stuff.


	10. Pyrrha Nikos.

“ Cute! Boy! OZ!!!” Oscar barely even had the time to see Nora until he yelped and he was suddenly tackled, “ Oh, come here!” She squeezed.

“ Nora!” He gasped out, “ Can't... breathe.”

She yelped and stopped hugging him, “ Sorry!” She smiled sheepishly.

“ Thank the gods you're all okay!” Scarlet said. 

Sun waved a hand, “ Pfft, Nah. I knew they'd be fine.”

Neptune rolled his eyes, “ Your one who _insisted_ we look for them.” He said and Sun froze.

Blake laughed, “ It's nice to see you were all worrying about us.” She said and hugged Sun.

“Wait, who's the old lady?” Nora asked, pointing at Maria.

Maria’s prosthetic eyes glared at her.

Ruby chuckled, “ It's a looong story.” 

As everyone engaged into a conversation, a bus came.

~

“It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be.” Yang said, enjoying the view of Argus that the bus gave.

“It's actually one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant.” Ren noted.

Ruby gasped, “No way! But wait, wouldn't it be harder to settle something this big away from the main Kingdom?”

Jaune chuckled, “Well, it was, until Mantle showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't go well. But colonists from Mantle were able to help them brave the cold climate and return for goods that Solitas couldn't provide.”

“The two nations worked together to create a hybrid city. While it falls under Mistral domain, Atlas keeps a military presence here to help keep the people safe and keep trade between the two nations steady.” Ren added.

“Well, until recently…” Nora said, her gaze falling on the military base across the city.

“We should probably start looking for a ship.” Blake said once the bus came to a stop and they got off.

“So, where have you guys been staying?” Oscar asked

June chuckled nervously, “Uh…”

“There you are!” 

“ Neptune!” 

Oscar heard the voice of a man and woman, and as the bus drove off, they came into sight. A woman holding a baby waved- she looked like Jaune. And there was a man who seemed much older then Oscar.

“ Is that..?” Yang laughed.

Ruby gasped then looked at Jaune, then the woman, then Jaune, and she practically beamed, “ Your sister!” She yelled out.

“ Yep, I'm his sister.” She said as she crossed the street with the man. The man scowled when he saw Sun and Blake.

Neptune slowly turned around, “ Jupiter!” He called through gritted teeth, “ I thought I told you I'd see you tomorrow...”

Jupiter’s face softened and rolled his eyes, “ Please, it's already 7 pm.”

“ And who's this?” Jaune asked.

Before Neptune could answer, Jupiter did, “ I'm Jupiter. His older brother.”

Oscar, Blake, and Sun choked on their spit and Qrow choked on his alcohol he was currently drinking from his flask.

Blake smiled and stepped closer to him, “ Your Neptune’s brother?” She said through gritted teeth.

He scowled again when he saw Blake, “ Yea, what's it to you?” 

She chuckled as she stepped away from him and closer to Neptune. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear, “ Now I don't need an address.” 

Neptune’s eyes widened, “ You're not beating him up!” He whispered back.

“ If me and your brother disappear, don't be surprised if I come back with blood.” She whispered through gritted teeth.

Sun’s eyes lit up and he stepped forward, “ Hey man, I'm Sun, his-”

“ We should go.” Neptune interjected, speaking faster than he usually did.

Blake chuckled, deciding to help Neptune, “ Yea, we're really tired. Mind if we stay at your place?” Her gaze fell on Saphron and Saphron nodded.

“ But you said we should look for a ship-” Blake covered Ruby’s mouth with the back of her hand.

Jaune’s sister looked at Jupiter, “ Jup, I didn't know this was your brother!” She said. 

“ Wait, you know him?” Jupiter asked.

She nodded her head, “ He, his friends and my brother have been staying with me.” 

“ Oh, have they?” Jupiter glared at Neptune and Neptune chuckled nervously.

“...How do you two know each other?” Neptune asked, pointing at them both. 

“ Went to the same school.” They both said in unison.

After Jaune’s sister introduced herself- her name was Saphron- she walked them over to her house, Jupiter decided to follow. 

Neptune was screwed.

* * *

“I can't believe I'm meeting your sister! I have so many questions.” Ruby jumped from where she sat.

Oscar looked around Saphron’s house’s living room. The walls were a similar colour to the ones back in the Mistral house, but they were covered with pictures and had a more unique texture.

  
  


Jaune groaned, “Will you guys knock it off?”

Saphron giggled, “What? I love telling stories about my baby brother.” She said in a babyish voice.

Jaune growled and turned his head to his sister, “ Iam not a baby! That is a baby.” He pointed to a baby- who was named Adrian- with brown hair who was currently being cooed by Yang and Weiss. He pouted

“Aww, you're so cute! Yes you are! Oh, look at your little face!” Yang cooed.

“Aww, coochie-coochie! Aw, baby! Oh my!” Everyone was surprised Weiss was acting like this. They had never seen her coo over something or someone. 

Blake chuckled then looked at a portrait on a shelf, “So Saphron, you're the only Arc living here?”

Saphron turned her head to her, “Yep! Moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home. I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis.”

Jaune opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it, ” I, uh…”

Saphron giggled, “Aw, you didn't deny it!” She said and Jaune growled then they started slapping hands. They both stopped when the door opened.

A woman with brown hair and a light blue best came in, holding 2 bags with groceries inside of them.

“Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta.” Saphron introduced her.

There was a chorus of “ Hello!” coming from everyone.

Terra chuckled and closed the door with her foot, “ Why, hello there! Wow, quite a party, you weren't kidding. Hun, can I get some help please?” She asked and Saphron ran into the kitchen.

“And you're sure it's alright if we stay with you?” Weiss asked. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were making sandwiches in the kitchen. Gods Oscae loved the smell of the bread and tomatoes, he had barely had anything to eat back at Brunswick Farms.

Saphron smiled, “Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses.” 

“You all risk so much to keep people like us safe. It's the least we can do. Especially for such an elite Huntsman like yourself. Although, I will say I was surprised to learn you had students helping you. Is that even... legal?” Terra asked.

Everyone- except Oscar- looked at Qrow, waiting for an answer. When he didn't say anything, Ruby elbowed him and Qrow was brought out of whatever drunken faze he was in, “Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. Let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age. Well, not better than me specifically, but a lot of students-”

“Shut up, there's food!” Ruby interjected and grabbed a few sandwiches from a tray Nora was holding, giving a sandwich to Qrow.

As they started to eat, Terra’s scroll started ringing. 

“Excuse me, I'll be right back.” She said and left the room, answering the call. Saprhon’s face fell a little. 

Blake noticed, “Is everything okay?”

Saphron smiled, “Oh, yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the town's relay tower. Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there. Guess what's been on the fritz lately and who's getting falsely blamed.” She said the last few words in a babyish voice, bouncing Adrian in her lap.

Terra peaked her head through the door, “Me.” She whisper-yelled and Saphrom and Oscar winced.

Saphron chuckled, “So, what's your plan for tomorrow?”

Ruby took a final bite from her sandwich, “Well... We're trying to make our way to Atlas. We'll probably start with the military base.”

June winced, “So, we kind of already tried that, and... it didn't go... super great.” 

Yang waved a hand, “ Come on, it couldn't be that bad…”

“ Nah, man. It went _bad_.” Sun said. 

“ Military base? Atlesians are tough-eggs, so whatever y'all are trying to do, it might be a little hard.” Jupiter said from where he was leaning against a door frame.

“ You doubt us too much. ” Neptune said and chuckled. 

Ruby yawned, “ It's getting late.”

Saphron nodded her head in agreement, “ I'll show you guys your rooms.” She said as she stood up, everyone except Neptune following.

Neptune would have followed if Jupiter hadn't grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, “ What is it?” He asked.

“ Why are you adventuring with a bunch of people, 2 of them being a Faunus?” Jupiter asked, a scowl on his face when he said Faunus.

Neptune sighed, “ Jup, their just friends. We're trying to get to Atlas.”

Jupiter rolled his eyes, “ I really don't understand why you want to become a Huntsman.”

_Because I wanted to leave home._ Neptune thought. “ I guess I've just changed.” 

“ You really have.” Jupiter sighed, dragging a hand down his face, “ You and that Sunny boy seem close.”

Neptune gave a nervous chuckle, “ M-me and Sun? No! We're just best friends.” 

Jupiter hummed, “ Just make sure you don't do anything stupid. 

Neptune sighed, “ I know, Jup. You don't have to tell me.” He said and crossed his arms against his chest.

Jupiter stood up a little, towering over Neptune, “ Come on.” He said and nodded his head towards the door, then walking to it.

“ Where are we going?” Neptune asked, not moving at all.

Jupiter turned around, “ Home.” He answered.

Neptune opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again and pointed to the stairs. Jupiter rolled his eyes, “ Not here, dummy. I'd rather you not in a house with Faunus and lesbians. Come say hi to the fam.” He walked up to Neptune, taking a hold of his hand and dragging him to the door. 

“ Neptune, you-” Blake walked down the stairs, stopping when she saw Jupiter dragging Neptune by the hand towards the door. Neptune shrugged and Blake understood. She walked back upstairs, going to tell the others that Neptune would be staying at his family's place.

Hopefully, no one would notice she was going to disappear later tonight.

~

Blake waited for everyone to fall asleep so she could get Neptune, but no one was actually tired anymore. Well, they did sleep for hours on a trailer. Blake shared a room with her team and Team SSSN, JNR decided to come into their room because they were all bored and they all hated having to stay away from each other.

“ What was that?” Sage asked when something hit their room window.

“ I don't know…” Ruby said slowly.

Blake and Maria were the closest to the windows, so they stood up and grabbed their weapons- or a cane in Maria’s case-, walking slowly towards the window. Maria opened the window and peaked her head out of it. Her grip loosened on her cane when she saw what it was.

“ What is it?” Blake asked from behind Maria.

“ How did you even get up here?” Maria asked. Blake stood beside Maria and looked out the window. Blake sighed, remembering the one time this happened.

“ I have my ways.” Neptune said from where he stood on 2 bricks sticking out of place, his back flat against the wall, “ Though, seriously, can I come in? I'm really high up and I think these bricks are gonna fall.” He yelped when one brick actually fell and he stood on one brick- his foot on the very edge. 

Maria and Blake stood back and opened the window more, Neptune crawling in. Weiss, Yang and Ruby groaned, remembering the last time Sun and Neptune were at their window, just instead it was only Neptune.

He crawled In through the window, “ Thanks.” He said and chuckled.

“ I thought you were staying with your fam?” Sun asked. Neptune chuckled and shrugged, moving to sit beside Sun, “ That's a nice way to greet your boyfriend. And I was, I just couldn't handle it in there, so I snuck out as soon as they fell asleep.” Neptune said, “ Reminds me of the days we had to sneak back Into our dorm.”

Ruby snorted, “ You at a window reminds me of the time we all snuck out to find out about the White Fang, and then Roman Torchwick attacked us-” She stopped talking when her team and Sun and Neptune, were glaring at her.

She widened her eyes, remembering she and her team weren't supposed to tell anyone about that, “ Oops.” She squeaked.

“ I'm not even gonna question it.” Qrow said, moving to sit beside Oscar.

When Qrow sat down beside Oscar, Oscar quickly got up and sat down beside Maria. Maria hummed, understanding why he chose to sit beside her.

* * *

  
Oscar could hear the yells of Jaune’s name when Oscar was pushed against the wall by him. Jaune kept yelling at him, saying stuff about Ozpin. But he wasn't Ozpin, or at least, not yet.

They went to the military base earlier that day, but of course, like Jupiter said, Atlesians were tough-eggs. Now they had no idea how to get to Atlas. And it was after Qrow left to get drunk when they decided to tell Team SSSN and JNR the truth about Salem.

None of them took it well.

That was actually an understatement. Of course, they didn't take it well, but their reactions were worse. Because Jaune was shoving Oscar into a wall and yelling at him.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Ruby, “ _Jaune!”_ She yelled, and Oscar felt hands loosen on his shirt. 

Jaune sighed, letting go. He looked away, and when he looked back at Oscar, Oscar flinched, then stomped up the stairs, hearing a door slam.

“ Is he...gonna be okay?” Yang asked.

“ I don't know!” Nora and Sun exclaimed. 

“ I think it would be best if we had time to ourselves.” Ren said, sounding calm yet mad.

“ Maybe we could all use some space…” Blake said.

“ Yea, ” Sage said, below his breath. 

“ I think I'm gonna go on a walk.” Neptune stood up, then walked to the door.

“ Want me to come with?” Sun asked.

Neptune froze, then shook his head, “ No, i'd rather be by myself.” He said and Sun nodded.

“ I know my way around the city, so if you think I'm lost, I won't be,” Neptune said before he went outside and closed the door. Oscar watched, he turned to Ruby, hoping for her to say something, but nothing.

He had one choice.

* * *

  
He ran.

Ran away from his friends-

No, not his friends. Friends don't punch you into a tree, yell at you, or shove you against a wall. They weren't his friends. 

He should have known. If they really didn't see him as Ozpin, then why was he being treated like he was? Maybe Blake was lying when she said she didn't see him as the Next Ozpin because everyone was clearly just seeing him like that now. 

Oscar only had a few minutes to think in the house. So, he just took some money and a teddy bear- the bear Qrow gave him. But he wasn't taking the bear just to cherish the once bond he had with Qrow.

Oscar stopped by a pond, or maybe it wasn't a pond? He could barely see because it was getting dark and it was also raining.

He held out the bear. His hand was shaking- almost like how Ruby’s hand was when she was holding the Relic over the well at Brunswick farms. He hesitated, but then decided. His fingers slowly retracted from the teddy bear, then the bear was floating in the pond. The rain ruining the bear's fluffy fabric and a bit of mud getting all over it. 

He watched as the bear slowly went down the pond. The pond was connected to the ocean, so the bear would have been long gone. Oscar continued running far away from the house, even though his legs hurt like crazy and it was almost like they were screaming at him to stop. But he kept going when he heard Blake yelling out his name in the distance, it was faint, so Blake wasn't near him.

* * *

Qrow always walked along the beach when he was just tired of everything- yet he was also walking along the beach because he saw a bar in the distance. 

He stumbled over something, almost falling into the water. He turned around and looked down.

There was a bear in the water, mud all over it and the fabric ruined by the rain and water of the ocean.

It looked familiar to Qrow, but he couldn't place on why.

He shrugged, assuming it was just a familiar-looking bear that he got his nieces when they were just little.

He didn't notice the initials ‘ _Q & O’ _because it was now covered in water by the ocean.

* * *

Oscar didn't know how, but he ended up on a roof of an abandoned building, sitting by the edge. 

He wanted to keep running, but his legs hurt so much that he couldn't even walk. 

He looked down, it was at least a 2 story building. He could remember climbing up a ladder, but his mind was too hazy to remember anything. 

He could hear the sound of people talking, the honks of cars, the bright city lamp lights and the screeches of cars. He could hear the sound of laughter, the joy in their voices.

It reminded him of his friends, but they weren't his friends anymore. 

He was all alone. 

Oscar looked down again.

What...what if Ozpin could just have a new host? No one would care if he died. Yet everyone would probably care if Ozpin was gone. Let's face it, he was the next Ozpin, no one saw him as Oscar Pine, only Ozpin.

He started to scoot a little forward towards the very edge, but he stopped when he heard the voice of a woman.

“Hello.” She said from behind Oscar, her voice soft and calm.

Oscar felt the familiar sting at the corner of his eyes. He scooted away from the ledge, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face In them, crying.

He heard the clicks of heels coming closer and closer to him, until they stopped and he felt someone's shoulder against his. He didn't look up. He knew it wasn't any of the girls because Nora, Yang, and Ruby didn't wear heels, and it wasn't the clicking sound that Blake and Weiss’s heels made. 

The lady sighed, “ Life isn't always fair. It’s also a little short...I should know, because I sort of...nevermind.” She chuckled, “ if you're trying to change your life, all of this is irrelevant. What should matter is that you accept where you are, figure out where you want to be, and do what you can. You can help protect the ones you love, such as your friends.”

Oscar sniffed, “ I don't have friends. At least not anymore.”

He could feel the woman shake her head, “ You may think that, but I can promise you that your friends still love you. If you're trying to be normal, then your friends won’t see how amazing you are. You are worthy. You are someone. You are the only version of you to ever exist. No one can take that from you. Your friends will help you move forward. Keep your face towards the sunshine, and the shadows will fall behind you.”

Oscar stopped crying, the woman’s word echoing through his head. He heard her stand up and the clicks of her heels fading away.

He had to say something.

So, raised his head and turned around, “ Thank-“ He stopped when he saw the woman, a sense of déjà vu hit him. She looked _so_ familiar. 

The woman had red hair in a waist-length ponytail. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. She turned her head around, and his eyes met with vivid green eyes. 

He blinked, and she was gone. 

“ What..?” He breathed out. He blinked again, and the woman was still gone.

“...Alright.” 

He considered her words…

And went down the ladder. She was right, he had to do what he could...before Ozpin took over. 

He shivered as he walked through the streets of Argus. “ Oscar!” He heard a familiar voice yell. He turned around to find Neptune running towards him, panting, “ The others texted me you went missing. I’ve been looking all over for you!” He exclaimed, still panting.

Oscar chuckled nervously, “ Sorry…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Neptune waved a hand, “ It’s fine. Just don’t scare me like that again.” He said and stood up straighter. His eyes widened a little when he felt Oscar’s wrist brush against his, “ Oscar, you’re freezing.”

“ It’s fine-“ Oscar yelped when Neptune grabbed his hand, “ We’re getting you some new clothes!” He said and dragged him by the hand across the streets of Argus.

Oscar groaned, yet smiled. 

As they kept walking, Neptune stopped, “ Do you mind if we make a stop?” Neptune asked, looking around the area and smiling. 

Oscar nodded, “ Sure, but where are we?” He asked.

Neptune hummed and waved a red tulip he was holding in his other hand, “ I used to train here with a friend.”

“ You know you don’t have to keep dragging me by the hand?”

“ I know, but I’m still going to.” 

They walked down a trail, and once the trail led up, there was a statue of a woman looking down.

It was the woman! 

The woman who was talking to him! But she was a statue!

He walked up To Neptune who was kneeling down. Oscar read what was written on the stone.

_Pyrrha Nikos._

Oscar widened his eyes, remembering the name. She was a girl who died at the Fall of Beacon. Jaune had told him- well, he overheard- about her. Neptune put down the flower beside the stone, picking up other red flowers that were close by it and placing it down beside his flower. Neptune smiled sadly before standing up, “ Alright little dude, let’s go.”   
  


* * *

  
“ No.”

“ Absolutely hate it.”

“ Blue isn’t your colour.”

“ HAHA! NOPE.”

Oscar groaned. They had gone to a shop to get some new clothes for Atlas, but everything Oscar tried on, Neptune would disapprove of it.

“ You're so picky.” Oscar complained.

Neptune shrugged, “ I’m just making sure you're properly suited for Atlas. It’s Solitas. The damn TUNDRA!”

Oscar sighed, deciding to try on the last outfit he picked out. He stepped into the changing room.

When Oscar came out, Neptune smiled, “ That’s the one.” 

Oscar had an olive coat and a belt that was dark red. He had a white collared shirt underneath. He had black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe. Oscar nodded his head, “ I like it too.” 

* * *

They both waited at the house, Oscar deciding to cook a casserole and Neptune was having a conversation with his brother. But Oscar left the casserole cooking by itself for a while, seeing as he didn’t want to be near Neptune and Jupiter because it was a...heated conversation.

“ Your _what?_ ” Jupiter asked, anger in his voice.

Neptune looked down from where he stood across the room, “ I’m bisexual. And dating Sun.”

Jupiter scoffed, looking at him in disbelief and anger, until he started laughing, “ You're joking. Come on, Nep, it’s not even April yet! It’s January 18th!”

Neptune sniffed but covered it with a cough, “ I’m not joking.” He said, louder than before. 

Jupiter gave him a deathly stare and it scared Neptune, “ So, you're telling me that you're dating a Faunus, who is a _male_?” If it was even possible, Jupiter sounded angrier than before.

Neptune started breathing a little fast, panic and fear bubbling up in him, but he wasn’t gonna show him that he was scared that easily, “ Yea, I do.” Neptune said sternly, his hands balling into fists, “ And if you have a problem with it. Then _leave!”_

Jupiter stood up and walked towards Neptune, towering over him. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it, “ I can’t believe you.” Was all he said before he slapped a hand on Neptune’s shoulder, then leaving the house.

When Neptune heard the door close behind him, he immediately burst into tears. Just flopping down onto the couch and letting the tears come out.

No, he shouldn’t be crying over them. It was his life, and his family couldn’t choose it. He had a new family now, and they accepted him for what he did and who he was. When Neptune calmed down, he closed his eyes, holding back any new forming tears. 

Then, he felt something lick his face. 

He opened his eyes, and smiled when she saw a puppy. He reached his hands out, putting them on Oscar and cuddling him to his chest. Oscar knew how to always make him feel better.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they heard familiar voices outside of the house. Neptune let go of Oscar and Oscar turned back.

Oscar slowly walked towards the door.

Neptune widened his eyes, remembering he never told the others he found Oscar. He was about to say it, but Oscar already opened the door. _Too late._

“Oh, I was wondering when you'd get back.” Oscar said when he opened the door.

Everyone yelled out his name and he widened his eyes. He barely had time to register everyone jumping up and tackling him. 

Ruby laughed and helped him up.

“ You had us worried sick!” Weiss exclaimed.

“ Are you okay?” Ruby asked.

“ Where have you been!” Sun yelled, his eyes wide in worry.

“ Don’t do that again!” Sage said.

“ What are you wearing?” Nora asked, smirking.

“ Courtesy of me!” Neptune yelled from where he was sitting on the couch. 

Oscar chuckled, “ Uh…”

“ Is something cooking?” Terra asked, sniffing. 

Oscar perked up, “ Oh, yea! thought you guys would appreciate a hot meal after... spending all day looking for me, apparently.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jaune moved to the front of the group, “It's my fault we were all out there in the first place. Oscar, I am so sorry for earlier. I was way, way out of line, and what I said-“

Oscar put his hands out and interjected him, “No, it's okay. These past few days, I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be... me. But I did some thinking, and I do know that I want to do everything I can to help with whatever time I have left.” Technically a dead lady told him to do as much as he could, but he didn’t think anyone would believe him.

Jaune breathed out a laugh, “Good. This team isn't the same without you, Oscar.” He said, then everyone widened their eyes when the fire alarm went off. Oscar gasped, “The casserole!”

“We're on it, chef.” Saphron said, giving a mock salute before she and Terra went into the kitchen.

Ruby stepped forwards, “Uh, combat gear looks good.” She complimented and Oscar smiled, but it faltered when he followed her gaze and it landed on Qrow going up the stairs.

Ruby walked up to the stairs, “Where are you going now?” She asked. 

Qrow sighed and stopped walking up, “ I don't want to get in the way of your celebration.l

“You've been gone all day! Just sit with us.” She exclaimed.

Qrow turned around, “Look, Ruby, I'm glad you kids worked out, uh, whatever all that was. But the fact is, we're not a single step closer to Atlas.”

Jaune cleared his throat and stepped closer to the stairs, “Actually, I think I have an idea. But... it's sort of a "no-going-back" kind of idea.”

“Well, let's hear it.” She prompted.

“With Cordo on watch, only Atlas airships have the clearance to leave for Solitas. So... we... steal an Atlas airship.” They all looked at him, wide-eyed and in disbelief.

Weiss laughed, “That's not just breaking the law. That's... that's definitely worse.”   
  


“ I’m fine with it.” Sun shrugged and everyone looked at him in disbelief.

  
“How would we even get onto the airfield?” Yang asked.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “That part I haven't quite figured out yet. But I-“

“Okay, stop.” Qrow interjected, “ Just... stop! Look, if this thing goes south, it's not something we can just fight our way out of. This is the Atlas Military we're talking about. For your sake, just drop this.” 

Ruby looked at everyone’s fallen faces. Maybe he was right- No. He wasn’t. She had had enough with her Uncle just leaving randomly and getting drunk, trying to make choices for them when they could make their own choices. Her team was going to Atlas! Whether it be stealing a damn Airship or waiting for General Ironwood to get them! “ I want to hear him out.”

Qrow sighed, “Ruby…”

“I want to hear him out!” She said louder, “I know you're trying to protect us, that you're afraid we can't do it, but right now, I don't really care what you think!”

Qrow’s eyes widened and everyone looked at each other and smiled, nodding their heads. Yea...they could do this! They were stealing a Airship! Oscar may have been 14 and was to young to even be stealing, but he was doing it! 

“Just because you don't have an idea, doesn't mean we're out of options! Oz hasn't been here to tell us what to do, but we still managed to get this far anyway. We've been in bad situations before, and we don't need an adult to come save us or tell us what to do. We just did it our way! And I say we do it our way. And if you think you can keep up with us "kids"... we'd be happy to have you.” She said and everyone smirked.

Screw Qrow, he didn’t need him, because he had people who actually cared about him. His and Qrow’s bond was gone, and he was fine about it if Qrow was gonna keep acting like this. 

Okay that was a lie, he still felt like crying that their bond was gone. But still.

Maybe Oscar wanted to run, maybe he wanted to leave and never come back, but those thoughts left him. He was staying, and he was going to help them in whatever way he could. He was Oscar Pine, he was his own person. He was the only version of himself that could ever exist. No one could change that, not even Ozpin.

  
  



	11. Leviathan

_ “Guys? She's not sending fighters…”  _ Oscar heard Weiss’s voice on his ear piece.

So, here’s a little quick story to catch you up on everything: They went with Jaune’s plan to steal an Airship. Cordovan, who was the commanding officer of the military base in Argus, let Weiss go back to Atlas, but little did she know that Maria was in her suitcase...and then they took over the ship and now Maria was annoying the crap out of Cordovan.

They wouldn't have been caught because Blake was supposed to disable Atlas Security so they wouldn’t be seen on Radar. But she wasn’t replying. Sun, Yang and Blake were all together when Blake went off to disable Atlas security, yet since she isn't replying, Yang and Sun went to go find her. Well, that’s what they assumed, since Yang only said to keep the ship in one piece before Oscar heard the sound of a motorcycle.

So, great! Now Cordovan knows what they're trying to do, and according to Weiss, Cordovan isn’t sending anyone. 

Oscar heard heavy footsteps.

“ Clearly the people have forgotten that they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Atlas!” He heard Cordovan say.

“ WHAT THE HELL?!” Neptune yelled when a gigantic mech came into their sight. Seriously, it was  _ gigantic.  _ It wasn’t even a mech! It was a large Colossus! 

_ “ Is Cordovan...piloting THAT?” Weiss asked. _

The cannon of the Colossus aimed at the ship Maria was currently piloting and Weiss was in it. And- THE CANNON HAD ELECTRICITY DUST?! He saw as it shot electrically dust towards the ship and it hit it.

“ Consider that a warning shot.” Cordovan said. There was some type of microphone in the Colossus for her to speak loudly at them. 

“It's time you asked yourselves, children... Do you truly wish to defy me?” She asked, and Oscar could hear the smirk in her voice.

“ Honestly, no.” Scarlet said and Oscar would have laughed if he wasn’t currently freaking out. 

Ruby reached for her earpiece, “ Hurry back, Weiss. I need you on the ground if we're gonna take this thing down.”

“ WHAT?” Neptune yelled.

_ “ You're joking, right? You want to fight this thing?!”  _ Weiss asked in disbelief.

“We've fought giant monsters before. This is just a tiny old lady... with one very big robot.” Ruby squeaked.

“You little spider-roaches thought you could creep your way to Atlas?! Well, let's see how your resolve holds out against the might of the Atlesian Military!” The cannon aimed at the ship again, but instead, a missile launcher came out of the forearm and one shot at the ship.

Before it could hit the ship, Ruby shot it with her scythe.

Cordovan growled, “  **_SO BE IT!!”_ ** The cannon was now aiming at everyone who was on the cliffside, Oscar could see the electricity dust forming.

It shot, but in the blink of an eye, the ship came down and Weiss jumped out of it, using her weapon to block the dust coming at them with an ice wall.

Oscar made a sigh of relief and wiped away a bead of sweat, “ That was close.”

“ Too close.” Sage said.

“We need to figure out how to stop Cordovin and protect the airship until we do.” Ruby said and stood beside Weiss.

“Let's give her more targets to focus on.” Jaune said.

Nora rolled her eyes, “ You mean us, don’t you?”

Jaune walked to the side of the ice wall, looking through the dust to see the form of the Colossus, “ Look at that thing. It's not designed for small enemies. It's probably meant for giant Grimm that come in from deeper waters. We can turn our size into an advantage. We just have to be smart.” He said and turned back around.

Ruby reached for her earpiece, “ Maria, can you keep the ship out of harm's way?”

Maria cackled,  _ “ They can take my drivers license, but I won’t let them take this ship!” _

Everyone started at Maria through the Airship window.

Ren nodded his head slowly, “ Very reassuring…”

“ I'll be more useful if I go with her. From up high, I can try to spot a weakness.” Oscar said as he pointed to the Airship. He glanced down at his cane, his cane couldn’t do  _ anything  _ against something  _ that  _ large.

Qrow smirked, “ Well, he's not the only one who can grab a bird's eye view.” He added.

_ Yes, we know you can turn into a bird- _

Neptune smirked, “ Electricity against electricity.” He said and grabbed a hold of his weapon, the electricity crackling blue at the top.

“ You said you needed me on the ground?” Weiss asked, turned her head to Ruby.

Ruby smiled sheepishly, “ Not exactly…”

As Ruby explained the plan, Oscar ran into the Airship, Maria giving him a high-five then he went back to the door of the ship, keeping it open to look out of it. “  _ Let’s go!”  _ Ruby said.

The ship flew one way, SSN and JNR going the other, and Ruby and Qrow flying up from the ice wall. 

Oscar watched as everyone engaged into battle with the Colossus. Nora shot at it with her weapon, but Oscar’s eyes widened when he saw the Colossus had hard-light dust shields. Dang, it was Atlas! He should have expected it.

_ “ Cordo just activated shields!”  _ Jaune said.

Oscar nodded, “ I saw that. We need to find whatever’s generating it.”

_ “ You know, in video games, the weak spot's usually on the back of the giant boss!”  _ Ruby exclaimed.

_ “ Ruby, this isn’t a game!”  _ Even through the earpiece, Oscar knew that Weiss rolled her eyes.

_ “ I'm just trying to-LOOK OUT!!”  _ Fear ran through Oscar when the Colossus stomped on Ruby and Weiss from where they were standing on an ice glacier in the water, but made a sigh of relief when he saw that they dodged it.

_ “ QROW CAN TURN INTO A-“ _

_ “ Yes, Qrow can turn into a bird.”  _ Ren answered Scarlet’s question before he could even ask.

This was gonna be a  _ long  _ fight.

* * *

They got the shields down, and they caused damage to the Colossus.

That was the only good thing though. They tried to destroy the entire cannon with Ruby shooting the missile launchers, but Cordo caught on, and the dust in the cannon shot at the Ship. And...and Ozpin came back. He told him to calm down and to take control of the ship when Maria couldn’t drive. Thankfully, he made a successful crash landing, but then Ozpin was gone again.

And now, there was a cannon aiming at Ruby, and she just stood there.

“  _ RUBY!!”  _ He screamed. He was about to run at her until she petal dashed into the cannon and he gasped.

_ “ WHAT?!”  _ Cordo yelled.

“ SHE’S NUTS!!” Nora exclaimed.

“ WHAT IS SHE DOING?” Sage yelled.

Jaune gasped when he realized, “The missile launcher springs out... but the raw dust gets locked in!” 

“ Which means?” Neptune asked.

“ If she shoots the cannon from the inside, she can destroy it!” Jaune explained. 

And oh did she shoot it.

Ruby was able to get out of the cannon before it turned into ice and rocks came out of it, the arm of the Colossus crashing into the water.

Ruby was unconscious, flying in the air. Qrow caught her and Oscar sighed in relief.

“Ruby? Ruby!” Qrow shook her, trying to wake her up.

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, “Told ya.” She breathed out.

Oscar got the ship working again and it started to float in the air, and Maria’s prosthetic eyes started working again too! “Oh, don't tell me I missed it!” She exclaimed.

The radio of the ship started working, _ “ No! No, no, no, NO!!! You! You're never getting to Atlas! Do you hear me?! NEVER!!! All forces converge on my position and eliminate these pests at once!”  _ Oscar heard from the radio, and the walkie-talkie even started moving from how much she yelled.

“ Crap!” Oscar turned around to the group.

“ Everyone on board, we’re making a run for it!” Maria said.

“ What about, Sun, Yang and Blake?” Jaune asked.

_ “Ma'am, we've been trying to reach you! Argus is in danger!” _ A soldier said on the radio.

“What?” Cordo asked.

Everyone widened their eyes at what the soldier said next,  _ “ It’s a Leviathan! It began its approach during your battle! We need you!” _

A bunch of people started talking on the radio,

“ _ All units, be advised: Leviathan-class Grimm has submerged but is still on approach. Preparing hard-light shields, over!” _

_ “We're getting slammed by hostiles out here! Where is Cordovan?!” _

_ “ Ma'am, what's your status? We need an answer, over!” _

“ Ruby!” Oscar turned his head when he heard Yang, and she was running with Blake and Sun.

“ Blake! Yang! Sun!” Ruby exclaimed.

The trio’s eyes widened when they heard the roar of a Grimm.

“ That doesn’t sound good…” Sun said.

“ You think?” Blake glared at him and he threw his hands up in surrender.

“ Was that a giant Grimm?” Yang asked the obvious question.

“ Yes.” Weiss spoke up, “ And we just ruined the only thing capable of stopping it…”

~ 

  
  


“ Your fault!” They heard Cordo say from the Colossus as they flew away in the Airship.

Blake, Yang and Sun explained why they were gone, saying that Adam attacked Blake and they all attacked back…and killed him.

“ I’m so sorry.” Blake shook her head.

“ Don’t be, this isn’t on you.” Ruby said, kneeling down and taking a hold of her hand.

“ But-“

“ You're safe. That’s all that matters.”

Blake smiled and Ruby moved up a little to hug her teammate. 

Maria sighed from the front, “ I suppose I have to be the bad guy and say it, getting the lamp to Atlas is still our top priority, and right now we have the perfect opportunity to head straight for it. We may not get another chance like this.”

“No way!” Yang exclaimed and stood up.

“We can't leave, not like this.” Weiss agreed.

“It's like you said, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end.” Blake noted. 

Ruby and Maria glanced at each other before Maria smiled and nodded.

“We need to head for the Leviathan. Jaune, can you and Ren be ready to mask our ship?” Ruby asked.

“I think we can manage.” Ren said as he looked at Jaune.

“Got a few ideas?” Jaune asked.

Ruby sighed, “I've got one.”

Qrow spoke up next, “Eyes up, everybody. It's back.” 

_ “Manta Three-Four: Argus Base, this is Manta 3-4! Leviathan has hit the shallows and resurfaced! We need those shields up now, over!” _

_ “Manta Two-One: Target stopped! Engaging, over!” _

They watched as the Leviathan literally shot fire out of its mouth, moving until it hit a part of the shield where the shield entirely broke, leaving everyone wide-eyed in fear.

Oscar’s breath hitched, “It tore straight through...!”

_ “All squadrons, fall back to evacuation procedures. Disengage Leviathan! I repeat, disengage! Over!” _

Ruby gasped and ran up to the front of the ship, “No, wait!”

“Ruby!”

“We can stop it!” Ruby said as she grabbed the walki-talki, ignoring her uncle.

“ _ Who is this? Identify yourself!”  _ Air control spoke.

“I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!” Everyone in the ship looked at her wide-eyed. Them? Stopping a Leviathan? They weren’t even adults yet for crying out loud! Qrow was the only official Huntsman and Adult, but not even all of them could stop a Leviathon!

“ Do you not see what I mean when the Grimm are getting bigger?” Sun asked and Blake nodded her head.

“We can?” Jaune asked.

Ruby turned around, her hands in fists and a fierceness in her silver eyes, “ I can.”

Maria turned to her, “ Ruby, when I said "trial by fire"-“

“I did it at Beacon and at the farm.” Ruby interjected.

“You really think you can do it now?” Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed and looked out the window, “ I don't have a choice.”

_ “Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive no support, over.” _

Ruby grabbed the walkie-talkie, “Fine, we'll do it alone if we have to. We can hit it while it's stopped at the next barrier. Ren, you're up!” She turned to Ren and he nodded.

Jaune channeled up all the energy he had to use his Semblance, putting his hand on Ren’s shoulder and amplifying his aura so they could dodge all the Grimm and ships. Ruby let out a breath, trying her best to focus.

But they were too late, because they could see the fire in the Leviathan’s mouth starting to form.

“We're too late! Pull up!” Maria did as Qrow said.

“Damn it...!” Jaune gasped out as he and Ren fell to the floor.

“That's all I've got!” Ren said, below his breath.

“It's on the move again! We need to stop it!” Blake said.

“What do we do?” Yang asked. 

Ruby’s gaze fell on Weiss. 

Ruby explained the plan, and now Scarlet, Sun, Yang, Neptune and Nora were all standing at the door of the ship, using the guns of their weapons to shoot the Leviathan.

“Eyes on us, ugly!” Nora shot at it.

“ Is it working?” Blake asked.

“Unfortunately, yes! Hang on!” Maria said as she pulled up and flew faster towards the Leviathon.

Oscar stood behind Qrow’s seat and watched a shaking Ruby on one of Weiss’s lancers. The lancer stopped and Ruby stopped shaking, she took a deep breath and Oscar saw her close her eyes.

Yang’s eyes widened when the Leviathan started to turn around slowly. She reached for her earpiece, “ Ruby? Ruby, hurry, something-“

They all saw Ruby throw her earpiece into the water.

“ DID SHE JUST-“

“ SHE JUST DID.” Sun interjected Sage.

Yang’s eyes widened even more when it fully turned, “Why'd it turn away?!”

The Leviathon lunged forward and opened its mouth to eat Ruby.

“ RUBY!” They all screamed.

But when they blinked, a bright shining light had come from where Ruby stood. They all shut their eyes tightly. 

How in the-

When they opened their eyes, the Leviathan was turned into stone and relief washed over them.

Well, that was, until the stone started breaking off.

“ I’ll take it from here!” Oscar’s eyes widened when he heard Cordo’s voice. The Colossus’s arm was cut off and the Colossus ran towards the Leviathan, its second arm turning into a drill. 

The drill went into the Leviathan and the Leviathan started to shriek, then, it turned into black dust. They could all hear the cheers of Argus citizens.

They all made- what felt like the 48th time- a sigh of relief. They watched as Ruby talked to Cordo, having no idea what they were saying, but took it as a good sign when Cordo walked away and Ruby shot them a thumbs up. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, stop it!” Ruby started shaking her hands when all eyes were on her in the ship. 

Ren breathed out a laugh, “You petrified a Leviathan... after diving down the barrel of a cannon!”

“ Yea, man!” Sun exclaimed.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “Don't act like you all haven't done crazy stuff before!” Her gaze fell on Oscar and Oscar widened his eyes when she pointed at him, “I mean, Oscar made a successful crash landing! He's a fourteen-year-old farm hand!l

Jaune chuckled, “That was seriously impressive.”

“We'd have been stranded without you.” Blake said.

Oscar smiled, “ I... thanks, but... I've been meaning to tell you guys... I didn't land the ship on my own.” Everyone looked at him confused.

“ When the ship started to go down and I had to take control, Ozpin came back. He told me to stay calm.”

“Ozpin took control?!” Nora asked, sitting up a little more.

Oscar shook his head, “ No, he guided me... And then he was gone again…”

“Does that mean he's been watching us this whole time?” Yang asked.

“I don't know, but... it at least means he was looking out for us.”

Qrow turned his head, “Hey,” He called and everyone looked at him, “if you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't wanna miss this.”

They all stood up, Oscar, Ren, Nora and Jaune at one window, and SSSN at the other window.

Oscar’s eyes widened in awe when he saw the floating city of Atlas. Mantle was below, the orange dimmed lights were on, and in Atlas, the light blue lights were on. The stars filled the sky and Remnant’s moon shone on Atlas.

It was beautiful.

They made it to Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed!


	12. Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE! AND I MEAN PLEASE READ THIS.
> 
> Exactly 6 years ago, February 1st, we lost someone. His name was Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY. He was an incredible, hilarious, and creative man. He always stuck up for his friends and family. We didn't deserve someone like Monty because he was the best, funniest, brightest, and creative man.
> 
> May he rest in peace 🕊💕

If Mantle were on its own, then Oscar would just see it as the big city. But since Atlas was right above, he called it the ‘Kingdom of dreams’.

Qrow decided he would rent a house for all of the kids instead of staying in the dorms. General Ironwood insisted that they had one close to the Academy so they could all go to it every day for missions.

Yep, they were working with the General now! Well, except Oscar, seeing as he was too young to go on dangerous missions. 

It was their first day in Atlas, the General wanted them to meet a group called the Ace-ops, Penny decided to show them around the Academy, then the Ace-ops.

Oh, yeah, Penny! Ruby had told him about the loss of her friend, Penny Polendina, but apparently, she was rebuilt- Oscar had no idea she was a robot- and even though Ruby was tired because it was currently 11:07 pm, she was so happy that Penny was alive.

Penny stopped by a door, “ And in here, we have our Ace Operatives! They are the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in all of Remnant.” She said enthusiastically, her happiness beaming over the group of tired chicken and one very tired dusty old crow. 

She opened the door and-

“ MOTHERFUCKER-” Nora covered Oscar’s ears as a woman with a mohawk was being held back by a dog faunus and a very pale tall man. Another man with brown hair and no sleeves was on the other side of the room, a muscular woman with brown hair by his side, almost protecting him. They widened their eyes as she proceeded to scream profanity at who they assumed was the brown-haired guy. 

The dog Faunus turned his head and he smiled when he saw them all. He turned his full-body around then waved, “ Hi! I'm-”

“ Marrow!” The pale guy exclaimed, now struggling to hold back the mohawk girl. Marrow winced, “ Right!” and kept holding her back.

“ What is going on?” Penny asked.

“ Oh, hi Penny!” The mohawk girl said as she was STILL being held back by the 2 guys, “ Clover here FLICKED MY DAMN NOSE AND IMMA BEAT HIS ASS.”

“ I'm sorry!” Clover exclaimed, “ I didn't think it was rude to flick your nose!”

“ It is!” The muscular woman said from beside him.

“ Elm, you should be helping me!” Mohawk exclaimed.

“ Sorry Harriet!” Elm said.

Harriet finally calmed down, Pale guy and Marrow slowly letting her go. Honestly, Oscar wouldn't be happy if someone flicked his nose with their fingers, but he wouldn't start screaming a bunch of profanity at someone about it. Though, some people are different, such as Harriet who he didn't even know, “ Nice to meet you.” She breathed out, tired from all the kicking she did to get out of the boy's grip.

“ Say, aren't you the kids General Ironwood told us about?” Pale guy asked.

Everyone in the room nodded and Clover’s eyes lit up. 

Clover knew them! Well, sort of. He had watched all of their matches during the Vytal Festival. The blonde girl wasn't too hard to notice. He had also read their files once General Ironwood told them that they were in Atlas, and that they were going to work with them! He was never going to admit that his gaze lingered for a long time on a beautiful red-eyed Huntsman.

But wow, he was a sight in real life.

Clover nodded his head, walking over to a table with a few papers on them. They were the files on all of them, he left Qrow’s to the side so he wouldn't accidentally look at his file photo for such a long time right in front of the man! Though his gaze fell on someone's file, specifically their birthday, “ It's nice to meet you all. And as I can see here, today is one of your birthdays.” 

He turned around and saw that the kids had given him a confused look. He was holding someone's file, but Oscar nor anyone else could see who’s file. “ Am I wrong?” Clover asked.

“ I think-”

“ Nope,” Blake interjected Yang.

Wait...was she saying that today was her birthday? “ Today's my birthday.” She was.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed, “ And you didn't tell us?!” Sun exclaimed. How could she not tell him? He was her best friend! Or at least one of her best friends! He had been waiting for this day since the day he literally met Blake. Did her team know this? Well, according to team RWBY’s faces, apparently not.

Blake chuckled. She wasn't fond of big parties or a bunch of gifts, she’d just rather read and be alone. Well, being alone quickly changed once she met her team and Sun, seeing as they were always around her, but she still got time to read. “ Yea. Since today was the day we did Jaune’s plan, I didn't want to say anything.” 

_Not like I was even gonna say anything._ She thought.

When Blake looked around the group, Oscar was missing. Oh gods, they didn't lose him again! Right? Because she did not want to be running around an entire city bigger than Argus! But then, she saw the Ace-ops looking at her feet, their eyes wide in surprise.

She looked down. There was a black day, nudging the size of its head on her leg. Okay, screw gifts, because this was the best thing she could ever ask for! She always loved cats, not dogs! “ Oscar?”

The cat meowed and she beamed, bending down to pick Oscar up. “ Aw!” She cooed, “ I love cats.”

Yang, Ruby and Weiss deadpanned. They honestly should have expected that.

During the next few minutes, they had gotten to know the Ace-ops and the Ace-ops got to know them. Oscar learned that pale dude was Vine, muscular girl was Elm, mohawk was Harriet, dog Faunus was Marrow, and sleeveless dude was Clover.

And Oscar totally noticed how Clover’s gaze always fell on Qrow during a conversation. Oscar frowned when he saw Qrow take a swig from his flask, he was gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Oscar assumed this was just a common room, seeing as there were couches and a kitchen but no beds. And it was confirmed when Clover said they all lived in the penthouse at the top of the Academy, and that this was a common room they used to watch movies. 

Jaune and Ren we're sitting on a couch, Jaune writing on a piece of paper on the table. He said he was writing a letter to his sister, telling her they made it. He had offered if Neptune wanted to write anything, but he immediately said “No!”.

Ren sighed, looking at Jaune’s paper and putting a hand on his forehead, “ For the last time, ‘your’ and ‘you’re’ are different! ‘your’ is possessive, and ‘you’re’ is a contraction of ‘you are’.” 

Jaune smirked, “My fire.”

“The one desire,” Nora said next.

Oscar giggled, “Believe when I say.”

They all smirked and opened their mouths, saying the next lyric at the same time, “I WANT IT THAT WAY.”

Ren groaned, “ Qrow, they're doing it again!” 

Qrow chuckled then smiled, “ But we are two worlds apart “

“Can't reach to your heart”. Sage sang next.

“When you say..” Clover sang next.

“That I want it that way!” Elm yelled.

“ TELL ME WHY!” Ruby yelled.

“ AIN'T NOTHIN’ BUT A HEARTACHE!” Yang yelled.

“ TELL ME WHY!” 

“ AIN’T NOTHIN’ BUT A MISTAKE!” Harriet yelled.

“ TELL ME WHY!”

“ I never wanna hear you say!” Sun joined in.

" WOO!"

“I want it that way.” Neptune sang last.

Scarlet, Vine, Blake and Ren were all deadpanning, the others who didn't sing were just laughing and Marrow’s tail was wagging up a storm. 

Once it hit midnight, they had all gotten tired-again- and decided to go to the rented house Qrow got. Yet, of course, Oscar had to share a room with Qrow.

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

Not with Qrow in his room.

There were 2 beds, Qrow was laying on his side on the bed at the other side of the room, so his back was facing Oscar. Oscar really didn't wanna be in a room with Qrow. He didn't want to be in a dang room with the man who punched him and never apologized for it. 

So, Oscar decided to get up, tiptoeing to the door so he wouldn't wake up Qrow. Yet, that was a mission failure, “ Where are you going?”

Oscar grimaced and slowly turned around, “ Water.” He answered, he also said it a little rude too. Though he didn't care, he was just gonna be rude until Qrow apologized. Qrow just rolled his eyes then closed them.

Oscar wasn't going to get water. Instead, he left the house, deciding to explore Atlas a little. 

But, exploring Atlas was a gigantic mistake.

He may have called this the ‘Kingdom of Dreams’ yet it was also the ‘kingdom of really loud people who stay up till 1 in the morning and the kingdom is also GIGANTiC’.

All of the roads looked the same, the buildings looked the same. Every wall of the buildings was white with just unique added textures of light blue, but that was it! Even the street lamps were blue! 

Eventually, Oscar got lost. And after asking people for a few directions- it would have just been one person if Atlesians weren't so rude- he found his way back. Yet he got back at 2 am!

He slowly opened the door, and closed it quietly because he didn't want to wake anyone up. He took his jacket off, putting it on the hanger. He flinched when a light was on and he slowly turned his head.

  
  


Nora flicked on the light and turned around in her chair, “So, where were you?”

Oscar smiled nervously yet sheepishly. Okay, he couldn't exactly say that he left the house because he couldn't stay in a room with Qrow since that man literally friggin punched him and never apologized for it. So, he thought of the one person who always came back late back at the house in Mistral, “Um... I was with Yang!”

Oscar heard the roll of a chair, “Wanna try again?” And there sat Yang on one of the chairs. Nora was sitting by a lamp that only illuminated her head, face, and torso, everything else faded. Yang also had to turn on a lamp when she turned around in her chair.

“ I was with Neptune?” Gods that sounded more like a question instead of an excuse.

Another lamp was turned on, and Oscar heard the rolling of a chair, “ Nope.” Oscar saw a certain blue-haired male.

“ Sun?”

ANOTHER lamp turned on and he could hear the rolling of a chair, “ I may be a night owl, but I am hella tired. So I wouldn't be up this late.”

Oscar deadpanned, “ Are you guys all here?”

“ You’ll find out as you keep making excuses,” Weiss said from somewhere in the darkness. Oscar rolled his eyes and walked up to a switch that turned on the main lights. Everyone except Qrow was in the living room, some sitting on chairs- when did they have that many chairs? And the others on the couches.

“ Are you gonna tell us where you were?” Blake asked smirking.

Oscar could hear someone chewing and he turned his head to see Yang leaning on the counter in the kitchen, a bag of chips in her hands, “ If you went to a club, then you don't gotta tell us.” She said, her voice a little muffled by her chewing.

“ I'm too young to go to a club.”

“ I first went when I was 13.”

Oscar sighed, “ I just wanted to explore Atlas. There, you happy?” 

Everyone nodded and Oscar rolled his eyes, “ We just don't wanna lose our favourite farm boy again!” Nora said, jumping up from where she sat. 

Oscar chuckled, “ Yea, I understand.” He started to walk up the stairs. He was so tired! He wasn't even sure he could sleep tonight. Then, he remembered that there was a spare room. 

It was cold when he entered the spare room, and there was one bed. Perfect. He went back to his room to grab his blankets, making sure not to make any loud noises so he wouldn't wake up Qrow.

He laid down on the bed, happy Qrow wasn't in the room. He let out a sigh of relief- for what felt like the 108th time he made a sigh of relief- and closed his eyes.

* * *

“ AAAH!” Everyone screamed.

There they were, in the living room with the Ace-ops watching a horror movie. The movie was called As above, so below, and it was about a group of people who adventure through the catacombs of Vacuo, leading into Vale. Little did they know it was actually Hell they were adventuring through. Eventually, they all fell asleep. Oscar didn't though, and for some reason, his feet dragged him upstairs to the spare room. And he was definitely gonna bother Jaune about the fact that he blushed a bit when Marrow rested his head on Jaune’s shoulder when he fell asleep. 

As Oscar went to sleep, little did he know that tomorrow would be the day. 

The exact day his parents and uncle died. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://everyonesgayforqrowbranwen.tumblr.com/post/641892162438627328/exactly-6-years-ago-february-1st-we-lost


	13. Birthday Party.....With some added Arson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the anniversary of Oscar's parents' death...
> 
> The gang throws Blake a birthday party! But it all goes to waste when Blake and Marrow come back, saying they want to burn down a building, and that Weiss wants to do something to Schnee Manor.

“ I’m just saying that they shouldn't have had so many flammable things.” 

“ Yang, it was a fish store.”

“ Still flammable.”

Neptune just rolled his eyes at Yang’s foolishness. It was maybe 3 pm and they had just come back from getting gifts and a birthday cake for Blake. Since they couldn't throw her a birthday party yesterday because of missions and movie night, they were doing it today since they didn't have any missions. Why didn't they have missions? Because it was a weekend and hell to the no were they working on a Saturday.

As they walked into the kitchen and placed the cake on the counter, Yang had to wonder out loud, “ I wonder how I would be introduced in a movie.” She said, her voice a little muffled by chewing a few chips

Neptune smirked as he started to think about how she would be introduced and also stole her chip bag, despite her protests. “ And then there was this bitch.”

Yang considered, “ A really hot bitch.”

“ But still a bitch.”

Yang just shrugged.

“ You guys got the cake?” Nora asked as she came into the kitchen.

They both nodded their heads.

“ How much longer do you think Marrow can keep Blake distracted?” Yang asked.

“ From how Blake is, at least an hour. But if they're talking about Faunus, then _oh_ will they be talking for a while.” Sun came in next.

They had gotten Marrow to distract Blake for the day, only for a few hours so they had time to decorate, get food, and cake. They were all decorating, well, except Jaune and Oscar. Marrow decided to bring Jaune along while he was distracting Blake, no one knew why, but Jaune didn't have a problem with it and neither did they. And for Oscar, he hasn't even left his room yet. So, Neptune asked, “ Hey, what's up with Oscar? It’s 3 pm and he hasn't left his room yet.” 

“ Should we go check?” Yang suggested and Neptune nodded.

Nora and Sun went back to decorating while Yang and Neptune walked up the stairs, but when they went into his room, he wasn't there. “ Uncle Qrow?” Yang looked at her Uncle, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his flask.

He looked up, “ Yea?” His voice was rougher than usual.

“ Where’s Oscar?” Neptune looked around the room, there were 2 beds, one on one side of the room, and the other on the other side. It was a pretty big room, and the walls were the same as the rest of the house walls- White walls with an added light blue texture. 

Qrow’s eyes lit up a little more then he started to look around the room, confusion all over his face, “ I...don’t know.” How could he not know? They shared a room. “ Each time I go to sleep, he isn't in here, and when I wake up, he isn't in his bed. I know the kid’s an early bird, but he’s _never_ in here.” 

“ So, where-”

“ In here,” Ruby called from somewhere down the hall. The trio looked at each other confused, then they left the room and followed Ruby’s voice.

There was a spare room in the house, and no one ever used it. So why was the door slightly open? And why was there the form of a 14-year old boy in the bed when they opened the door? Oscar’s face scrunched up in discomfort, he whimpered in his sleep. Qrow walked up and brushed the bangs out of Oscar’s sweaty face, it always worked, but his face scrunched up even more.

Qrow was confused and started shaking him lightly. Oscar always woke up at 6 am in the morning, sometimes 7 if he had too much sugar the night before. It wasn't like him to sleep in until 3 pm. It wasn't like that for really anyone. “ Oscar.”

“ Oscar,” Qrow called again, Neptune, Yang and Ruby could hear the concern and worry in his voice. Oscar didn't even stirr, his face just kept scrunching up in discomfort and he let out a whimper, “ Why isn't he waking up?!” 

“ Didn't he say something about a 1-day sort of coma when he told us about his parents?” Neptune asked, remembering the story. Ruby nodded her head, “ Yea…” She said slowly. 

Everyone’s eyes were wide, “ You don’t think…” Yang shook her head, “ He would have told us.”

“ Unless he forgot,” Qrow said.

“ We need to make sure.” Ruby put her hands out, “ Maybe he didn’t get much sleep last night?” They all left the room, going into Qrow’s and Oscar’s shared room to at least find anything. Blake had told them that Oscar sometimes wrote stuff in his books after the last page, “ reminders of some sort” she said. So, they were all looking through his books.

“ Guys,” Ruby called and they all turned their heads. She was laying on the floor and looking under Oscar’s bed, her hand reached out to something then once she grabbed it, she rolled away from the bed, holding a book.

She sat on the floor and the book- which seemed to be too large for a storybook. It looked like a book album. And they could tell from the first picture that was shown when they opened the book. There was a little boy with black hair, they couldn't see the eye colour clearly. A woman stood behind him, she had a hand on his shoulder and had Hazel eyes and black hair. A man stood beside her, an arm around her shoulder and his other hand on the other young boy's shoulder.

Behind them was a settlement, and a sign at the entrance of the settlement had ‘Northbury’ written on it. 

“ Northbury? Wasn't that settlement attacked by Grimm 6 or 7 years ago?” Neptune asked. He and his team were tasked with a mission back at Haven. Their mission was to go to the now abandoned settlement, and to find and kill any Grimm. And _oh_ there was a lot of Grimm. Scarlet even almost died! 

“..Yea.” Qrow said slowly, crouching down to look more at the photo, “ Oscar was 8 when his parents died..” His eyes were wide when he realized and he sat down beside Ruby, starting to go through the pages. “ That’s him alright.” In one of the middle pages, there was a photo of Oscar who seemed to be around 12 at the time, standing beside a woman who clearly looked like she worked on a farm. And to back that up, they were standing by a farm.

Qrow didn't have time to look at every single page, so he flipped to the very last page of the book. The last page had mini photo prints of the same man and woman from the first photo. There were also notes on the page. 

_January 18th- Remind Aunt Emily to put the flowers down by their graves on January 21st._

_January 20th- Have Aunt Emily by your side during some sort of one-day coma on January 22nd. Might stop the nightmares._

_January 23rd- Having Aunt Emily by my side did not help, but the Nightmares aren't that bad._

“ January 22nd.” Qrow read the notes out loud, “ That’s today.”

“ Crap,” Neptune muttered, below his breath. 

Why didn't Oscar say anything? They could have at least tried to do something...but what could they do? It’s basically a mentally induced coma he puts himself in each year. Could they just stay by his side? No, that wouldn't stop the nightmares. But... it was written down that the nightmares aren't that bad when someone was at his side.

Qrow had to do something, this was one of his kids. “ I'll stay by his side for the day. You kids just distract Blake and decorate for her party.” Everyone nodded their heads solemnly and hesitantly left the room. Qrow grabbed the book than a chair and dragged the chair to the spare room.

Over the next few minutes, he sat at Oscar’s side. He flipped through all the pages in the book album that he missed, looking at every photo. Oscar looked so innocent and sweet when he was young, but now he was dragged into an impossible war. His gaze always lingered on who he assumed was Oscar’s father.

He knew he was just an Uncle figure to a few of the kids, yet Weiss had always said he was a better dad than her own father. Oscar never said anything

...So what was he to Oscar?

* * *

It was 8 pm, and they all finished decorating the living room. Thankfully, right when they finished with the decorating and setting up the food, the Ace-ops came, and 5 minutes later, Blake came back with Marrow and Jaune.

“ OKAY!” Blake yelled as she opened the front door, not even looking at the living room, “ HAD A TALK WITH MARROW, WE ARE BURNING DOWN A BUILDING!”

“ BURNING A BUILDING!” Marrow repeated, then, their eyes were wide when they looked at the living room and everyone yelled, “ Surprise! Then Blake’s eyes had that bright light that was always there when she was happy.

She chuckled, “ Thank you.” She turned her head to Marrow, “ Is this why you talked about Faunus for 2 hours straight and showed me around the city?”

Marrow shrugged, “ Jaune told me that if we had a talk about Faunus, it would have been a long talk. And he was right.” They had a talk about how Faunus were treated in Remnant, and Marrow talked about what it was like to be a Faunus on Atlas’s military team. And that talk ended with talk about how there was an abandoned building that used to abuse Faunus in it...Which led them to decide to burn down the building so if they ever have to see that disgusting place, then they’ll smile because they knew they burned the damn building.

“ Burn down a building?” Clover repeated in question. 

Qrow came down the stairs. He didn’t want to leave Oscar, but he sure wasn't missing Blake’s birthday party. And he wasn't going to stay for long, he would just stay to sing happy birthday once they got a cake, “ Yea, can you uh, explain about the whole “ let's burn down a building” part?” Qrow found himself sitting next to Clover- the stupid goofy Atlesian that he totally wasn’t starting to like yet he had met the man 3 days ago.

Qrow felt like he was back at Beacon. It's been 3 days since he met Clover for crying out loud! Why did he find Clover so...attractive...and nice and- UGH!

Weiss wasn't in the room- nevermind because she just came in, “ Don’t ask, but someone did some crap and now we're gonna do something about it.” 

“ Whose car are we taking?” Sage asked from where he sat beside Scarlet who was already holding car keys. Weiss smiled, “ We might need an Airship for this.”

“ Woah, Woah, Woah.” Clover put his hands out and stood up, “ 1- we are not burning down a building unless we have a very good reason too. 2- Weiss, if it's _that_ bad, then we can take an Airship to- actually, who even is it?”

Weiss huffed, “ Jacques Schnee.”

“ LET’S GO.” Clover immediately stood up then started walking, and stopped mid-way to the door, “ Wait, what are we doing again?”

Blake smirked, “ Burning down a building, and by the look on Weiss’ face, we are gonna grab a bunch of toilet paper and paint, then put it all over her mansion.”

Weiss put a hand on her chest and smiled, “ You know me, so, so well.” 

That is how the gang ended up going down to Mantle and burning down the abandoned building. Blake smiled as she watched it burn and everyone was almost scared of how creepy it was- yet Marrow and Sun were by her side and smiling. 

Then, they went to Schnee Mansion in Atlas. Throwing toilet paper at it and some paint. Weiss and Winter called it a “Masterpiece.” and they high-fived each other. 

And for everything they did, they took a photo of it with all of them in the picture. Clover had some sort of standing camera in the ship, so they were able to get everyone in the photo. Shame that Oscar wasn't there.

Wait- Oscar!

Then, they all rushed back to the house to check on Oscar.

“ Still not waking up,” Qrow said after he started shaking Oscar again, everyone in the room groaned. “ We should go, it's getting late,” Vine said and the Ace-ops and Winter nodded their heads in agreement. After saying their goodbyes, the Ace-ops and Winter left.

  
  


* * *

_Oscar knew this nightmare, it was always the last one before he woke up._

_“ RUN!” He could hear his mother scream from somewhere in the woods._

_There were no stars and there was no moon. Oscar couldn’t see a thing, other than a shining bright light in the distance._

_So, he ran, like he always did in this dream. He just ran towards the light._

_But...this dream was different._

_“ You're too slow. You can't even save the ones you love.” He heard Ruby say and she giggled._

_“ What…” He breathed out._

_“ Just give up already,” Weiss said._

_“ I honestly don't know why you think you can do this,” Blake said next._

_“ Come on guys, we all know he can't do it. “ Yang laughed._

_“ I can!” Oscar sobbed out. His...his own friends. Why were they saying this?!_

_“ Oh, you can? I don’t believe it. You’ve never done anything for us, we’ve always had to save you.” Even though Nora always sounded so bubbly and happy, this was a whole different Nora._

_“ You just don't know when to quit, do you?” Even Ren?!_ _  
  
_

_“ Come on, man. You’ll never be enough.” Sun said._

_None of them were in Oscar’s sight, but he could hear every single one of them as if they were spirits of the forest. Oscar cried and ran, he kept running towards the light._

_“ Oh, boohoo. Just run like you always do.” Oscar could feel Neptune’s eyes roll._

_Sage chuckled, “ What, you tryna show off for Mommy and Daddy? Well, guess what, they're dead.” Oscar started slowing down when Sage said “dead.”_

_“_ _Will you stop that constant whining? What makes you think that anyone cares?” Scarlet was the last to speak until_ _Oscar fell to the ground, and he curled himself into a ball and just laid on the hard dirt floor with very uncomfortable grass. He cried, he cried so hard that he thought he was gonna cry every single tear in his body away._

_Oscar could hear the singing of a lullaby in the distance, coming from the only light._

_“_ _Spider in the house, sleep, sleep. Spider bit the mouse, sleep, deep. Don't wake up or else you'll find a spider In your mouth.” It sounded a lot like Qrow. Oscar crawled onto his arms and stood up, starting to run. He ignored what everyone said and only listened to the lullaby._

_When he got to the light, the light was the same lily pod flower that he found the day his parents died. He could see the river and hear the sound_ _of the snoozy river lap gently_ _and the river's calm waves._

_“_ _Spider in the house, sleep, sleep. Spider bit the mouse, sleep, deep. Don't wake up or else you'll find a spider In your mouth. Spider in the house, sleep, sleep. Spider bit the mouse, sleep, deep. Don't wake up or else you'll find a spider In your mouth.” Yea, that had to be Qrow._

_For the first time, Oscar had made it to the light in his dream, and when he reached out to touch the flower-_

* * *

Qrow jumped up and stopped singing the lullaby when Oscar awoke with a gasp. Oscar was gasping for air and tears were already forming in his eyes. His hand grasped out to grab something and he was then embraced in warm arms, whoever it was, he cried into their shoulder.

“ It’s alright, let it out kiddo.” Qrow whispered as he rubbed this back. Oscar didn't even care that it was Qrow, he just needed a shoulder to cry on. He sobbed for what felt like an eternity and Qrow kept whispering reassurances as he rubbed his back.

Eventually, without a word, Qrow laid down beside him and they both snuggled up together, soon falling asleep. 

Oscar was happy and so, so grateful that Qrow did this. But their bond was still gone, yet maybe they could start a new bond...might be a little hard though, since Oscar was not letting a new bond form until Qrow apologizes for punching him.

He was not being selfish! Imagine getting punched by someone you really loved and trusted then they don't even say anything to you!

* * *

When Oscar woke up, Qrow was already gone along with the others. They always left at like 6 in the morning to go to the Academy. Oscar went downstairs, making a cup of hot chocolate.

He felt so alone. He always had Oz when the others were out...but Ozpin was gone.

Oscar laid on the couch, just looking up at the ceiling and doing nothing. He was so bored! Why couldn’t he get to go on missions like outer wall duties or supply runs? Oscar heard his scroll ping from the coffee table and without looking, he reached his hand out and flopped it down on the table until he felt it.  
  


_1 message from Qrow Branwen_

Oscar groaned then grabbed a pillow, put it over his face, and screamed at least for 10 seconds into it. He put the pillow back and huffed then opened the message.

  
  


_Qrow: Hey, kiddo. Jimmy is letting you come on a mission with me and Clover. So get ready because we’ll be at the house soon. Just don't get too excited, it’s only a patrol around the city._

  
  


Oscar jumped and beamed. Okay, he didn't want to be on a mission with Qrow but at least he gets to go on a friggin mission! Even if it was just a patrol!

Oscar ran upstairs, got his cane and boots on. It wasn't until 5 minutes later when an Airship came and Oscar immediately jumped into it when the doors opened. Clover chuckled when he saw how happy Oscar was, and it also made him smile.

* * *

“ His name is Tyrian Callows.” Clover shoved his scroll in front of Oscar’s face, “ He’s wanted. So if you ever see him, call us immediately.” He said and Oscar nodded.

There was a man who was running in the photo on Clover's scroll, he had yellow eyes and a scorpion tail and a long black braid similar to how the scorpion tail looked. Apparently, they figured out that it was him who had been murdering Atlesians down in Mantle. He was also told about him by Qrow and Ruby.

“ Cloves, you go ahead, we’ll catch up with you,” Qrow said and Clover nodded.

As Clover started walking, he quickly remembered something and turned around, “ By the way, there's an Atlas ball or something tomorrow. General says you're all coming with him.” His gaze fell on Oscar, “ _All_ of you.” A smile appeared on Clover’s face when Oscar beamed.

Wow...a ball. He was going to a ball. HE WAS GOING TO A BALL OH MY GOSH-

“ ...id...Kid.” Oscar saw hands waving in front of him, “ You there? You zoned out when Cloves said Atlas Ball.” 

Oscar chuckled. “ Yea, I’m fine.”

Qrow sighed and kneeled down, placing his hands on Oscar’s shoulders, “ Kid, I wanna say something.”

Was he apologizing?!  
  


Qrow opened his mouth then closed it, and opened it again, and kept doing the same movement until he could finally speak, “ It’s just...try not to come down to Mantle much, alright? I know you can take care of yourself, but with Tyrian out there somewhere, I just don't want you out alone.”

Oscar deadpanned. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up for an apology. He faked a smile, “ Okay.” 

Qrow smiled, “ It’s You and Me, kid.” He chuckled, “ I don’t know what I would do without you.” He stood up and they both caught up with Clover.

They didn't notice the man in the shadows who had his hair in a braid, a scorpion tail, and yellow eyes. He giggled and the sound of it filled the empty alleyway. He glanced down to the blood coming from under the door and cackled.

“ Oh, birdie. I’ll make sure the boy suffers when you're gone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABHSDUA THE BALL IS NOT GONNA GO GOOD


	14. An Atlas Ball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an Atlas Ball! A night where they could all have fun, eat food, and dance!
> 
> Well, that's what they thought, until blood got involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales*  
> *exhales*  
> *inhales”  
> *cries* 
> 
> this chapter is pretty short, but it's worth it. Next chapter will be long

“Ow!” 

“ Sorry!” 

Oscar has stepped on Jaune’s foot for the 5th time. Jaune was teaching him how to dance since the Ball was today, and he also helped him pick out a suit and tie. Speaking of the man, he laughed, “ It's fine! I taught Ruby, and she stepped on my feet at least 16 times.” He remarked and Oscar winced

As the next few minutes went by, Oscar luckily didn't step on Jaune’s feet anymore, and he was actually getting the hang of it! They moved back and forth in rhythm. Jaune breathed out a laugh, “ There you go!”

* * *

“ Yang, can I have some chips?”

“ No,” Yang replied to her sister, her voice a little muffled by her chewing chips.

Weiss deadpanned, “Are chips all you eat now?” Although she was being sarcastic, there was still a smile in her voice. 

Yang nodded, “ These are good!” She exclaimed, holding out the bag of chips. What Yang didn’t expect was for Ruby to petal burst towards her and take a chip, “ Hey!”

Ruby giggled. Blake rolled her eyes, “ Ruby, come sit back down so I can finish your hair.” Ruby did as she said and sat in the chair by a mirror, where Blake was currently straightening Ruby’s hair and trimming it.

“ So, Weissy, what are Atlas balls like?” Ruby asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname, since when did Ruby decide to call her ‘Weissy’? “ There are just events with snobby Atlesians in a ballroom.” She shrugged, walking to a mirror and putting on her lipstick. 

“ We’re breaking stuff, right?” Nora asked as she put on her makeup beside Weiss. All of the girls were in one room getting ready, and the boys were in another room. Qrow apparently went with Clover to find a suit. 

“ We definitely are,” Yang said. She was waiting for Blake to finish Ruby’s hair so she could do her own. Thankfully, they all got ready early because they all knew it took like 5 hours for Yang to do her hair.

* * *

“ Hair gel?” Oscar asked, looking at a circular bottle on the bathroom counter.

Jaune shrugged and took a hold of the bottle, “ Only a little.” He said as he put it onto his hands, and started to gel a little of Oscar’s hair, “ It’s only so your hair doesn’t stick up in a million places.”

Oscar made a hum of satisfaction and agreement. What? It always felt nice when people played with your hair, it’s what Qrow did to Oscar at times...before their bond broke.

“ Done.” Oscar could hear the snap of a lid and Jaune placed it back on the counter. “ Now for your tie.” Jaune put his hands on Oscar’s shoulders and turned him around, starting to fix his tie, “...And there!” He said.

“ Thanks, Jaune!” Oscar said brightly, leaving the bathroom with that adorable face of his.

Jaune smiled. If this was what he could do with Oscar when there was an Atlas Ball, then he wanted them every day.

Since when did Jaune have a little brother?

* * *

“ You kids ready?” Qrow asked when he came back to the house, looking at a bunch of kids on the couches wearing formal wear. He smiled. “ Yep.” They all said in unison.

Neptune snorted, “ Sun almost went with his usual clothes.”

Sun rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when his sleeveless hoodie was zipped up, but then he was happy when he unzipped it, showing off his chest, “ Vacuo isn't exactly a cooling place.” He really liked that Clover guy.

“ We've noticed.” Everyone said in unison and Sun just huffed.

Qrow chuckled and took a swig from his flask. He didn't drink much though, he hadn't even been drinking much too. Perhaps he was around kids that didn't so much, that it just made him not drink much? Eh, whatever the case, he was still drinking. “ Alright, let's go.”

“ You look great, pipsqueak.” Qrow said to Oscar as everyone started to head out the front door, then ruffled his hair. He definitely noticed the glare and huff he got from Oscar. 

* * *

“ Ruby?” Oscar walked up to a certain silver-eyed warrior, who seemed to be hiding in the corner of the ballroom, “ Are you hiding so no one asks you to dance?”

Ruby jumped, “ I- uh- No- it's just-”

Oscar laughed, “ It's fine. I can understand why.”

Her face softened, “ I just don't know much of these people. Weiss is having a best friend dance with Neptune so I can't ask her.”

Oscar nodded his head, standing beside her and leaning against the wall, “ Sometimes dancing is better with the right people.” He said and she nodded her head in agreement. 

His eyes lit up when he had an idea, and the song changed to a more fun one, everyone stopped slow dancing and started having fun. He put his hand out, “ Wanna dance?”

Her eyes widened, she glanced at the ballroom and saw everyone she knew just having fun. Her face softened, “ Sure.” She took a hold of his hand and they both ran to the dance floor. 

When they got to the dance floor, Qrow and Clover we're even dancing and laughing. “ Hey!” Clover called when he saw Oscar and Ruby.

Oscar smirked, remembering how nervous Clover was to ask Qrow to dance, and how that tiny bit of pink spread across Qrow’s cheeks once Clover was confident enough to ask him. Well, more like he was pushed by Elm. Literally, because she just pushed him into Qrow and the question immediately came out.

Weiss and Jaune saw it happen too, and Weiss put her hand out when Clover and Qrow went to the dance floor, Jaune putting some lien onto her hand. She smirked, “ Thank you~” She had sung when she started to flip through the cards of lien Jaune put on her hand.

“ I gotta apologize.” Oscar widened his eyes when he heard Qrow say that, and he turned his head. “ To who?” Ruby asked.

Him! It had to be Oscar!

Qrow sighed, but it ended with a giggle when Clover twirled him around, “ To James. I told him how this Ball would have been stupid, but it's actually fun. And now I feel bad ‘cuz he couldn't be here since his stupid work.”

Oscar deadpanned. He really had to stop getting his moods up. But he wasn't gonna let it ruin one of the best nights he's ever had!

“ Well, then, ” Clover paused to twirl Qrow around again and they both laughed, “ This dance is for James.”

“ For James!” The 4 of them yelled.

They all continue to dance as the song played.

_Ever since I was young, knew I was the one_

_Dazed in new wave, I'm just soaking it in_

_Funny how they said they want it back then_

_Once I got it, lot of shit started disappearin'_

_How you carry yourself, how you speak within_

_Anything negative ain't part of my plan_

_The brothers chose me and I be damned_

_If I let another soul try to wheel me in_

_If it was meant to be, you'd be right here_

_New scroll, who dis? Ain't heard from you in years_

Oscar smiled when Ruby giggled as he twirled her around, but his smile faltered when he saw a man walking through the crowd, he had yellow eyes, and a braid…

His breath hitched and he turned around, “ QROW!” He screamed. Qrow turned his head and widened his eyes when he saw Tyrian and moved to the side with Clover when Tyrian raised his weapon.

Oscar’s eyes widened when he saw Tyrian raise his weapon and he immediately pushed Ruby out of the way.

Gunshots filled the ballroom and everyone screamed...

Then their eyes all widened when they saw Oscar fall to the floor.

“ Oscar, OSCAR! NO NO NO!” Qrow screamed as he and Clover ran to Oscar, flipping him around so he was on his back. If it was possible, their eyes widened even more when they saw blood.

4 shots, one in his chest, one in his collarbone, one in his shoulder and the 4th one in the side of his stomach. “ OSCAR! OSCAR!” Clover screamed as the Ace-ops ran to Oscar.

Ruby and the eyes of the others were wide, hands over their mouths and already crying. “ No...no…” She shook her head and slowly fell to the floor. A bullet had grazed her shoulder but she didn't care. 

Jaune ran to them, already using his Aura amp, but so much damage was done. 4 bullets! Dust bullets! He was bleeding out like crazy and his eyes were barely opened. They could hear his labored breathing coming out of his mouth slowly, way too slow for their liking.

They could hear Marrow yell “ STAY!” and the sound of Harriet’s semblance and her running. They looked and saw that Tyrian was on the ground, 3 bolas restraining him. Marrow stopped using his semblance and Tyrian cackled, “ I was aiming for you, birdie! But seeing you suffer is so much better!” He giggled then his giggles stopped when Harriet kicked him in the face and he went unconscious.

Tears rolled down all of their cheeks. Qrow growled but realized it wasn't worth it, he just had to stay by Oscar’s side. “You're gonna be okay...Please be okay!” Qrow sobbed and cupped Oscar’s cheek, not caring about the small amount of blood on it. Only caring about Oscar’s survival.

Everything important word- or any word! Oscar had ever said to him, just echoed throughout his head.

_“ Again. I'm fine. Neptune saved me, and thank the gods he did, since your too old to save me from drowning.”_

_“ Thanks, dad.”_

_“ Please go away, you're not my dad.”_

_“W-what? Love me? No, you don't. You're just lying. You don't even know me.”_

_“ I know that the others were more of what you had in mind to watch out for, instead of a fourteen year old boy who never even went to an academy. So, I think the best decision is for you to go to Atlas with them, and I’ll go to Atlas in a different train and find another place to stay.”_

_“I’ll-I’ll visit every day in Atlas, and you can just call when you want to talk to Ozpin.”_

_“ I know that you're only always there for me since you probably just have to be nice to the next Ozpin, because let’s face it, you probably don’t even care about me.”_

_“QROHOHOW-HAHAHA STAHAHAP! STOOP! HAHAHAA.”_

_“ NOHOHOHO! AHAAHAA STAHAHAP QROHOHO- STAHAHAHAP”_

_“G’night dad.”_

_“ Qrowwwww. Come skateeee.”_

_“ I- uh, I had an n-nightmare and the thunder sort of uh...Scares me.”_

_“ It was...you. You were trying to protect me, but then it...killed you...and I saw everything. It just felt and looked so real…”_

_“ I- you'll never hurt, or leave me or any of us, right?”_

Those last words remained in his head and Qrow cried even more, “ I'll never leave you, kiddo. I promise.”

His breath hitched when he remembered the Teddy bear in the ocean in Argus. And more tears rolled down his cheeks when he remembered that he had punched Oscar, and never even apologized. It was a good choice for Oscar to get rid of the teddy, because Qrow was ashamed of himself now.

“ Oscar..” Qrow leaned down to place a kiss at the top of his head, a tear falling onto Oscar's face, “ I'm so sorry! I should have never done that because you are just a kid! Not Oz! I'm so sorry.” He screamed and cried more, “ Please...please forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY


	15. Forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Gaurd dogs!

Oscar opened his eyes slowly.

He was in a room with plain white walls, no added texture or anything. He felt a blanket around him and the air was going onto his arms, so he must have been wearing a t-shirt. Everything was so white as if it were just a white expanse, but he could see the corners of a wall. And flowers which he assumed were irises because of the colour- They were his favourite flowers. 

The Irises were the only colour in the room, other than a blur of red sitting on a chair. He blinked to make the blurriness go away and there sat Ruby.

Oscar sat up and winced when there was a sudden pain in his chest.

Ruby’s head shot up and the minute she met hazel eyes, tears started forming in her own.

“ Why are you crying?” He asked.

She sniffed and wiped a tear, “ Oscar, you got shot 4 times. It’s been 2 days since that happened.”

Oscar started looking around the room. He was in a hospital room, and he was wearing a hospital gown Well, the hospital gown explained why he felt air on his arms because they were exposed. And being shot 4 times explained why his body ached.

She stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, “ I’m just glad you’re alright.” She whispered softly and he smiled.

Oscar shivered, even Atlas hospitals were cold! He wasn’t that surprised, though, since it was literally Atlas. The ding dang Tundra.

Ruby took off her cape-like cloak and gave it to Oscar, “ Here. I’ll go get Uncle Qrow.” Then she left, ignoring Oscar’s protests of saying “ I don’t need it!” But he clearly did. Oscar hadn’t trained much, so his heated and projected Aura wasn't exactly...warming. It was why he couldn't go on the mission with the Ace-ops and the others in the Tundra at an old dust mine.

The door opened and his sight was greeted with a dusty old crow and a man who seriously needed more sleep, because Oscar could see the bags under General Ironwood’s eyes even though he was a few feet away from him.

General Ironwood made a sigh of relief when he saw the young boy sitting up and his eyes were opened. When he first heard the news of what had happened, he had never been so scared other than during the Fall of Beacon, he even had to steady his breath to try and calm down the panic. Oscar was such a young boy, forced into this war. “ I’m glad to see your alright, Oscar.”

“ Thank you, sir.” Oscar smiled.

Qrow cleared his throat and pointed at his neck, giving Oscar a look. Qrow kept staring at Oscar’s neck and Oscar reached his hand up. His finger traced over the scar and his hand immediately went over it.

General Ironwood smiled sadly, “ Qrow told me. It’s fine. I am so sorry you had to go through that, Oscar.” He said, trying to sound as soft and calm as he can.

“ Yea…” Oscar muttered, looking away.

Qrow and James glanced at each other. James understood immediately and started playing with his cufflinks, that glance was when he had to talk to someone alone, and he assumed it was Oscar. “ Well, I will let you both talk.” He straightened his tie and left the room.

Qrow sat down on the bed, taking a hold of Oscar’s hands, “ Oscar, kiddo, I- Gods I'm gonna cry.” Qrow said as he removed one hand and looked away, dragging his hand down his face.

Oscar pouted, “ If you cry, I'll cry!” He exclaimed.

Qrow sniffed and looked back at him, “ Good, because you and I are going to cry together. I said it would always be You and Me.” Qrow wiped a tear, gods he was already crying, “ You have me, and you have everyone else. But I almost _lost_ you. Gods I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose you, the kids, my family.”

“ But I'm not-”

“ _Don't_ even finish that.” Qrow poked his chest, making sure not to poke it where one of the bullets went. Even though he was crying his eyes out when Oscar got shot and couldn't see because of the tears, he saw where the bullets went. “ I love you, kiddo. You don't gotta be blood-related to be family. I…” He paused to reach his hand out, putting it on Oscar’s shoulder and his finger traced over the scar by his neck. “ I'll always protect you. And you protect me, but just not by taking 4 bullets that were meant for me.” He chuckled.

Oscar smiled and sniffed, wiping a tear.

“...I'm not finished.” 

Oscar looked at him confused, then, in the blink of an eye, he was embraced in warm arms. “ I'm so sorry.”

“ For what?” Oscar asked.

“ For punching you into a tree.”

Oscar’s eyes widened. This was it. He was apologizing! Not at a very good timing, but still, he was apologizing.

Oscar didn't say anything, so Qrow took that as the go-to keep talking, “ I'm so sorry. At that moment, I treated you as if you were only Ozpin, but you were the adorable little farm boy. I told you so many times that I don’t see you as The Next Ozpin, but after Jinn showed us her vision, all I saw was Ozpin. But I promise I will never make that mistake again, your Oscar Pine. Can you forgive me?”

Qrow frowned when Oscar looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. He thought he wasn't forgiving him, but those thoughts went away when he saw a smile on Oscar’s face, “ I’m not little.” 

“ Teeny wittle baby.”Qrow said in an exasperated baby voice, moving up to pinch Oscar’s cheek

Oscar giggled but then pouted and slapped away Qrow’s hand and the older man laughed.

Oscar smiled, “ I forgive you.”

Now they were both smiling.

Later, a bunch of doctors and nurses came in. Qrow left to thank James for paying for everything. 

It wasn’t until at least an hour later, when Jaune and Marrow came and Oscar was told he could leave.

The feeling of the soft bandages wrapping around Oscar’s neck was tingly and ticklish. He, Jaune and Marrow were in the hospital bathroom so Jaune could wrap the bandages around his neck privately. Oscar didn’t want to walk around Atlas with his scars visible, he didn’t want anyone to think he was a freak. So he was getting them wrapped in the hospital.

“ You really scared us all.” Marrow said as his hand looped around Oscar’s neck, giving the bandage to Jaune’s hand then wrapping it completely 

Oscar glanced at his sling, it was around his shoulder and it was really annoying, “So-”

“ Don't even say you're sorry. Getting shot wasn't your fault, it was Tyrian’s because he shot you. I couldn't after that night, and yesterday. I'm just so, so happy you’re alright. “Jaune said as he and Marrow finished wrapping the bandaids.

Oscar turned around and gave a side hug to Jaune with his unhurt arm. Then giving Marrow one. 

Soon, they left. 

Walking out of the hospital, Jaune had an arm around Oscar’s shoulder, Marrow by his side.

* * *

“ Why don’t we stop for some food?” Marrow suggested and stopped walking, looking at an ice cream stand a few feet away from them.

Oscar nodded immediately. He was so hungry! He hadn’t eaten since he was shot- which was 2 friggin days ago! So he was famished. Jaune also nodded his head.

“ Alright.” Marrow said and walked towards the ice cream stand.

Oscar smirked, “ You and Marrow seem close.” His smirk grew even more when Jaune started choking on his spit.

“ Why do you say that?” Jaune asked, being oblivious to the blush on his own face.

“ Well, you both have been hanging out non-stop.” 

Jaune chuckled, “ Well, yea, we’re friends.”

“ Suuuureee you are.” Oscar gave a dramatic eye roll then giggled when Jaune elbowed him in the rib playfully. They both watched as Marrow talked to the person at the Ice cream stand.

He had already known their favourite flavours of Ice cream, he may or may have not of gotten them a ‘Welcome to Atlas’ gift which involved Ice cream. 

He had only known them for a few days, but he already knew what their favourite things were. Such as Ice Cream flavours. He knew Weiss loved blueberry frozen yogurt, Jaune loved Mango sorbet- He had tried so hard to find our Jaune’s flavour. Nora loved espresso, Ruby loved chocolate chip cookies, Qrow loved Toffee- Clover had even begged Marrow to tell him what Qrow’s favourite Ice cream flavour was.

Blake...she literally loved the green tea flavour. Ren loved Lemon ‘n Lime sorbet. Yang loved strawberry, Oscar loved Chocolate, Sun loved Peanut Butter, Scarlet loved Berry Fruit sorbet, Sage loved Mint chocolate chip, and Netupune was a fan of the Hokey Pokey flavour.

So yea, Marrow had been working on trying to get to know everyone better. He was hesitant to get to know Weiss, thinking she was just like her family, but when he heard her laughing and talking, he could immediately tell the difference between her and her family. She wasn’t snobby, rude, or a Faunus Racial. But she could be bossy.

He had also been working on getting to know the Ace-Ops better. Yes, he and the Ace-Ops were friends, but he hadn’t known them very well. He only knew Elm was actually from Vacuo, Clover was from Mistral, and Harriet was from Mantle, just she moved from home to home because she was an orphan. 

Vine was from Vale, but he had moved so much that his accent just turned into a plain one. He had even gone to Vacuo for a year. Crazy right? He had been in a desert for a whole year yet he had no tan. 

“ Thanks.” He said once he got the Ice cream, ignoring the glare he got from the person working at the stand. He assumed the person just didn’t like Faunus. Not many people did in Atlas, it was why he grew up in Vacuo since it was a kingdom full of people who accepted Faunus. He hated when he had to move to Mistral, then Mantle.

Funny thing, he was in the White Fang for a while, until he decided to go to Atlas Academy. Worst choice of his life, but at least he met Clover when he was at a protest in Mantle and he got into the Ace-Ops.

He gave Oscar his Ice cream and smiled when Oscar gave a cheeky smile.

He practically shivers when his and Jaune’s fingers brushed together when he gave him his Ice cream. It was such a feather light touch which sent shivers down his spine.

Oh...oh gods.

Did...did he have a crush on Jaune?! 

_Marrow, snap yourself out of it! You’ve only known him for a few days! And he may be nice, funny, cute, and- AGH._ He thought and felt his eye twitch.

* * *

“ STAY!” Marrow yelled and pointed at the running kids which all slowed down.

They were back at the house, and the minute they opened the door, everyone screamed Oscar’s name and started to run at him. But Oscar was in no condition to be tackled. 

“ Thank you.” Oscar said and walked through the door, walking past the group and into the kitchen, Jaune and Marrow following. Marrow could only use his semblance on a group of people for a few seconds, when his hand started shaking he snapped and snickered when the group ran into the wall.

“ Really?” Blake deadpanned as she was the first to get up.

Qrow snorted from where he still sat on the couch in the living room.

“ He has a sling.” Jaune motioned his hands over Oscar’s arm and there was a chorus of “ Oh!” Coming from the group.

Nora walked over to Oscar and pouted, “ Since I can’t hug you…” She smirked and started ruffling his chair. He giggled.

“ Hey, Marrow, what are you even doing here?” Sun asked and sat down on another couch.

Marrow snorted, “ Your saying that as if you don’t want me to be here. And my team, except Clover, are on a mission.” 

“ Oh, hey! Marrow! You're here.” Clover said as he walked down the stairs.

Marrow blinked, “ Hey...what are you doing here?” He asked, hand on one hip and his other holding a mug filled with hot chocolate. 

“ Well, I got bored, so I just came here.” Clover said and sat down beside Qrow, their shoulders brushing.

“ He basically invites himself.” Sage said and everyone made hums of agreement.

Once everyone was sitting on the couch, they decided to play a game since they were bored out of their minds.

“ Why don’t we play truth or dare?” Nora suggested. She had a look on her face, and her gaze was on Clover and Qrow. She was smirking. Oscar knew that face as ‘I have a plan’

“ Sure.” A few people said and Ren and Blake nodded their heads. They knew the face Nora had, so they let her do whatever she wanted with this game.

“ Clover!” Nora yelled.

“ Yes?” Clover immediately jumped up.

Nora’s smirk grew wider, “ Truth or Dare?”

Clover chuckled nervously, “ Is this even how we play? Aren’t we supposed to like spin a pencil or something and then it points at who-“

“ TRUTH OR DARE!” Nora yelled louder.

Clover flinched, “ JEEZ. TRUTH!”

“ What do you think of Qrow, do you think he’s cute?” She asked and tilted her head.

Qrow and Clover’s eyes widened. “ NORA!” Qrow yelled In surprise yet she ignored him.

Clover rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “ Well- I- I mean, Uh, maybe? I don’t know. He’s Uh...wait- Uhm. “ He sighed, “ Yea, he’s pretty cute.” 

Qrow looked away, heat rising in his face and the tip of his ears turned red. 

Nora was full on smiling now, “ Alright. Clover, Truth or Dare.” 

“ Me again?!” He exclaimed, “ I swear this is not how you play-“

“ And choose wisely buddy, because I’m gonna make your life a living hell.” Clover didn’t even notice Nora get up from her seat and walk to Clover, her eyes practically staring deep into his soul.

“ TRUTH! Jeez you guys are pushy today!” 

Nora smiled and walked back to her seat beside Ren, “ The other day when Qrow’s shirt was off, were you or were you not staring from across the room?” 

Clover’s eyes widened.

And at that moment Clover knew that he actually screwed up.

~~

For the next 30 minutes, Nora continuously asked Clover questions about Qrow.

Clover didn’t even know how he ended up on the floor, his knees were against his chest and he wrapped his arms around them, crying out a bunch of words, “ I DID NOT JOIN THE MILITARY TO BE EMBARRASSED LIKE THIS! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PLAY THIS STUPID GAME?” He groaned, “ I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM UNTIL NOW.”

“ I think we broke Clover.” Blake said.

“ And Qrow.” Marrow added, pointing at a currently wide-eyed Qrow with a bright red flush spread across his cheeks, the tips of his ears red. If it was dark in the room, then they wouldn’t have been able to see his blush, but they could see it all. He kept murmuring words, “ I- me- Crush- I- holy shit. Clover...me...likes.”

Everyone laughed but Clover just cried out, “ What is friendship?”

Everyone engaged in their own conversations after Qrow was able to process what happened and Clover wasn’t screaming “ Why did you make me play this horrible game!” Even out of everything that happened, Clover and Qrow still talked and acted like nothing happened.

Nora sighed, realizing she would have had to do something to get those 2 idiots together.

Eventually, Clover and Marrow left, and it was also when Jaune decided to go to sleep.

Ren waited until he heard a door close upstairs, then asked the one question everyone was thinking, “ We’re placing bets on Marrow and Jaune, right?”

“ Yep.” Everyone said in unison as they smacked lien onto the table.

If Nora couldn’t even get those idiots together, then Oscar would have to get some help from the one and only General Ironwood. He _had_ to get Clover and Qrow together in 2 weeks, or else he would lose the 50 lien since he bet on 2 weeks with Nora the day before the Ball. And he also had to get Marrow and Jaune together...somehow.


	16. Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, Oscar gets lost in Mantle! But, he gets help from a group that he had never expected to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, deciding not to make Harriet a bitch like she was in V7 and currently in V8.
> 
> Heh...RWBY V8C8 later today...shit.

Oscar blinked when Nora grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Oscar.

It had been a day since he came back from the hospital, and he was already feeling a little useless that he couldn't fight or help with some stuff. 

Then, Ren gave him an idea.

Baking. It was something he could at least _try_ to do with the one arm he can use, and also his other hand.

So there they were, he, Nora, Ren, and Jaune in the kitchen baking, yet of course there were foolish shenanigans. 

Nora giggled as she looked at the flour on his face, “ Now you look like Vine.”

“ I’m right here,” Vine called from where he sat in the living room, reading a book and trying to ignore Elm who was trying her best to annoy him. Oscar wasn’t sure if they were a couple or not, they were just so different! Well, Ren and Nora were different too.

The Ace-ops had come more and more to the house, it was almost as if they lived here! Sometimes they even slept over. Oscar and the others had no problem with it, whatsoever. Marrow would come by to play video games with Yang and Ruby- he always won against Ruby, but Yang always beat him- then Qrow would push him out of the way and take his spot against Yang. When that happened, he would just spend time with Jaune.

Harriet would just sit on the couch scroll through her, well, scroll, and cheer for whoever was playing a video game if she was watching them play. Clover would just talk with Qrow, and Elm would annoy Vine as he read, yet he always smiled when she tried to get him away from reading as if he really liked when she tried. Penny was even here.

Harriet, for once, looked up from her scroll then looked at Oscar and snickered, “ Oscar the snowman.”

Jaune laughed but then stopped and blinked when Oscar booped Jaune on the nose- with the chocolate frosting for the cake on his finger. Now it was Oscar’s turn to giggle.

Marrow snorted and shook his head, grabbing a tissue and wiping the frosting off of Jaune’s nose-totally oblivious to Jaune’s blush- then got a towel and wiped away the flour from Oscar’s face.

Once they got the cake in the oven, they sat down in the living room. Clover groaned, “ We have a supply run.” He looked at Qrow and Qrow gave a similar groan.

“ Have fun~” Elm sang as she watched the 2 of them walk towards the door, “ Don’t do something I wouldn’t do.”

Harriet snorted, “ You know, it’s only you 2 in the truck. Clover, you need some cond-“

“ HARRIET!” Clover yelled, his face flushed.

Harriet cackled.

Once the door closed, they all sat up straighter and got closer to the table in the middle of the living room“ Okay, how do we get Clover and Qrow together?” Blake asked.

“ Blake, you're usually the romantic person,” Yang noted.

Blake sighed, “ Yes, I am, but Qrow is so oblivious that I don't even know what to do with them.” 

“ Why do you even think Qrow and Clover are a good match?” Scarlet asked.

Marrow spoke up, “ Clover used to be so miserable. I think it’s because of his and Robyn’s friendship going downhill. Clover never really had a love life, man literally cried during romance movies. But when he met Qrow, I had never seen him so happy before.”

Vine hummed, “ That is a better reason than Harriet’s.” 

“ What’s her reason?” Neptune asked.

Harriet smirked, prompting for Vine to go on. Vine let out a sigh, “ She believes that the relationship will start if they...consummate.” 

Harriet snorted, “ If we were using smart words, then that is what I said.”

“ What does consummate mean?” Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“ Consummation is-”

“ PENNY, NO!” Everyone screamed and Penny immediately closed her mouth and Ruby pouted, “ I can handle it!” She exclaimed.

“ Can you really?” Sun mumbled into his tea.

“ I can.”

Sun smirked, “ Alright then, Penny, explain please.”

Jaune put his hands over Oscar’s ears as Penny started to explain the meaning.

Ruby sat uncomfortably in her spot on the couch, “ew ew ew ew ew ewewewew-”

Sun just laughed.

Weiss cleared her throat, “ Do you guys ever just have that random feeling that what you’re doing is wrong?” She asked.

“ No.” Yang, Nora, and Sun said in unison.

Weiss blinked.

“ That actually makes so much sense.”

“ Okay, I have to escort kids. Maybe even go on a walk.” Jaune said as he stood up, stretching. Marrow pouted but his face quickly turned normal when he saw everyone smirking at him.

“ Can I come?” Oscar asked.

“ Sure.”

  
  


* * *

Oscar had no idea how he got lost.

He was with Jaune a minute ago! They were on a walk and then Oscar just got lost! He walked around, “ Jaune!” He called and looked up to try and find a tall man with banana hair. 

He could see one of the moms of the kids Jaune has to escort in the distance, maybe she’s-

He made an “ Oof!” Noise when he bumped into someone and fell on his back. He winced because his arm made some impact with the ground.

The person he bumped into gasped, “ I am so sorry!” It sounded like a young lady, “ Here, let me help you up!” He took a hold of her hand and was practically flung off the ground.

The lady was a sheep Faunus, she even had hair similar to a sheep. His hazel eyes stared into wide olive eyes, “ Oh, you're the boy who got shot!” She put a hand over her mouth.

Great, he was basically famous. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “ Uh, yea..”

“ I am so sorry! I just wasn’t watching where I was going!” Good to know he wasn’t the only one who apologized much.

He chuckled, “ I-It’s fine.” 

She gave a serious face and her arms crossed against her chest. How could someone who just seemed so nice, give such a deathly look?! “ Really? Because you got shot 3 days ago, according to Atlas news, and I can see the sling and I heard the wince.” She pointed to her ear, “ Faunus. I can hear very well.” 

He was about to tell her it was fine again until another woman spoke up, “ Fiona!” A woman with platinum blonde hair came into his view. She ran up to sheep girl, looked at her, then Oscar, and back, “ Aren’t you 5 o'clock shadows kid?” She asked

He tilted his head in confusion, “ Uh, who?” 

“ Qrow Branwen,” Fiona answered.

“ Ohhhhh. Well, I wouldn’t say I’m his kid- _kid_. Well, yea he’s a father figure- but- okay wait. No, but yes?

Girl running for council and Fiona just blinked. Council girl waved a hand, “ Pfft. Yea, your one of his kids.” She put her hand out, “ I’m Robyn.”

Oscar smiled, “ Oscar.” And took a hold of her hand. He saw a green aura that went up to both of their elbows. She chuckled and shrugged, “ Semblance.”

“ Yo, you bit-“ A woman with blue hair came into sight, another woman followed with tattoos on her face and dark green hair. Blue hair immediately stopped talking when she saw Oscar, “ I, uh...Yo, you bimbos?” She tried. She really tried. Greenie facepalmed, “ Good save, May.” 

The two walked up, standing beside Robyn and Fiona, “ Who’s this?” 

Robyn smirked, “ 5 o’clock shadows son.” 

“ I’m not his son!” Oscar exclaimed.

They all glanced down at his and Robyn’s hands, they both glowed green. Robyn pouted and let go of his hand, “This is Oscar.”

Oscar smiled sheepishly, “ Hi.”

Blue nodded her head, “ I’m May.” 

“ And I’m Joanna,” Joanna said, her arms crossed against her chest. She looked as if she was giving a deathly glare to him, but there was a smile on her face. “ So, what is a young boy, such as yourself, doing out here, and not up in Atlas?” 

Oscar sighed, “ Well, I don’t like being up in Atlas, too many rich people who can’t tell the difference between a turtle and a tortoise, and they are all Faunus Racials. They are wayyyyy too rude. I asked them for directions once and told me to get lost. But I was already lost!”

May snorted, “ He sounds like a Mantlean.”

Robyn hummed in agreement, “ Where you from, kid? You sound like you're from Mantle, yet I know your friends work for the General, so you're up in Atlas. But your outfit proves that you're not from Mantle or Atlas.”

Oscar nodded his head in agreement and glanced down at his outfit, then back at the quadruple, “ Northbury.”

“ But didn't that…”Fiona trailed off as she started to think, then her eyes widened and the other three winced, “ Sorry, pipsqueak..” Robyn said solemnly.

Oscar didn't want to put this conversation’s entire topic on Northbury, “ And I also got lost down here.” May snorted. “ I have no idea where my friend went.”

“ What do they look like?” Joanna asked.

“ Blonde hair that kinda looks like a bunch of bananas. He wears armour, and he also escorts pre-primary kids to school or whatever. Really gets the attention of a bunch of moms.” 

They all blinked, “ Are- Are you talking about the crossing guard?” Fiona asked. When Oscar nodded his head, they all started laughing.

Robyn caught her breath and smirked, “ We passed by him just a few minutes ago, he said he was looking for someone but we didn't know who. Until now. He almost even said “little brother”. You want us to take you to him?” She asked then Oscar nodded his head.

As they walked, Oscar saw that they all had the same emblem, which was a robin. He had seen that emblem before, “ Are you guys the Happy Huntresses?” It would explain why they got friendly waves from Mantleans.

“ Yep.” They said in unison.

Oscar hummed, “ So that's why everyone in Mantle is so friendly to you.”

Robyn chuckled, “ Believe it or not, we were all from Atlas.” 

Oscar chuckled, “ I know. When my team and I first got here, we overheard some dude talking about you all.”

“ Yea, we're pretty famous.” May laughed out.

“ So, your team?” Joanna asked.

“ Yea, me and my friends. Technically we're not _all_ a team. There's team RWBY, then JNPR, and I'm not really a part of the team. I was sort of just, uh, forced?”

“ Forced?” Fiona asked, concern and confusion all over her face.

“ Well, sort of…” He had to make up a story since he couldn't say, “ Oh hey, I have a 1000 year old wizard in my head!” Yea, he was not saying that to them, “ I was in Mistral, and I was getting...revenge?” Wow, Oscar, wow.

“ Revenge? You just seem like a young boy who lives in Atlas.” May noted.

“ I'm 14.”

They all choked on their spit, “ Your 14 and working with a bunch of Huntsman?” Robyn asked, eyes wide.

He chuckled nervously, “ Yea…”

They all just blinked. “ Alright…” Joanna said as she slowly nodded her head.

“ But who did you want revenge on?” Robyn asked.

Oscar sighed, deciding to make up something stupid, “ The people who killed my father during the Fall of Beacon. I found out they were in Mistral, so I went, and I met a lot of former students that were at the fall.”

They stopped walking, and the Huntress's eyes were wide, “ Okay, okay. Hold on. You said you were from Northbury, which is just outside of Mistral. And your father lived in Vale?” Robyn asked.

Believe it or not, Oscar had actually practiced this lie, “ After Northbury was attacked my Grimm, my dad and I moved to Vale...He was Ozpin-”

The Huntresses choked on their spit-again, “ Your father was the headmaster of Beacon?!” May yelled, catching the attention of people walking by and Joanna shushed her.

He nodded his head. He really didn't like lying, especially to people who have been nice to him and were helping him.

Robyn hummed and they continued walking, “ Explains why you have his cane.” She glanced at the cane on his back. 

“ You knew him?” He asked.

She nodded, “ It was when Vale hosted the Vytal tournament a few years ago, we met him when we went.” She explained.

He decided to continue, “ But yeah, I met up with them in Mistral. They all have their own team's, but I'm not really a part of it...sometimes I don't even think I should be with them.”

Robyn frowned and put a hand on Oscar’s shoulder, “ Go find banana boy.” She said to her team and they nodded then walked off.

She kneeled down so she was face to face with Oscar. She chuckled and shook her head, “ Oscar, kiddo, it doesn’t matter if they have their own teams. Yes, maybe they’ve done lots together with their teams, but if you're all together, then you're basically one big team. Family, even. And, dude, if you’ve travelled from Mistral to all the way here, then you are definitely one big team and family.” She poked His chest with her finger, “When That Jauney friend of yours was looking for you, he was screaming “little brother.”. Now if you don’t think you should be with them, well they definitely don’t think the same if one of them can call you little brother. And 5 O’clock shadow looks as if he adopted a bunch of kids. You're all basically a family.”

Oscar sniffed even though he wasn’t crying. He smiled, “ Thank you, Miss Hill.”

She rolled her eyes as she stood up, “ Call me Robyn. Miss Hill makes me sound old.”

“ Aren't you 33?”

“ Shut up.”

“ OSCAR!” He heard Jaune yell happily as he ran towards him, kneeling down then hugging him, “ Oh, I've been so worried! You scared me.”

Oscar chuckled, “ Sorry.”

Jaune rolled his eyes, ” Don't be sorry. Just don't get lost again.” He said and chuckled.

“ Again?” May walked up.

“ Yep, again.” Jaune said as he broke the hug and stood up. He looked at the Huntresses, “ Thanks for finding Oscar.” He said and they smiled. 

As they started to walk away, Robyn called Oscar’s name, “ Yea?” He asked and turned around.

He flinched but quickly caught something that Robyn threw at him. It was the same badge they all had, there was also something inside it, and keys, “ If you ever get lost, you'll know where to find us. It's in the badge. And even if you're not lost, you can always come just to talk.” She said as she and her huntresses walked away.

He beamed as he looked at the badge with the Happy Huntresses emblem on it. inside, there was a small paper with an address on it, it also said the keys were to open the door at that address. He held the keys up and looked at them. Yep, same emblem was even on the key.

Jaune put an arm round his shoulder, “ Let's go home.” 

* * *

Oscar cheered on Elm as she went against Harriet in a video game. Elm was winning! She smirked and attacked Harriet’s player, “ And...hey!”

The screen read _PLAYER 2 DISCONNECTED_

“ Harriet, I was about to win!” She whined and pouted, but then confusion went all over her face as she looked at Harriet. Harriet was staring deep at her scroll, she seemed to be reading something and her eyes were wide, “ Harriet, what is it?”

She didn't say anything, only handing her scroll to Elm without even looking at her.

Elm read what was on her scroll then her eyes widened, Vine read it from where he sat on the couch behind her, and his eyes also widened. Clover took the scroll and read it, Marrow read what was on it from where he sat beside him. Then, their eyes even widened.

The others looked at each other confused then Oscar shifted from where he was being squished between Jaune and Marrow and looked at the scroll.

Harriet had told them that she was an orphan growing up, that her mom had left her as a baby and that her dad died when she was just 5. He wasn't expecting to see this on a scroll.

On her scroll, was the photo of a woman, and the name _Enola Bree_ was written on top of the photo. There was also a message, 

Oscar read the message out loud and everyone's eyes widened.

_Harriet, it's crazy, but we found your mom. She wants to meet you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRIET WAS SUCH A BITCH I NEED TO MAKE HER NICE. BACKSTORY IS IN ORDER AMIGOS


	17. Fremont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet may be an Ace-Op and living in Atlas, and some people would even go far to say she's perfect. But her life ain't perfect. No, especially because she grew up in one of the most dangerous neighbourhoods of Mantle, where gangs come and go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so RWBY has people racist against Faunus, but we've never seen people racist about skin colour.
> 
> Harriet’s backstory! Sorry this is kinda short.
> 
> I also just watched V8C8 and damn.
> 
> ( also Atlesian Malamutes are Alaskan Malamutes)

“ Hare, you barely even know this woman!” Clover exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the academy halls, speed walking to catch up with Harriet who was currently walking with a bag of luggage.

She sighed then stopped walking and turned around, “ Clover, this woman is my mother. I talked to her yesterday, we also did a DNA test, and she’s my real mother! We have the same hair and same eyes, maybe not the same skin, but yea!” 

Marrow panted as he finally caught up to them, Vine and Elm also panting, “ You-“ He paused to pant more, “ You don’t know her though. Are you sure?” 

She sighed and smiled. This was her mother! A woman she has been looking for her entire life! Yes, she may have been 24 but for crying out loud, her mother was found! “ Guys, I'm only doing this to get to know her better.”

“ But your letting go of your whole Huntress Career!” Elm exclaimed as she panted one she and Vine caught up. 

Harriet deadpanned, “ Your saying that as if I'm leaving forever.”

“ It will feel like forever!”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, “ Guys, it’s 4 days with her. I’ll be back before you know it.” Confusion washed over her when she felt something fluffy against her ankle. The Ace-ops looked at her ankle, also confused. 

She looked down, and there was a baby Atlesian Malamute on the floor just staring at her with wide cute eyes. The dog was panting and his tongue stuck out. Harriet beamed, “ Aww!” She cooed and picked up the dog, “ You're so cute!”

Clover walked up, scratching behind the dog's ears, “ Who’s dog is it?” He asked, “ More importantly, how did it even get here.” The dog couldn't have possibly opened a door, and they would have seen the dog coming

Clover flinched when Ruby petal bursted over, “ Hey! Oh, I thought we lost him again!” She took the dog out of Harriet’s arms where it was being cradled.

“ This is your dog?” Vine asked and Ruby nodded.

“ Since when did you have a dog?” Marrow asked as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“ We don’t. It’s Oscar!”

They all blinked. Clover put his hands out, “ Okay, we saw Oscar turn into a cat...but a dog?”

Ruby giggled, “ It’s magic! He can turn into a mouse, cat, dog. Really any animal. We keep him away from Uncle Qrow so Qrow doesn’t get the idea of tryna make him turn into a bird.” She said. She and everyone else really felt like if Oscar was around Qrow too much as a dog, then Qrow would get the idea of Oscar turning into a bird and he would scream over it.

It’s not that they didn’t like the idea, it’s just that they didn’t want Qrow freaking about about a bird buddy. And they loved puppy Oscar! But they were definitely going to try turning him into a bird one day.

“ Wait, why would Qrow wanna turn him into a bird?” Clover asked.

Ruby’s eyes widened mildly. If Clover was asking this, then General Ironwood nor Qrow had informed the Ace-Ops that Qrow could turn into a crow. “ He just really likes birds.”

Harriet snorted.

Oscar lept out of Ruby’s arms and when they blinked, Oscar was standing beside her. “ Yea, he just really loves birds.” 

“ Wait, what are you guys doing here?” Marrow asked, tilting his head to look at everyone else who was currently coming down the hall.

“ Well, we wanted to say bye to Harriet.” Oscar perked up and Harriet smiled.

The rest of the group finally caught up, “ Yea!” Nora said happily.

Harriet’s smile grew, “ Well, thank you. And I'm only gone four days.”

“We're still gonna miss you.” Qrow said from behind the group.

Harriet playfully rolled her eyes.

Once they got outside, they all yelled goodbye as Clover drove Harriet away in his car. Harriet’s mom- Beatrix Bree- lived in Atlas.

Beatrix owned a _mansion._ Thankfully, her house was only a 6-minute drive away from the Academy. So if there was ever a problem, Harriet could immediately get to the Academy. It wasn't as far from where the kids lived too. 

Beatrix was remarried, but she kept her last name. She had 2 kids, a boy and a girl. Their names were Daisy and Peter. 

Clover couldn't help but glance at the picture of Harriet’s mother on her scroll as he drove. He was...scared for her. This woman left her when she was born, and just decides to reunite with her when she was 24?! It was all too weird. 

What if her mother was racist? What if she was secretly a serial killer?!

Beatrix and Harriet look the same, their skin colour only being the difference. Beatrix had her blonde hair flowing down, and her eyes were the same as Harriet’s. Did her mom leave her dad because of the skin colour difference? No, no one could be that cruel.

But he still didn't know this woman.

Harriet couldn't believe it, she was about to spend 4 days with the woman she had always prayed to find. She couldn't wait to meet Beatrix’s kids, and get to know the entire family better. She was thankful the General happily let her take the few days off. 

* * *

_5-year old Harriet waddled up to her father on the couch. She could hear a few people yelling outside on the streets. Yep, she lived in Mantle, you could tell because no one ever yelled on the streets in Atlas. The south side of Mantle, to be exact, where gangs always were, alongside with bandits._

_It was why she never went outside. She only went outside for school. People got shot In this neighbourhood, stabbed, mugged. It was just bandits and gangs. Bandits weren't around much, usually in the main part of the city to steal._

_It was a few days ago when she first got the talk, the talk on why her people were treated differently. Her skin-coloured people. She remembered every word her father said._

_He was arrested earlier that day, even though he did nothin’ wrong. He talked to her about what to do when a cop came up if she was ever in a car. His words stuck to her like glue._

“ Don't get mad. Don't ask questions.” He had said when they sat at the table earlier that day. “ You gotta stay calm. Always answer their questions but don't add extra stuff that they don't need to know. Don't put your hands in your pockets. If you drop something, then leave it. One day you might be with me and I'd bet that we get pulled over for our skin colour. Even if we do get pulled over, it doesn't mean we did anything wrong. Maybe just a mistake in driving. Or Maybe I did nothin’.” He put his hands flat on the table,“ You will see me with my hands like this. On the dashboard. Come on.”

She did the same.

He nodded his head in approval, “ You keep your hands still because moving will make the police nervous. If I ain't with you then you ask for me. It can get real dangerous so never argue with ‘os damm cops. Keep your hands where they can see ‘em. Alright?”

She nodded her head, not taking her eyes off her father. He sighed and took a hold of her hands, “ Don’t you ever forget that who we are is an honour. You come from greatness. Know your rights, know your worth, and know your strength.”

_Daddy was even in a gang, it was earlier today when a few people a part of the rival gang came over. Her father told her to go when they did, to go to her room. She could hear yells, gunshots, and it made her cry because it was so loud. She had never been more scared. When everything quieted down, she came out of her room, and she was currently standing by the couch her father was on._

_Her father had always tried to protect her from the gangs. She thinks it was why he joined it in the first place, to protect her. So everyone in the gang could protect her too. But the rival gang would come and go. Getting rid of their own._

_This was Fremont, the neighbourhood where gangs, gunshots, jumping people, drugs, and murder always came. It wasn't the perfect place, no, but she could still call it home_

_She tilted her head in confusion when she saw her father. His blue eyes were opened, not blinking. There wasn't that light he always had In his eyes, the light that was always there when he watched Harriet win her track races. There was some blood on his chest. She just didn't know it was a gunshot, and only thought it was a nosebleed._

_She climbed up the couch._

_She really didn't like being short, but her father always said that it was always easier to pick her up when she was short, and she had no problem with it._

_She glanced at a photo on the wall, a woman who looked similar to her was beside her father. Daddy always told her that it was a woman he fell in love with. She gagged each time he said the word love, saying it was “disgusting.”_

_“ Daddy?” She lightly shook him with one hand, holding her bunny plushie in her other._

_“ Daddy?” She shook him again._

_no response._

_When she got another look at him. She started to understand. The light was gone because he was dead._

_She had seen so many people get shot in this neighbourhood, that she knew what it looked like when someone died._

_She felt the same prick in her eyes as she snuggled into the crook of his neck, crying until her eyes hurt._

* * *

Harriet glanced down at the bunny’s ear of her old toy sticking out of her bag. She sighed, remembering the day.

She heard the car screech then come to a stop, “ We're here.” Clover said.

“ Thank you.” She said and hugged him before getting out of the car, walking up to the front door of the house.

“ Here we go.” She breathed out as she raised her hand to knock.


	18. Author Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on Feb 8th at 10:47 PM. Once it's Feb 14th, no one has to read or comment on this chapter anymore.

**PLEASE READ.**

  
  


Hey guys! So, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I plan on writing a LOT of chapters because we just need some fluff and angst because RWBY is making Oscar LITERALLY GET ABUSED WJSIWJIDJW. So, yea! This story will continue for a long time!

But, I did not write this to just inform you about the story. I wrote this to ask a question. About a year ago, 2 books were released which involved Team CFVY and SSSN’s adventure in Vacuo. 

So, if all readers are able to comment, then please comment one of these:

Comment ‘A’ if you have read RWBY: After The Fall and Before the Dawn ( The CFVY and SSSN books) and are fine with me writing it in this story.

Comment ‘B’ If you have not ready the books, but are fine with me writing it in this story.

Comment ‘C’ If you have not read the books and are not fine with me writing it in this story.

If all readers are able to, then please comment one of those!


	19. Jackass Schnee.

Once the gang said goodbye to Harriet 30 minutes ago, everyone except Qrow, Oscar, Weiss and Blake left. Well, they were all in the academy, the common room, to be exact, just the four of them wanted to get James out of his office for once. Which led them to make Oscar turn into a dog. 

Qrow said the General was a sucker for cute pets, so Oscar, being the nice person he is, decided to help in getting him out of his office. He hadn’t known the General for long, in fact, he had never even talked to him. He only talked to him when he woke up at the hospital, and it was just him saying he was glad to see he was okay.

Winter was informed about this plan, and even though she saw it a little childish yet also found it cute that Oscar could turn into a dog, she let them do the plan. She had also said she just wanted to see the General having fun for once, and she believes this plan may work.

They got to the staircase which was close to the office. Blake, Weiss and Qrow started to step on each step. It wasn’t until the 4th step when they noticed Oscar was still trying to get up the stairs.

_Stupid. Small. Puppy, Legs!_ If he was normal, he could have easily climbed these steps. How did baby malamutes get up so easily? His legs were so short! Each time his paw got on a step, it quickly slid off. He groaned but what came out was a growl.

He could hear Weiss’ heels and see them. Then, he was in arms and sort of felt like he was flying. Weiss giggled, “ Your welcome.” She said and held him tight, kissing the top of his fluffy head.

Oscar felt Weiss tense when they turned the corner and her legs stopped working. He moved his head and there stood Jacques Schnee. “ _You.”_ He growled.

She went frozen and Oscar lept out of her arms and started growling at Jacques. Jacques scoffed and tried to KICK Oscar, but he jumped out of the way and it led to Qrow picking him up, scowling at Jacques.

So, quick story: Jacques had no idea Weiss had come back to Atlas.

“ What in the world are you doing _here?!_ When did you even come back-”

“ I’ve been here for a week and a half,” Weiss interjected her father, smirking. She turned her head to Qrow. She didn’t want Oscar, Qrow or Blake to see what would possibly happen. She knew they could protect her, but she had to face her father alone, “ Mind if we have some privacy?”

Qrow walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “ Princess, are you sure?” He whispered and she nodded. He turned his head to Jacques and scoffed, “ Jacques.”

“ Branwen.” He retorted. His head turned to Weiss, then back at Qrow, “ Hm, I see not only James has stolen my daughter.”

Qrow’s fists clenched and then Blake had to take Oscar out of his arms, “ I didn’t steal her away. And I think I’m full up on daughters. She did fill my quota.”

Blake’s ears perked up, “ Wait, but I joined the team after Weiss came back.” There was concern in her voice that made Qrow’s face soften.

Qrow turned his head, “ Don’t worry Blake. I got room for you and a bunch of other kids.” It warmed his heart when Blake gave such a sweet smile, but the softness on his face went away when he turned his head back to Jacques.

Qrow growled. There really wasn’t any time for this. They wanted to get James out of his office to just have a little fun before he was going to give the kids their licenses. Yep, they were getting their licenses! Oscar wasn’t, seeing as he was too young. James had a speech planned, and even if it didn’t have a conclusion, James didn’t really care. 

Qrow was about to say something. Probably a curse word or maybe even punch Jacques, but Weiss stopped him before he could do anything, putting a hand on his shoulder, “ Go. I’ll be fine.” It was a total lie. She just didn’t want them to see her father possibly try to strike her.

Qrow sighed, he had to respect what she wanted. “ Alright.” He nodded at her then he and Blake went to James’ office. Blake and Qrow leaving one final glare at Jacques, and Qrow snickered when Blake stuck up the middle finger at him, Thank the gods Jacques didn’t see, since his back was faced to them now.

They creaked his office door open and they could hear Winter and James talking. “ Surprise~” Blake sang before letting Oscar out of her arms.

Oscar practically jumped onto the General from where he was seated. Winter smiled when the General laughed and scratched behind Oscar’s ears, “ Well, this is a lovely surprise. But where did you get the dog from?”

“ We can answer that when you go help Weiss,” Blake said, a hand on her hip.

Concern washed over Winter and the General, “ What is it?” They both asked.

“ Jackass Schnee is outside your office,” Qrow said and Blake snorted at the name.

Winter shifted uncomfortably and stood up from her chair, “ I’ll go-”

“ No.” James said, his voice steady, “ You stay here.”

Winter sighed and sat back down. She knew the General was only trying to protect her from her father, it was what he had done since Weiss was just a toddler and Winter was a teenager- Winter smiled, remembering the time he had trained her. But she had to face her father one day, she hasn’t for years. What would her mother think of her now? Her grandfather? Did she break up the family? Would they think of her as a coward for leaving?

No.

No, she wasn’t a coward. Her father was the one who broke the family, not her for leaving. Her father broke everyone in the family. She, her mother, Whitley, and Weiss. Though, Whitely wasn’t broken... _yet._

James walked up to his office door, he glanced at Qrow and Qrow took that as the go-to join him.

* * *

“ So how’s mother?” Weiss asked, ignoring Jacques’s question on where she has been. Oh, hell to the no she was gonna call her his father around anyone. NEVER.

Jacques straightened his tie, “ You know, it wouldn’t kill you to pick up a scroll and call. My and her number certainly haven’t changed.”

Weiss stood straighter, putting a hand on her hip, “ Now you would like me to call mother? Whenever I asked where she was at home, how many times did you tell me that she certainly didn’t want to see me.” She was proud that she could finally stand up for herself, even if she was a little scared right now. 

Jacques chuckled, ignoring what she said and put on the fake father face, “ And how have you been, daughter?”

Weiss could feel her nails digging into her skin through her layers of clothes, and could also hear the small ripping of fabric. Since when had her father made her get on her nerves so much? It was probably because right now he was just acting like a caring father by asking how she was, “ I’m fine, father. What are you doing here?” 

“ I’m merely here to have a talk with our beloved General. And why are you here?” He asked, “ I know that you didn’t leave home just to attend this...mockery of an academy.”

She scowled, “ One- this place is not a mockery. Two- I am here because I’m working with the General.”

Jacques scoffed, “ You? Working with the General? You are just a child-”

“ I fought at the fall of Beacon. Fighting all the Grimm even though everything ached and the school was already gone to them and ash. I don’t think I am just a _child_.”

He rolled his eyes, “ That’s not the worst you have faced. You know, a lot of stuff has happened since you left.” He said as he played with his cufflinks.

Would it be abuse if she punched this man right now? She sighed, “ What happened?”

He smirked, “ Your mother was devastated when you left.”

Weiss felt like something had put a hammer to her heart and broke it, taking out the pieces slowly to make everything ache. She knew how far her mother could go when she was devastated. She would at least drink a lot of bottles of vodka, wine, really any alcohol. Then get sent to a hospital for a stomach pump. It was what had happened to her when Winter left.

Weiss almost found it crazy that her mother and the General used to be friends. There were rumours that Willow had an affair and got with the General. Weiss had actually wished that had happened, so the General could be her father instead. Not this dick.

Jacques smirked when he saw everything falter in Weiss. He knew how much his words and actions had an effect on her, and maybe one day, she would come to her senses. “ Didn’t leave her room for weeks. You know...how she gets.”

No. Weiss couldn’t let this man win, “I know how she gets!” Her voice started to raise, “ I don’t need you to tell me! You never let me see her before I left because you had always insisted she never wanted to see me!” She scoffed, “ Some father you are.”

She flinched hard when her father raised her hand. She was expecting him to strike her, to feel that same burn on the side of her face that the impact of his hand made. What she wasn’t expecting was for his hand to freeze when someone talked.

“ Strike her, and not even the brothers can put you back together.” General Ironwood snarled, his and Qrow’s fists clenched as they stood side by side, a few feet away from them. 

Jacques' eyes widened mildly and froze. He cleared his throat and turned around as he straightened his tie, “ James.” He said coldly. His gaze turned to Qrow, “ And I see the drunkard is here.”

Qrow could feel his nails digging into his palm. He was about to retort, say that he was...he was what? He...he did have a point. He wasn’t anything but a drunkard. He sighed, and for once, he had given up. James put a comforting hand on Qrow’s shoulder before walking up to Jacques.

He put a hand on Weiss’ shoulder, “ Weiss, why don’t you go see Blake in my office?” He suggested, “ I’d rather you not listen to this conversation.” 

She nodded and gave a thankful smile, but she wasn’t leaving completely, “ I think I’m fine.”

“ Weiss-“

“ I’ll just stand by Qrow.”

James sighed, giving up and watched as Weiss walked over to Qrow. Qrow put an arm around her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“ I heard the entire conversation. You're very good at playing the concerned father.” James said lowly.

“ I am a concerned father.” He hissed, “ She shouldn’t be around this academy or military base as if it’s an extravaganza. And unless you’ve forgotten, she’s _my_ daughter.” 

“ He’s a better father than you'll ever be!”

Jacques snapped his head at Weiss, looking at her angry and she didn’t even flinch. They looked at each other angrily, a silent long battle between the two. Blake had eventually come out of the office and stood beside Qrow, the two of them having no idea what to say about this silent battle.

Eventually, Jacques lost the battle. He looked at James, his eyes skimming over the metal under his glove, “ You should go back to the hospital, James. Perhaps losing the right side of your body just wasn’t enough to snap some sense into you.” 

James froze and his left hand started to shake. He felt as if his insides had been scooped out and replaced with the pain of remembering the day. 

The day, the day he and his team were in an explosion. Team SMIL. Weird, right? His old team was called team SMIL yet he never smiled. The S of the team was Sadie Collins, the one who brought a smile to everyone’s face. She really presented the name of the team. The M was Miles Godwin, he was a little stubborn but always was the smart one. And the I, well, you guessed it, James Ironwood, who was usually the most boring of the team, yet was actually fun once you got to know him, and the most comforting. And the L was Lilo Collins. Yep, she and Sadie were sisters. She was the most mischievous of the team, really not caring about the trouble she got in and was more in it for the adventure. But always cared for her friends, family, and team.

Lilo was the one who pushed him out of the way In the explosion. It was Atlas’s saddest day, the explosion in the dust mine making an impact on the north part of Mantle. He was the only one left of his team to make it to graduation. He had gotten out of the hospital the day _before_ graduation. He had to have a lot of surgeries just to get those prosthetics on the right side of his body. 

“ Hey, is everything okay-“ Marrow came from around the corner, standing beside Blake and quickly shutting up when he saw Weiss, Jacques and the General In what seemed like a heated conversation. 

Jacques turned his head to Marrow. “ Hmph. The ‘Personal attack dogs’ name really does suit the Ace Operatives, seeing as they have dogs and animals on their teams.” He scoffed.

Marrow’s tail drooped and Blake’s ears flattened against her head, the happiness that was always in them slowly leaving that light in their eyes. Qrow growled, “ The only animal here is you, seeing as you're the _bitch.”_

Jacques growled and before he could take a step forward, James stopped him, “ I think you should leave, Jacques. We don’t need to have that talk anymore.” 

Jacques scoffed, “ You’ve seemed to forget who your friends really are. I’m going to get that council seat, and once I do, I will do whatever it takes to get you off the council!”

Qrow snorted, “ Good luck with that. Seriously, you’ll need it. Not like you’ll win the election, either way.” He said and Marrow and Blake snorted and that light was back in their eyes. 

Jacques turned his head to James, “ You’ll get what’s coming to you.” He turned his head to Qrow, “ You too, Branwen.” And with a scowl, he left.

When he turned the corner, Weiss’s eyes widened and her breath hitched, “ Oh my gods.” She breathed out and tears formed in her eyes. Oh gods, “what if he takes his anger out on mother or Whitley? Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!” She ran a hand through her hair.

“ Hey, hey.” James' soothing voice brought her out of her panic, “ It’s alright.”

“ Oh, it’s more than alright.” Winter said once she came out of the office, holding the baby malamute in her arms, “ I’ve been wishing for someone to do that to father for _years_. And someone finally has.” She walked up to Weiss, bowing as a joke, “ Good work, ex-heiress of the Schnee Dust company.” 

Weiss giggled at the bow and did a bow herself, “ Thank you, Special Operative of the Atlas military.” The girls both giggled. Weiss smiled and it made her jaw hurt. Her sister always had ways to make her better, even if some ways were...odd ways. Survival skills were especially crazy, like the time Winter just let a Beowulf chase Weiss until Weiss could finally use her rapier to kill it. That day, She said, _“ You have to learn to do things yourself. I won't always be there to help you.”_ Weiss knew that Winter was right when she said she wouldn't always be there.

Qrow had never seen Ice Queen act like this. Nor had he seen Weiss act like this around her sister. Winter Schnee bowing to her sister as if she were a princess ( Well, she seemed like one because of the little crown she had as an accessory.) and using some sort of name as if it were a name for royalty? Pfft. Who was she and what had they done with Winter Schnee’s body?

James noticed the dog in her arms, “ As to now answer my question.” He turned to Qrow.

Qrow grinned, “ It's Oscar.” 

James’ eyes widened, “ Pardon me?”

The dog lept out of Winter’s arms and when James blinked, Oscar was standing there, “ Hi, General Ironwood.” He said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

James was bewildered, “ Well, alright then. Hello, Oscar.” He then looked at Qrow, giving him a look.

Qrow knew that look, he read it as _‘ It's Time.’_

James smirked, “ Winter, gather everyone. We are going up to Amity.”

Oscar gasped and beamed. He had never been in Amity coliseum before! He found it so fascinating that the coliseum could travel across Remnant from kingdom to kingdom. He wondered what it looked like on the inside. He never watched any of the fights during the Vytal Tournament, since there was no TV at his aunt's farm.

Amity Coliseum here they come!

* * *

James walked around the coliseum, hands behind his back. Winter and Penny were side by side just behind him, and Winter put a hand on Penny’s shoulder to calm her down because she was jumping with glee.

Oscar sat down with the other Ace-Ops. Even though Harriet had left at least an hour ago, she was at the coliseum. She wanted to be here for something. They were all here for...wait, what _were_ they here for? Some sort of meeting?

The General cleared his throat and continued to walk back and forth, “ It goes without saying that this arena holds a significance to all of us. It's only fitting that we should be able to reconvene here. Now. When the world needs to be brought together more than ever. The road you traveled from our first meeting hasn't been easy. You fought for your school and your friends at Beacon. You fought for the world and the innocent at Haven Academy and beyond. You faced down terrors people can't even fathom. That's not the behavior of students. It's the behavior… of Huntsmen and Huntresses.”

Penny beamed and walked up to the group of students in a line, her scroll out and made a ‘Mhm!’ sound when she walked up to each of them and did something on her scroll.

Wait…

He looked at Qrow beside him, he was smiling and taking photos.

They were getting their Huntsman licenses!

“ Wait, what is this?” Ren asked, looking at his scroll which displayed all the students' names with now showed them as Huntsman and Huntresses.

“ You are being granted your Huntsman licenses, today.” Winter answered, smiling. Penny gave her scroll to Winter and Winter walked up to Weiss. Winter had wanted to give Weiss her license herself, just so she could see the proud smile she had for her sister.

Weiss gave a warm smile to her, “ I- I can't believe this.” She breathed out a laugh, “ We’re...we’re Huntsman now.”

James chuckled and gave a warm smile at her, then to the rest of the former students, “ I know this is a little ahead of schedule, but brothers know you deserve it. I only regret that I couldn't do something a little more ceremonious for the occasion.”

Ruby looked up from her scroll, “ I-We… we're honoured, General Ironwood. But you really don't have to do th-”

The General smiled, “ Please. With the threat of Salem still out there and tensions rising in our kingdom, I certainly could use more trustworthy fighters by my side. I should be so lucky to have all of you.” He looked at their faces, a few still didn't believe they deserved it, “It's okay. It's a big moment. And what better way than to celebrate here? When this tower is ready and communications are back up and running, we'll tell the world about Salem and face down whatever comes at us after that, together.”

He cleared his throat, “ That's… just about all the pomp I have in me. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to running this operation. Um… Well, then. Enjoy the cake.” He said and he and Winter left the coliseum.

Oscar winced, now he had known why they asked him to try and get the General out of his office.

“ Your speech outros are improving, sir!” Penny said happily, loud enough for the General to hear. The general turned his head and gave Penny a warm smile.

Yang’s eyes were wide in surprise, “ After everything we've been through, I almost forgot this is what I wanted in the first place.”

Blake spoke next, “When Beacon fell, I didn't think this would even be possible.”

Weiss looked down at her scroll again, “It almost feels trivial now.” She said once the Ace-Ops, Oscar and Qrow got down to the middle of the coliseum.

Qrow laughed, “Geez, guys, lighten up a little. Enjoy yourselves for a change. You've earned it.”

Sun shoved his thumbs into his pockets, “ Come on guys, he's right! We’ve literally trained and waited for this day for so long! We deserve it.”

Nora threw her hands up, “Finally! Someone said it. Let's kill some cake, huh? Because I can eat two slices before Ren even eats one. Who says I can't? Who says it, huh!?” She said, shaking her head side to side fiercely with a grin on her face, hands pumped into fists.

Ren deadpanned, “Nora, nobody is arguing with you about this.”

Once they had all eaten cake, and the Ace-Ops had a few missions to tend to, yet Harriet just went back to see her mom, Oscar noticed that Jaune hadn't eaten his piece of cake. He sat at the table, his cake untouched and staring down at his scroll. “ Jaune, you alright?”

Jaune felt like he didn't deserve this. Sun said that they had trained and waited for this day...but Jaune never trained at all. Yes, he had trained at Beacon with Pyrrha, but never before. Though everyone around him had trained since they were just 13 when they first attended a combat school. Maybe even before. Jaune never went to a combat school.

He used fake transcripts to get into Beacon.

He glanced down at his scroll. What would Pyrrha think? Would she be proud? Would she be angry that she wasn't given the credit of helping him get to where he was now? No, Pyrrha was never much for attention or credit on anything, she had always just wanted to help in whatever way she could. Even if it was the smallest chance. Whether saving someone from Grimm or just helping someone learn how to fight, then she would do it.

He was startled when Oscar asked the question. He looked up and worried eyes were on him. He gave a soft smile, “ Yea, just don't know if I really deserve this.”

Suddenly, Oscar felt like some sort of key had unlocked something in his brain. Unlocking a memory. He could see a man with silver hair looking at transcripts, a transcript that said Jaune Arc, to be exact.

_Fake transcript._ His mind screamed those words.

Oscar smiled, “ Jaune, just because you used fake transcripts to get into Beacon, doesn't mean you don't deserve your huntsman license. You've fought just as hard as everyone else has. You’re a huntsman now, just like you deserve to be.” Oscar was surprised that he hadn't stuttered. He could feel his anxiety cool down a little.

Jaune blinked, “ How did you know I used fake transcripts?”

Everyone’s gaze then fell on Oscar, confusion on their faces.

Oscar was confused at himself too. How _did_ he know? His eyes widened when he realized.

It was one of Ozpin’s memories. He shrugged, “ Guess I unlocked one of Ozpin’s memories.” He said and everyone hummed

Qrow’s eyes lit up, “ Oh, that reminds me! I wanted to do something for you kids.” He said as he stood up from his chair at the table, walking to the end of it.

Qrow smiled sadly. He wondered what it would have been like if these kids were actually graduating at Beacon, instead of in Amity. Well, Beacon was gone. But Qrow was a part of Beacon, and he wasn't gone. So if these kids couldn't graduate at the school they so badly wanted to graduate at- even though team SSSN went to Haven- then he was gonna give them a piece of graduation.

Qrow cleared his throat, his hands rested on the table and his feet moved nervously. He hoped he could remember this right, “ Since you kids couldn't graduate at Beacon, and Ozpin isn't here to give you all some speech…” A few of their faces fell at the mention of Oz, some faces angry.

He sighed, “ I wanted to give you all the graduation speech.” He stood straighter, putting his hands behind his back. The kids were surprised he was acting this way. Qrow Branwen standing straight and having his hands behind his back like the General? Pfft. Who was he and what had they done with Qrow Branwen’s body? Seriously, it scared the kids at how formal he seemed right now.

“ Beacon Academy is not a place. it is an idea, which has taken root in each and every one of you. You are Beacon, and you must now go forth and serve as a hopeful light for others. It is your privilege and burden as Huntresses and Huntsman to protect not only those who cannot defend themselves, but to watch out for yourself, and friends.” He smiled, thankful he remembered the speech yet it had been more than 20 years. Qrow _was_ Beacon. He was a piece of Beacon for these kids. 

Jaune sniffed, wiping his eye, “ Something is in my eye.” He said and everyone laughed, yet he wasn’t the only one in tears. Ruby was crying a little.

It felt so weird that someone in Oscar’s- well, used to be- In his head, had delivered some grand speech to hundreds and hundreds of Huntsman and Huntresses. 

He was also confused on how that memory of Jaune’s transcripts unlocked. Did it just unlock at the right time…?

...or had Ozpin been here the entire time?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fun fact: The speech is actually from Beacon’s graduation.
> 
> So yeah, while they were working with the General during the last few chapters, they were not Huntsman.


	20. Robyn, Fiona, Will, Pietro: The Love Doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though this fic is about Oscar- there's no Oscar in this chapter.
> 
> WILL SCARLATINA IS IN HEREEEE
> 
> Velvet is also mentioned a few times.

Pietro Poledina couldn’t say his life was perfect.

He had given part of his aura to his daughter; Penny Polendina. Great, he’s sick, but that’s never stopped him from doing what he loved. Such as making weapons for his favourite group of students who had come just 2 weeks ago- Well. he should say _Huntsman_ now.

Just 2 days ago they had gotten their Huntsman licenses. He hadn’t known these kids for long, but he couldn’t help but feel so proud of them.

Pietro’s life may not be perfect, but everything is perfect if he can see his daughter happy, and his clients come into his pharmacy happy. He always wanted to help the citizens in Mantle, not just work with the General.

Working with the General was more of his friend’s thing. His friend’s name is Will Scarlatina, and he mostly works on weapon upgrades too, Specifically with weapons that use dust. One of the most fascinating weapons that he and Will had worked on, was actually his daughter’s weapon.

Velvet Scarlatina. The moment he laid eyes on her, he saw the entire resemblance between her and her father. Minus the bunny ears. Her weapon was called Anesidora, a camera that can produce hard-light copies of weapons after she has taken pictures of them. And she could remember those photos easily because her semblance was photographic memory. He had never seen anyone need that much hard-light dust for just a camera, yet he was still fascinated.

So, yea! That was his life, helping the citizens in Mantle whenever he can and working with the General up in the clouds. 

Yet when the citizens came to his pharmacy, most would just need a prosthetic or some would ask for a weapon upgrade- Such as the Happy Huntresses.

Just...he didn’t expect 2 people from Atlas to come to his pharmacy. And another 2 to go to Will.

They asked for an upgrade on their weapons...just they also asked for something else.

They had asked for help?

Well, could he say help? Maria called it “ 2 idiots who don’t know what a crush is.”

* * *

Marrow hadn’t come down to Mantle a lot. In fact, he never did. The only time he was down here was when he and the Ace-ops were called down to Mantle. They didn’t know why, but they were really surprised when they found out.

_“ You died!” Harriet pointed at the now rebuilt Penny, her eyes wide._

_Penny literally died on camera! And she’s right here!_

_Penny smiled and tilted her head, “ I have! Though, it is not an experience I would want to go through again.” She looked down sadly, then brought her head up quickly, happiness replacing the sad._

Well, I’ve never met her. _Marrow thought. He took a step forward and put a handout, “ Hi! My name is Marrow Amin. I don’t believe we’ve met.”_

_Penny smiled and started shaking his hand, “ I don’t think we have. I would have remembered someone as nice as you!”_

_Marrow’s wag started wagging furiously. Gods, she was such a sweet girl! And she died! Thank the brothers that Pietro was able to rebuild her._

Marrow hadn’t expected Winter and Penny to become such great friends. Sometimes when he would walk around the Academy gardens late at night, he would find Winter and Penny talking and looking out at the starry night sky. It was almost like Winter had a second sister. Penny was really happy to have Winter as her friend. She was the sister she never had! 

“ Uh, Doctor Poledina?” Marrow called as he went inside the pharmacy.

Pietro turned his head, “ Ah! Marrow, what can I do for you?” He asked, turning his head. Maria sat in the corner, seeming not to care about what was happening.

Marrow rubbed the back of his neck, “ Just wondering if you could add an upgrade to fetch?”

Pietro nodded his head, “ Give it ‘ere.” He got a micro-glass from a drawer in his desk when Marrow placed his weapon down on the table, “ What upgrade would you like?”

“ Can you maybe add some sort of mini dust cartridge?” Marrow didn’t know why he was so nervous. Probably because he also had to ask something else

Pietro smiled, “ Pfft. That’s easy. I’ll get Will for the dust and she should be set by tomorrow.”

Marrow smiled, “ Thank you. Do I have to pay you anything?” He tilted his head.

Pietro shook his head, “ It’s fine. Really.”

Marrow’s smile grew and he turned around. As he started to walk for the door, he realized he still had a question to ask, “ Uh, Doctor?”

Pietro looked up, “ Hmm?”

“ I have a personal question if that’s alright.” He fidgeted with his fingers.

Maria and Pietro glanced at each other before Pietro quirked an eyebrow up, prompting him go to go on. Marrow took another step forward. 

Marrow knew that this wasn’t normal. It must have been an allergic reaction or was it just the tingling sensation of Jaune’s aura each time Jaune put a hand on Marrow’s shoulder? Marrow’s heart would beat faster each time Jaune walked by, and even Penny would say it started to beat faster and that his blood levels were rising. This wasn’t usual, “ I know your not a medical doctor…”

Marrow sighed, seeing that there was no way to back out of this now, “ It’s just...whenever Jaune and I are hanging out, my heart starts to beat like ten times faster. I breathe way too fast. And I get these flushed fevers.” Marrow continued to explain the symptoms, such as playing with his hair, smiling way too much that his face hurt, his tail wagged furiously around him, and that he tries to bump into him so much.

When Marrow finished, Pietro had an amused and surprised smile. Maria was trying her best not to laugh but a few snorts came out. Pietro cleared his throat, “ When did these symptoms start to appear?”

Marrow tilted his head as he tried to think, “ About a few days ago.” Maria had to clamp a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t laugh. How did this kid not know about crushes? Had he never had one?!

“ And these appear around Jaune, am I correct?”

“ Yes!” Marrow exclaimed then quickly apologized because he said it too loud, “ It happens often when we go on missions together. I don’t know if it’s much of a problem to go to a medical ward. It’s just important that this gets resolved.”

“ Oh, I’m sure.” Maria laughed out as she leaned back in her chair

Pietro smiled fondly. There was a twinkle in his eyes, “ I can assure you, Marrow, that you are perfectly healthy.”

Marrow made a sigh of relief and let his shoulders slump a little, “ Oh thank the brothers. But, why am I feeling this-”

“ Hey, Pietro!”

Marrow yelped and spun around faster than you could say “Jaune!” because Jaune was literally standing at the pharmacy door. “ Geez. Those moms are seriously thirstier than the Vacuan desert.” He chuckled then his eyes went wide when he saw Marrow. He rubbed the back of his neck, “ Uhm, hey!”

“ Hey! I was, uh, just leaving! BYE!” Before Jaune could even say bye, Marrow ran out of the door and Maria laughed.

Jaune just shrugged, “ Hey, Doctor. Can you add more gravity dust to Crocea mors?” He asked, holding up his shield. He walked towards the table, putting his shield onto it. He glanced at Marrow’s weapon and decided to ask a question, “ Doctor. Mind if I ask something? I need some help.”

Maria and Pietro glanced at each other. Not even 5 minutes ago had Marrow asked if he could ask something. “ Sure. Go ahead.”

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers brushing over the back hairs of his neck, “ I know your not a medical doctor. But, Uh, well, er...i think I’m sick? Whenever I’m around Marrow, my heart beats like super fast and I breathe way too fast too. I started having these hallucinations about him, and I think I’m sick or something. Maybe a fever?”

Maria’s and Pietro’s eyes were wide. Maria snorted.

Pietro tried his best not to laugh, “ Please do continue.” 

And oh did Jaune continue. He had talked about how his heart leapt out of his chest when his and Marrow’s fingers brushed when Jaune handed him hot chocolate. He said he played with his hair when he just started to think of him. He always tries to spot him.

Once Jaune finished explaining his symptoms, Maria couldn’t take it anymore and she started cackling. She literally had to go into the backroom to laugh even more. How- How did these kids not know they had feelings for each other!? Gods these kids were so oblivious to their own crushes! She wondered how it was between Clover and Qrow. She laughed even more thinking about the 2 young men, they had been dancing around each other for so long. She had even considered messaging Ruby and telling her to lock those 2 in a closet. 

Pietro blinked and was trying so hard not to laugh. 2 boys came into his pharmacy, thinking they were sick but they just had a crush on each other! He chuckled, “ Jaune, you are not sick nor do you have a fever. You are very healthy...and your weapon is done.” He had finished Jaune’s weapon while they talked. Adding dust to a weapon just takes 5 minutes, but it was very dangerous. Only scientists or just professionals could do it.

Jaune made a sigh of relief, “ Okay, I seriously thought something was up with me. But then why am I feeling this way-” He paused when his scroll was pinged. He took it out, “ Oh, I have a supply run.” He got some lien out of his pocket and ignored Pietro’s protests of saying “ I don’t need the money!”

Jaune ran out after grabbing his shield, “ Thanks, doctor!” He yelled before leaving.

Maria came out of the backroom, still laughing but they came out as wheezes, “ Is- is he gone?” 

Pietro nodded, smiling, “ May as well message them what’s happening.” He pulled out his scroll.

Maria laughed and sat down, “ And I thought Clover and Qrow were blind!”

  
  


* * *

Clover had usually run this errand when the General was too busy to upgrade his own weapon. So, here Clover was, walking through the military base to where all the scientists and engineers worked to find Will Scarlatina.

His scroll pinged and he stopped walking, pulling out his scroll.

_Qrow: Hey, lucky charm. We have to go on some undercover mission at a club or sum shit later._

Clover’s heart beat faster and he felt himself get very hot yet he was literally in Atlas. Gods, what was going on with him? His heart always leapt out of his chest when Qrow walked by him.

Clover shook his head, messaging back Qrow.

_Clover: Language._

_Clover: and Alright._

_Clover: See you soon. ;)_

Clover shoved his scroll back into his pocket and started walking again.

It wasn’t until he was right outside Will’s office, that he realized he sent a wink instead of _:)_

He quickly got his scroll out to delete the message, but it was too late. Qrow already read it and Clover cursed at himself. He did a little too loudly because Will heard him, “ Clover, is that you?” He heard from the other side of the door.

Clover calmed himself down and opened the door, “ Hey, Will!” He laughed out and Will gave a warm smile.

“ Clover! It’s good to see you.” Will said and turned around in his chair, facing Clover. His gaze lingered on the General’s gun, “ I’m assuming the usual?” He asked and Clover nodded, placing the black gun down on his desk.

Will got a gravity dust cartridge from another desk across his room, tools laid all over it. He noticed Clover fidgeting, “ What’s up?”

Clover looked up, Will was staring right at him, curiosity in his eyes. Clover glanced at a photo on his desk, it was a young lady with brown hair and rabbit ears. He didn’t know if that was his doctor or not, or maybe just some sister of his. Whoever it was, he could see the resemblance between the two.

Clover cleared his throat. Perhaps he could ask Will if something was up with him. He also did work in the medical ward, so maybe he knew what was up with him and why he always felt flushed when Qrow talked to him, “ I, uh, I think I’m sick?”

“ Sick?” Will repeated, leaning back in his chair.

Clover nodded his head, “ It’s just, I’ve been having these symptoms. I mean, my heart beats really fast. I play with my hair randomly. I always feel flushed and I don’t know why!”

Will knew all of these symptoms. He had fallen in love and had a beautiful daughter named Velvet, so of course, he knew Clover was having feelings for someone! “ And when did this start happening?”

Clover stood awkwardly, “ About a week ago...It’s always around my friend, Qrow Branwen.” Will had heard the many stories of the famous Huntsman Qrow Branwen. He was surprised someone in the military was falling for someone so different. “ Well, Clover, I can assure you, that you are not sick.” He said and handed Clover the gun. Adding dust to the gun was really fast, just really dangerous if you don’t use the right tools. He was an engineer so this was wayyy too easy for him.

Clover wanted to ask more, ask on what or why he had been feeling this way. But he had to get back to the General, “ Thank you.” Clover said taking the gun.

“ No problemo.”

When Clover left his office, he didn’t see Qrow on his way to Will’s office. Nor did Qrow see him.

Whenever the kids got letters from team CFVY in Vacuo, there was always one from a certain girl named Velvet Scarlatina, whose letter was to her father. So, Qrow always delivered any new letters from her to her father.

Will was surprised when Qrow came in. Literally 10 seconds ago, Clover was admitting he had feelings for Qrow, even if Clover didn’t actually know they were feelings. He simply just thought he was sick. Pfft.

Will made a mental note to message Clover later.

“ Delivery.” Qrow said, putting down the letter on Will’s desk.

“ Thank you.” Will said, grabbing the letter and opening it.

For some reason, Qrow could smell Clover’s usual every day cologne. He inhaled so deeply that the smell started to hurt. Why did he love Clover’s cologne so much? Speaking of Clover, “ Can I ask you something?”

Will looked up from the letter and nodded.

Qrow started to walk around the office, “ It’s just. I think I’m sick.”

Where had Will heard this before? Oh, right, from a dolt who didn’t know he had a crush. And now there was another dolt.

“ It’s just, I don't know if I’m allergic to something. Each day I see Clover, I always zone out and start having these hallucinations-”

Before Qrow could even continue, his scroll beeped. He and Clover had that mission to go to. He sighed, “ Wish I could continue, but I got a mission.” He started to walk to the door but stopped and turned back around, “ Even though I listed like one symptom, do you know what it is?”

Will smirked, “ I’ll look into it and message you once I find out.” Even though he already knew.

Qrow nodded, “ Thank you.” And left.

Will shook his head, chuckling to himself and continued to read the letter.

* * *

“ What’s up Fisticuffs?” Robyn asked as she shot an arrow from her crossbow at the last Beowulf right outside Mantle’s outerwall. Yang stood at her side. 

Yang and Blake were on outer wall duty when Grimm attacked. It was a LOT of Grimm so thankfully the Happy Huntresses were walking by and helped.

Yang sighed, “ So, your the leader of some lesbian group right?”

Robyn blinked, “ One is trans, and the rest of us are lesbian...so yea. What’s it to you?”

They started walking around to reconvene with everyone else, they just walked slowly so Yang had time to talk, “ I like this girl and I have no idea how to tell her.” She admitted.

Robyn snorted, “ Why can't you?”

Yang huffed, “ I’m not scared, It’s just...I don’t know if she’ll like me back. I mean, a lot of stuff happened between us once and it ruined our whole friendship. We’re friends again but I don’t know if we're on...that level.”

Robyn stopped walking and smiled, putting a hand on Yang’s shoulder, “ Listen, kid. If you're both friends again, then that means she deeply cares for you. And- hold on who even is she?” Her gaze followed Yang’s finger to a current cat girl.

She chuckled, “ Oh, kitty girl. Fisticuffs, just go for it. I actually really think she’ll like you back.” She gave a comforting squeeze to Yang’s shoulder, “ You’ll never know if you don’t try. I can see true love between you both, and I don't need to even use my semblance to prove it.”

Yang smiled, “ Thanks, Robyn.”

Robyn smiled back, “ Anytime, kid.”

Blake watched as Robyn and Yang got into a conversation. Perhaps she could ask a member of the Happy Huntresses with help on Yang. She walked up to Fiona. “ Hi!” She said, happily, “ That was a lot of Grimm, right?” She chuckled and stretched out her arms.

Blake chuckled, “ Yea. Uhm. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

Fiona let her arms rest at her sides, “ What’s up?” She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Blake rubbed her forearm awkwardly, “ It’s Yang. I really like her but I don’t think she feels the same way. I sort of...did something a while back, and it ruined our friendship, we’re friends again but I don’t know if we can be more.”

Fiona smiled, “ Have you or Yang ever held hands accidentally or rested your forehead against her?”

Blake blinked, “ Yes…?” How the hell did she-

“ Then go for it!” Fiona exclaimed, “ I see the way Yang looks at you, and girl I can tell you that she is totally into you. You don’t seem like the one to be a scaredy-cat.” Fiona remembered she had cat ears, “ No Offense.”

Blake chuckled and waved a hand, “ It’s fine.”

Fiona’s smile grew,“ Yang seems really into you, and you’ll never know if you don’t try. It's true love! True love never hurts.””

Blake smiled but then frowned, “ But a part of me feels like she-”

Fiona put a hand on her shoulder and Blake stopped talking, “ Blake, only a part of you is telling you that she doesn't like you. But that's just it, a part of you! Don't forget about the rest.” She said, placing a hand over her heart.

...Those words actually meant a lot to Blake. Since when did those words mean so much to her? Fiona was right, though, “ Thank you, Fiona.”

“ Anytime.”

* * *

Marrow sat across from Jaune in the truck for the supply run. It was quiet other than the sound of the wheels going over pebbles and snow. Marrow’s scroll’s ping filled the silent truck and a second after, so did Jaune’s.

They both pulled out their scrolls and glanced at each other when they read the messages, quickly shooting their heads down once their eyes met.

_Maria: I really don't understand how much of a dolt you are. But, Jaune, you're in love with Marrow._

* * *

_Pietro: Congratulations, Marrow, you’re in love with Jaune._

* * *

Then they both realized that it was true.

Gods, it was gonna be awkward for the next few days.

* * *

Clover sat across from Qrow in the Airship, they were heading to their mission in Mantle. Blake and Yang were sitting at the front. The only reason they were at the front, was because they wanted to teach Yang how to drive something other than a motorcycle. So there she was, piloting the Airship down to Mantle with Blake in the other seat.

Qrow and Clover’s scrolls were both pinged and they pulled them out. Their eyes widened when they read what was on their scroll then looked at each other, but then shot their heads back down.

_Oh. My. Gosh._ Clover thought.

_I'm in love with Qrow._

_I'm in love with Clover._

_Will: Congrats, Clo! You are in love with the legendary Qrow Branwen._

* * *

_Will: Congrats, Qrow! You're in love with Atlas’ Ace Operative Captain!_

  
  
  
  



	21. Beatrix Bree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched a show called On My Block and I had to rewrite an episode as this chapter.
> 
> not much Oscar, but some Ace Operative friend content!
> 
> ...
> 
> yeah I gotta do an Oscar chapter now.
> 
> I don't know if I should change the rating to Teen audience because this chapter has booze and a Lil bit of drugs and mention of smoking- ( NO OUR FARM BOY DOES NOT GET CLOSE TO IT AT ALL)

_It was when she was four._

_Fremont may have been a bad neighbourhood filled with gangs and bandits, but everyone here was family. Down the street, there was Mr. Carson’s grocery store. Mr. Lou’s burger joint. And Mrs. Leila’s hair salon. Everyone knew each other around here. They were one big family._

_So, there was Harriet, sitting on the porch stairs of her house. Her neighbour was across from her, washing their car. She looked up from her rabbit plush and waved at Mr. Lou, he smiled and waved back._

_That smile was gone when a car drove by._

_Her eyes widened as she heard gunshots and the car drove away. When it did, Mr. Lou was laying on the ground, eyes wide and hands twitching. She just stared, wide-eyed._

_Her father ran out of the house, ran across the street, then kneeled down by Mr. Lou._

_She slowly walked up despite her father’s protests. She crouched down._

_That light that was always in his eyes was gone, that usual happiness from his face was gone._

_He was gone._

* * *

Well, that was the old Harriet. Because now she was staying in a whole new neighbourhood on a street called Rockdale road. And the neighbourhood was full of rich and snobby Atlesians.

Over the few days, she had gotten to know her mother, step-dad and step-siblings. She even got a whole new makeover. Well, her hair was still the same, just she wore more...fancy clothes now. Or whatever a bunch of young adults wore. 

She told her siblings stories, watched movies with them, play games with them, bakes with them. She had actually learned how to cook with her step-dad and mother. She had gotten gifts that she never even got growing up as a kid. 

“ The end.” Harriet closed the book and her stepsister- Daisy- pouted. Her siblings were young, Daisy was seven years old and older than Peter by one year.

“ One more!” Daisy protested.

“ Daisy, you said “one more” three stories ago.” Her mother- Beatrix- smiled as she walked in, crossing her arms over her chest.

Daisy whined, “ Why you gotta harsh my buzz, mommy?” 

Harriet was surprised at how much attitude these kids had.

Beatrix shook her head, “ In bed. Five, four, three, two-” At two, Harriet placed a kiss on her sister’s forehead and Daisy ran to her room. “ Goodnight!” She said before leaving.

Harriet chuckled, “ Sorry.”

Beatrix sat down on the bed beside her, “ Don’t be. The best part of having a little sister is teaching her how to give attitude.”

“ Do you have a sister?” Harriet asked as she rested her head on the pillows.

“ Two,” Beatrix responded.

“ What are they like?”

Beatrix hummed, “ Sassy, annoying, flawless, and full of attitude...At least they were. I have no idea what they’re like now. We haven’t spoken in years.”

Harriet’s smile faltered, “ I’m sorry.”

Beatrix shook her head and scoffed, “ Don’t be. My family’s toxic. Did your father ever tell you that?”

Harriet frowned, “ Dad didn’t think it was fair to talk about people unless they can defend themselves.” She said, remembering the talk she and her father had when she was four years old.

Beatrix smiled and nodded, “ Your father’s a good man. Always has been.”

“ Was a good man.” Harriet corrected.

Beatrix gave her a questioning look and Harriet explained, “ He died when I was five.”

Beatrix’s eyes widened, “ I thought you were an orphan because he didn’t want you after I left…” She looked away.

“ Why did you leave him?” Harriet asked suddenly. She looked away before asking the next question, “ Why did you leave me?”

Beatrix opened her mouth, then closed it, and did the same movement until she was finally able to answer, “ I never intended to leave you. I swear to the gods. I just needed space, wanted to clear my head. Be my own person again. When I left, it was only supposed to be for a few days. That turned into a year. Then seven...then more.” Beatrix sniffed, wiping a tear, “ I can’t believe I did that to you. I’ve been tortured thinking about you needing me and me not being there for you. I am so, so sorry, Harriet. “

At this point, Beatrix was sobbing and Harriet pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder, “ You found me. That’s all that matters. Let’s just move forwards. I only have one more day here.”

Beatrix sniffed and broke the hug, wiping a tear, “ What if you don’t leave?” She breathlessly laughed out.

“ What do you mean?” Harriet asked.

“ Stay.” Her mom answered, “ Live with me.”

Harriet’s eyes widened.

* * *

“ I’m not keeping it in my room!” Clover yelled, pushing a bag to the middle of the table in the common room, directly towards Elm.

“ I’m not keeping it either! My back already hurts from the stupid curse!”  
  


“ Your back hurts.” Qrow deadpanned. They were Huntsman and Elm literally had a gigantic hammer on her back. No wonder why her back hurts.

“ That is not the word to be focusing on, Qrow!” Oscar exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “ What curse?!” The others were all out on missions so it was just Qrow, Clover, Vine, Elm, Marrow and Oscar. “ And what’s in the bag?”

“ NOTHING!” Vine, Elm, Marrow and Clover yelled in unison and Oscar took a step back.

“ Really?” Qrow deadpanned.

The four of them glanced at each other. Clover sighed, giving up, “ Do you guys know what Rollerworld is?”

“ Rollerworld?” Oscar asked, “ The abandoned amusement park?” The four of them nodded.

Qrow already searched up Rollerworld, flopping down onto a couch. He read what was on his scroll, “ According to legend, RollerWorld was a Fremont business that the Prophets-”

“ The Prophets? As in the gang in Fremont?” Oscar asked and Qrow nodded.

“-The Prophets had been using RollerWorld to launder money about forty years ago.” Qrow continued, “ Two Saint members-” 

  
“ Saint? As in the saints in Fre-”

“ YES!” The five of them yelled and Oscar threw his hands up in surrender,

“ -Two Saint members- also known as Santos- Benito Bree and Frankie Belgonia stole $250,000 from RollerWorld and buried it somewhere in the neighbourhood before getting arrested.” Qrow’s eyes widened when he read it again, “ I’m sorry, Benito Bree?! BREE?!”

Elm sighed, dragging a hand down her face, “ We all thought it was a myth. Until Harriet told us that her father was Benito and that it was true. So, we sort of...went on this whole adventure a few months ago to find the money. It took us weeks. Clover had to kill a gnome.”

“ Kill a gnome?” Qrow and Oscar repeated in question.

Clover groaned and his face in his arms, “ I’ve never felt so bad before.”

“ Clover, it was a gnome.” Vine deadpanned.

“ It was still a thing someone cared about!”

“ Can you please explain?” Oscar asked.

Marrow chuckled, “ We found this dude who had one of the hints to RollerWorld. He was apparently an old Saints member and Frankie’s cousin. He was sort of weird, though...he could talk and listen to gnomes. Sometimes he would randomly say something and we’d ask what he said, but all he replied with was, “ I was talking to Beagunl.” Then he’d point at a gnome that came out of nowhere. We didn’t even know if the gnomes were alive or not, seriously, they ended up in random places when no one moved them.”

Oscar’s eyes widened at the story and Qrow just snorted.

Vine decided to continue, “ The man must have cared or loved those gnomes a lot. He even said they were named after dead Saints members, and that their spirits were in them. Clover, sort of uh...er…”

Elm snorted, “ Clover decided to grab a gnome. The Beagun gnome, to be exact. The man wouldn’t give us the hint on where the money was, he just kept saying, “ Fremont Highschool.” So, when Clover grabbed Beagunl, he threw it to the ground and it shattered...and the man had a seizure after he did. Fortunately, he lived, and we never spoke to him again.”

Clover was wailing at this point and groaning, “ Then we actually found out that the hint was Fremont Highschool!”

Oscar and Qrow both winced.

Marrow nodded his head, “ Yep, dug a bunch of holes on the school’s football field, and we found the money.” He unzipped the duffle bag on the table and Oscar and Qrow’s eyes both widened as they saw loads of money in it.

“ But what do you mean by the curse?” Qrow asked.

Vine cleared his throat, “ When we found the fortune, a lot of bad things started to happen. We assumed the money was, somewhat, cursed. Harriet insisted it wasn’t...Once Harriet went to her mother’s, we immediately went to a fortune-teller of some sort. She said something in the academy was cursed and now we’re pointing it at the money.”

Oscar and Qrow stepped back from the money.

* * *

  
  


“ Bye, Peter!” Harriet chuckled when Peter ran to her and hugged her, then leaving the house into their father’s car. It was pretty early in the morning and she flinched when her mother opened up a few curtains, light illuminating the house. It was her last day here...unless she chose to stay.

Harriet turned her head to Marco, who was her step-father, “ Marco, thanks for everything. I really hope I haven’t been a burden.” Marco, Peter and Daisy were going on a trip somewhere, presumably to a settlement in Atlas where Marco’s parents were.

Marco shook his head, “ No! You have not been a burden at all.” He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “ We love you, Hare. From the first day, we’ve been trying to figure how to make this permanent. Your mother told me that she asked you to stay. If you do decide to stay here, then that will make us so happy.”

Harriet shrugged, “ I’m still thinking.”

“ Alright.” Her mother came into the kitchen, “ Kids are in the car.”

Marco smiled and turned her head to Beatrix, “ Thanks, honey, I’ll see you in a few days. Love you.” He placed a kiss on her forehead, then left the house.

Beatrix made a sigh of relief when she heard the door close, “ Winter break now starts.” She said and they both giggled, “ So when are Brittanee and Bethani coming over? Can I just say I love how you became friends with my best friends girls. Should we have a mother-daughter spa day?”

Harriet chuckled, “ That sounds nice.”

Beatrix saw a little frown on her face, “ Hey, are you alright?”

Harriet nodded, “ Yea. I’m just imagining what it would be if I actually lived here.” She looked around the kitchen of the mansion, it was ridiculously large for a kitchen.

Beatrix smiled, “ Really?”

Harriet breathed out a laugh, “ Yea. I’ll just miss my friends if I do stay here.”

Beatrix took a hold of her hands, “ Why not invite them here tonight? It is your last day unless you decide to stay. I’ll be in my room on the third floor, I have a lot of work to do.” She suggested.

Harriet scoffed, “ You trust a bunch of adults and kids in this house?”

Beatrix shrugged, “ What could go wrong?”

_A lot of stuff._ Harriet thought. And she considered.

* * *

Clover slammed the duffle bag filled with money on the counter of Harriet’s kitchen.

Harriet’s eyes widened, “ You brought the money?!”  
  


“ Yep.” Oscar said, coming into the kitchen. As it was said before, the others were on missions, so it was only the Ace-ops, him, and Qrow. “ It’s definitely better off here.”

Harriet shook her head, “ No, no. It’s not better off here. What happened to Winter?!”

“ Winter even believes there is a curse.” Marrow sat on another counter, Oscar sitting beside him and swinging his legs.

Clover sighed, “ We just need to keep the money in a safe place so we can work on a new plan. Pronto.”

“ But I invited other friends over!” Harriet protested.

“ Well, un-invite them!”

~

“ We don’t want to impose. This is just a drop off so the food doesn’t go to waste.” A blonde girl said as she stood at the door, a bag full of food in her hands. A brown-haired girl was beside her, chewing gum and playing with her hair. Great, these were Atlesian valley girls. 

Harriet smiled, “ Oh, you guys! Thank you. Sorry for the change of plans but we-”

“ But we insist you join us!” Marrow interjected.

Oscar glared at him. No. NO NO NO! He had a crush on Jaune! He couldn’t be hitting on these girls right now! Even Vine seemed interested in them, and Elm was glaring at him!

“ But I thought that we needed to discuss that thing.” Harriet retorted. “ Privately.” She said through gritted teeth.

“ Don’t be so possessive, Harriet.” Marrow said, booping her on the nose and Harriet looked at him weirdly.

“ Let’s eat.” Marrow said, grabbing the bag of food out of the blonde’s hand.

* * *

Oscar looked at the food on the table, it was almost somehow like a beautiful presentation from how they set it up. It was fish and a bunch of other stuff. “ Is there chicken in this?”

“ Just tuna,” Brittanee said. They had learned that the blonde girl’s name was Brittanee, and the brown-haired girl was Bethani.

Qrow and Oscar both gagged when she said tuna.

“ Why is it so red?” Marrow asked, looking at the tuna weirdly.

“ It’s raw,” Bethani said it as if it were some sort of amazing secret.

Qrow, Elm, Oscar and Marrow gagged.

“ Try the salmon role,” Harriet suggested.

“ The wha..?” Elm asked.

“ Fish eggs.”

Now all the Ace-ops gagged. “ Ew.” Clover shuddered and coughed.

“ You’d think rich people would spring for the real deal,” Qrow murmured from where he sat in between Oscar and Clover and they both snorted.

“ I’ll try it.” Clover shrugged and grabbed the chopsticks. He tried to pick up the salmon roe sushi but he had no idea how to use chopsticks. “ I’ll help.” Qrow picked up his chopsticks- yet he had no idea how to even hold them.

Everyone watched as they tried to grab it.

“ Get the butt. Get the butt.”

“ What the hell is the butt on this?”

“ I honestly don’t know, Cloves.”

“ I think I got it!”

“ No you don’t.”

“ Shut up, Qrow.”

Both of them huffed, putting down their chopsticks.

“ You can just use your hands.” Harriet suggested.

“ You know what you can use hands for? Pizza.” Qrow said.

Bethani gasped, “ Oh! We should go to that pizza place down the street. We can get cauliflower and kale on it.”

Clover deadpanned, “ Rich people really have a way to ruin common food.” He whispered into Qrow’s ear.

Qrow shivered when Clover’s hot breath tingled on his earlobe. He ignored the shivers and just snorted to what he said.

* * *

Harriet dragged a hand down her face, looking at the scene in front of her. They were all sprawled out in the living room. Brittanee was vaping and Harriet coughed away the smoke, “ Brittanee, would you mind taking that outside?”

“ It’s a vape.”

Harriet’s smile turned into a thin line and she glared at her.

Brittanee scoffed, “ Marrow, you wanna keep me company.” She asked as she started to stand up and walk to the backyard door.

Marrow stood up but then Elm shoved him down and he rolled his eyes. 

“ So, have you decided?” Bethani asked, sharpening her nails.

“ Decided what?” Clover asked and Harriet tensed up.

“ She was given the choice to stay here permanently.” Bethani answered and her eyes widened when everyone choked on their spit. Qrow spit out his alcohol. 

“ EXCUSE ME?!” Marrow yelled.

Harriet let her shoulders droop, “ Yea...she asked me to stay.”

“ You're not staying...are you?” Oscar asked and Harriet hated that little sadness in his eyes.

She put her hands out, “ I haven’t decided yet, guys!”

“ What does she even have to go back to?” Bethani scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“ Being a Huntress! An Operative!” Clover exclaimed and Bethani just shrugged.

“ Guys!” Harriet yelled, “ I haven’t decided anything. Let’s just have fun tonight. Alright?”

The Ace-Ops wanted to keep yelling, but the glare Harriet gave scared them and they gave up.

Harriet sighed and stood beside Qrow, “ I don’t wanna be lame but I also don’t want to get in trouble with Beatrix. How do I make some fun party un-fun?”

Qrow tilted his head as he tried to think, then, his eyes lit up and he smiled. “ I know the perfect person.”

* * *

“ You look uncomfortably good.” Weiss sat down beside Harriet on a couch. She came when Qrow called. Oh, hell to the _NO_ was she gonna let Harriet stay here. Harriet couldn’t stay in some snobby neighbourhood. She belonged at the Academy! Fighting as a Huntress and an Operative!

“ Thank you.” Harriet breathed out.

“ And you’ve been gone for awhile.” She took a sip from her drink.

“ I’m not pregnant.” Harriet deadpanned.

“ I’m not saying you are! And that’s good, because no one has to inherit that weird tiny forehead.” She laughed when Harriet glared at her. Okay, Weiss was a little drunk.

Harriet sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“ So, I heard you got the choice on staying here.” Weiss said and Harriet nodded her head, “ I wouldn’t stay here.”

Harriet looked at her confused, “ Why not?”

She shrugged, “ I grew up in a mansion similar to this one. Owned by rich people, too. And in a snobby neighbourhood. I became a horrible person. I started to dislike Faunus and let my fathers words about them sink into my head. So, that’s why I left. I didn’t want to stay there when I could have become a mini girl version of my father.”

Harriet looked away. Damn. Weiss had a good point. Weiss yelped when she almost dropped her drink.

Qrow shook his head as he walked behind the couch Harriet and Weiss were sitting on, taking the cup of alcohol out of Weiss’ hands, “ How did you even get this?”

“ I have a fake ID.” She pulled it out and gave it Qrow.

He deadpanned, “ This is literally Winter’s ID. How do you get through with this?”

“ We just look alike.”

He scoffed, “ As an uncle I would scold you for this...but you have to make things un-fun, so...” He whispered the last part so the Atlesian Valley girls wouldn't hear.

Weiss chuckled, “ We’re in Rockdale! No one here gets trouble for booze or drugs, seeing as cops can’t do their jobs.” She rolled her eyes.

“ And laundering.” Bethani added.

“...Interesting.” Clover scooted closer to her and then they started to talk about money laundering. What? Clover and his team literally found money that was from a place that laundered money, he was just interested.

Clover ate the twelfth weird looking gummy thing. “ With laundering, you just don’t want to leave a footprint.” Bethani said and he ate another gummy.

She put her hands out, “ You should slow down..”

Clover shrugged, “ It’s fine. I have a high metabolism.”

Her eyes widened mildly, “ Those are edibles.”

“ I know. That’s why I’m eating them.”

“ They’re full of cannabis.”

Clover’s eyes widened and he spit out the gummy thing then inhaled sharply, “ What. All of them?”

“ How many did you just eat?” She asked.

Clover started panting, “ Twelve?! Fourteen?!”

Her eyes widened even more, “ Oh, shit. That amount with your body weight? Oh my gosh.”

He should be the one saying, “ Oh, shit!” He literally just ate a bunch of- OH MY GOSH, HE WAS HIGH! OH GODS WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN TO HIM- “ HARRIET!”

Harriet came running, “ What?”

“ Does your mom have a panic room?” Clover asked, slowly backing away from the gummy looking edibles. 

“ Why do you need a panic room?”

“ To panic in!” He gasped and grabbed her shoulders, “ I’m not safe and If I’m not safe then the money’s not safe. I gotta see.” He whispered then ran.

Harriet looked at Bethani confused. “ He’s high. Really high.”

Harriet dragged a hand down her face, groaning, “ I don't think he’s ever experimented before. What do we do?”

“ First timers usually need a cuddle sesh, what’s-”

“ Qrow can cuddle him.” Oscar cut in, smiling sheepishly.

Harriet blinked at him confused until he realized his game, “ Your right!” She grabbed Qrow’s hand when he was walking by and yanked him into the conversation, “ Qrow, go cuddle Clover.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion,“ Uhm, why?”

“ Long story short. He’s high.” She explained and Qrow immediately ran into the room Clover ran into.

* * *

Harriet cursed at herself when she accidentally knocked over a glass of wine. And it went onto a white fabric carpet too! She gave a frustrated groan and grabbed a towel, crouching down to wipe it. She didn’t even know why she thought it would work.

“ M’kay. Just checked on Qrow and Clover, cuddling. He keeps saying he killed someone named Beagun, though.” Bethani came into the room and winced when she saw the red stained carpet, “ Alright. This will be fine. We can just take this to a cleaners.”

Harriet rubbed the towel hard and fast on the carpet that she could hear some ripping fabric, yet it was no use because the red wine just spreaded. She looked up, “ The cleaners? How much is that gonna cost.”

Bethani shrugged, “ Only a couple hundred bucks. Depending on the rug if it’s over 10k or not.” 

Harriet’s eyes widened and she scoffed, “ ten thousand dollars? For a rug? That you walk on?” She stood up and threw the towel to the side, “ That’s it. I can’t be here! I don’t belong in a house that owns a 10k damn rug!” She put a hand on her chin, “ Unless I use the RollerWorld money…” She murmured.

Bethani put her hands out, “ Calm down.”

She was brought out of her faze of thinking about the money.“ I can’t. I just ruined a rug that I can’t replace, Clover is high, and I don’t know if I should stay or go.” She gave a frustrated scream, “ That’s it. Everybody in here!” Clover, Weiss, Marrow, Vine, Elm, Brittanee, Oscar, Qrow!” 

They all came running in. “ Alright, you all gotta get it together. Stop being high. Stop making a mess! I’m tryna figure out what to do with my life and everyone is stressing me out. Except Oscar, somehow. He’s barely talked.” Oscar smiled sheepishly.

“ Sounds like you're a little lost.” Weiss said, taking a sip from her drink. She was definitely drunk.

“ You think?” Harriet scoffed.

“ I know who might have the answers.” Weiss smirked.

* * *

How the hell did they all end up finding a Ouija board? Oscar had no idea. And then they all ended up playing the game.

They were all sitting on the living room floor, sitting in a circle around the ouija board and candles in front of them. Weiss and Harriet had their fingers on the planchette, “ Is there a spirit here?” Weiss asked. Okay, Weiss was definitely drunk. She would never do something this childish.

The planchette moved to ‘yes’.

Everyone shuddered and Oscar facepalmed.

“ Do you have any unfinished business with someone in this room?” Weiss asked and the Planchette moved to ‘yes’ again. “ SPIRITS!” Weiss yelled and everyone flinched, “ We need some guidance. What is your name?”

They all said the letters out loud that the planchette moved to, “ B...E...A…”

Harriet gasped, “ Beatrix! Does that mean I should stay?” No one answered, instead continued to say the letters out loud, “ G...U...N.”

Weiss looked up from the board, confused, “ Beagun. Who’s Beagun?”

Clover’s eyes widened, “ Oh! Oh! Time out! Timeout! Time out!” He lunged forward and grabbed the planchette, throwing it across the room and everyone else widened their eyes. Elm and Marrow snorted. Clover looked up, “ I’m sorry dude, please forgive me, but leave me alone.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “ Oh, great, Clover! Now we have a random ghost floating around this house!”

Harriet threw her hands up, “ If this ghost is staying in this house then I’m staying in this house!”

“ Five minutes ago you said you didn’t belong here!” Marrow yelled.

“ Well, maybe I’m changing my mind!” Harriet yelled back.

Now everyone was yelling and Oscar shifted uncomfortably. This was supposed to be a fun get together after not seeing Harriet for a while, instead it’s just some teenage highschool party where everyone gets drunk and high….Qrow even got drunk. Wasn't really surprising. Why did everything always have to go wrong?! Oscar was also too young to be drinking or getting high!

Qrow was starting to get annoyed. He, Oscar and Vine were the only ones not yelling at each other. Qrow opened his mouth to speak, but instead, Oscar was the one who spoke. “ All of you shut up!” Oscar screamed.

Everyone’s jaws dropped when they looked at Oscar. Woah, no one had ever expected him to scream “ Shut up!” They were all honestly surprised.

Oscar shifted even more uncomfortably when all the attention was on him. “ I- Uhm...sorry. I-Its just t-that…” He stuttered and Inhaled sharply, resting his hand on his forearm. He didn't like when the attention was on him. “ Sorry.” 

Elm sighed, “ No. We’re sorry. We shouldn't have just all started yelling at each other.” She smiled at him.

“ Yea, like we shouldn't be fighting,” Brittnee said, chewing her gum that filled the silence in the room. 

Qrow snorted, deciding to affect the valley girl accents, “ Yea, guys.” He said, chewing the gum he had as loud as he could, “ We like, can't fight.”

“ Why are you talking like that?” Bethani asked as she played with her hair.

Elm decided to affect their accents next and played with her own hair, “ Why are you?”

“ Like what-”

“ Okay, okay, okay!” Harriet cut in before any more weird stuff could happen, “ But seriously. What should I do?”

Elm smiled sadly and took a hold of Harriet’s hand, _still_ affecting the valley girls accents, “ I don't wanna like, take sides…” She looked Harriet up and down, she looked so much more different! Hoop earrings and makeup? Pfft. What did this person do with Harriet Bree? “ -but I can't figure out which Harriet to look at!” She snickered and Clover pushed her playfully.

“ Harriet.” Clover took a hold of her hand, “ You need to start thinking about yourself, too. If you're happy here then you're happy here, just like you're happy being a Huntress and an Operative.”

“ So, like, what does that mean for you?” Brittanee asked Harriet.

Harriet sighed, “ It means I'm staying.”

Clover’s eyes widened, “ Wait, I didn't mean it like that-”

He was cut off by Bethani’s squeal of delight, “ That is such a good choice! Considering what your mom told my mom about your dad.” She said then winced.

Harriet looked at her confused, “ What do you mean?”

* * *

Harriet sat on the stairs just outside of her moms work room. What Bethani told her...made her disgusted. How could someone say that about someone else?! Her elbow rested on her knee and the side of her face was in her hand. 

She looked up when the door opened and Beatrix came out of it. She turned around after closing the door and gasped, “ Harriet! You scared me. Where are all your friends?”

“ Home. They left an hour ago.” Harriet responded, not even deciding to change the angry tone in her voice. “ Why did you tell your friends that my dad abused you? Did you say that?”

Her mom’s breath hitched, “ Not to Marco, no. Just a few moms.”

Harriet scoffed, “ And that just makes it okay? If I stay here then my friends would think my father is an abusive man. But he wasn't. And they don't even know that he's dead.” She spat.

Beatrix shook her head, “ No they won’t, they didn't even know your father.”

“ But _I_ did.” Harriet stood up, just didn't move down the stairs, “ And he was an incredible man. He tried to protect me his entire life, whether that meant joining a gang or dying trying to protect me. He took care of me my whole life, unlike you.”

Beatrix sighed. No, she wasn't there to take care of Harriet. She wasn't there to talk to her about her first crush as a kid, show her how to use makeup, talk about boys, dress her up for her first high school dance. She was never there for her, “ That's fair.”

“ My dad never wanted me to meet you and now I know why.” Harriet shook her head and looked down, “ Gods, you're so disappointing.”

Beatrix sighed and put her hand out, but retracted it when Harriet took a step back, “ Harriet- I have a new life here. All these friends. I just didn't want them to think-”

“ To think you were a bad person because you left your child?” Harriet interjected.

Beatrix just sighed and looked away.

“ But that's what you _did_.” Harriet slowly walked down the steps, “ You lied so you could put on a better fucking face. You just wanted to hide the truth. Just like you lied about the real reason you left. You never left so you could ‘clear your head’ or ‘needed space.’.”

Beatrix felt a familiar prick In her eyes, “ What are you implying?”

Harriet was now down the steps, face-to-face with her mother. She looked at her, staring her down. They were alike by hair and eyes, but they weren't alike by heart and emotion. The one difference there was about their appearance, was skin colour. 

Her father talked to her many times when she was a child. Told her about her people. And how white cops would just stop them out of nowhere, shoot them or arrest them for no reason. But she knew that being who she was, was an honour. So, she asked the woman in front of her. The white woman in front. She asked the one question she had to ask, “ Would you have left if we had the same skin colour?”

* * *

Harriet slammed Clover’s car door, tears streaming down her face and catching a glimpse of the other Ace-Ops in the back of the car. 

When she sat down, she glanced at the rabbit plush sticking out of her luggage. Her luggage was a complete mess, barely zipped up. She packed it up so fast after her mother said, “ No.” She didn't want to be near that woman. Not ever again. 

She silently cried and pulled her knees up to her chest, grabbing the rabbit plush before she did and hugged her knees and it tight.

“ I am so, so sorry, Hare,” Clover whispered and looked at her, a look of sympathy in his eyes. What kind of woman would leave her own child because of skin colour? A horrible mother. 

“ We all are.” Marrow whispered, softly, sitting behind the passenger seat and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She sniffed, “ All these years, I thought I needed her, but I don't. She missed out, not me.” 

Clover nodded, “ Yea, she did.” She leaned in and hugged Harriet.

She continued to cry as the Ace-Ops, her friends, her _family_ , comforted her. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people can just be really cruel.


	22. He's not ignoring me, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, since last chapter was more of an Ace-Ops chapter, here is a chapter with all the kids!
> 
> Harriet’s mom is a bitch now because of last chapter and will never be brought back.

Clover walked around Mantle, looking for Qrow- who was probably drunk.

Yang called him, telling him that he hadn't come back to the house and it was past midnight. He had asked why she called him, and only replied with mumbling something about writing a letter to CFVY, and that he was the oldest. 

Well, Vine was the oldest, just Vine was currently trying to cheer Harriet up. 

Just an hour ago, Harriet found out the truth about her mom, and she had a...lot of words once she stopped crying. When General Ironwood found out, he gave them all two weeks off, including the kids, and that soldiers would deal with missions in Mantle.

So, yeah, the kids were doing their own thing. Tomorrow would probably be the last day for Clover to see and talk to the kids until he joined the rest of the Ace-Ops in trying to give Harriet the best week ever. Just them, as friends and a family.

The kids didn't know what happened between Harriet and her mum, nor did they know about the Ace-Ops plans for Harriet. Only one of the kids knew about what happened between them; Oscar. And for someone older than the kids; Qrow.

Speaking of the man, he stopped by a bar when he saw a red tattered cape through the window. He walked in, almost gagging at the smell of alcohol. He never was a fan of drinking, more for gambling. The only time he drank was with...Robyn…

He sighed, shaking away the thoughts of his old friend and instead sat down beside Qrow on a still right by the bar. “ Hey, Cloves.” Qrow said, his voice tougher than usual. “ Don’t worry. I'm leaving now.” He pulled out some lien then gave it to a bartender, soon leaving the bar. 

Clover just blinked and chased after him, “ Wait!”

Qrow stopped in his tracks and turned around, “ Yea?”

Clover sighed, walking up to place a hand on his shoulder, “ Qrow...are you alright?”

Qrow chuckled, “ Clover, you don't need to babysit me. I'm fine on my-” He paused and started blinking rapidly, “ I'm gonna pass out.”

And he did pass out, falling right into Clover’s arms. He sighed, shaking his head, “ I sorta do need to babysit you.” He picked up Qrow in bridal style and headed to the nearest transport.

* * *

Once Clover got Qrow into something comfortable, he laid him down on his bed. He would have gone to where Qrow and the kids lived, but it was currently three am and he knew they wouldn't want to take care of a drunken Qrow this late. 

As he started to walk away- presumably to the couch in the living room- he felt a hand on his wrist. He spun around and ruby red eyes were blinking tiredly- and drunkenly- at him. “ Stay. Please?” He murmured.

Clover sighed and got in the bed. Qrow’s back was faced to him and he had to resist the urge to just hold him, but then, he didn't have to, because Qrow said something unexpected, “ Can you hold me?”

He smiled and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Qrow.

“ Thank you.” He whispered and Clover tried to stifle a laugh when Qrow started snoring. He hesitated, then placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

* * *

Okay, this was Clover’s last training session with Qrow before he was gone for the week to do all the plans with Hare and the Ace-Ops.

Qrow groaned as he was knocked down to the training room floor. He was literally losing against Clover. Against  _ Clover!  _ How? 

Well, maybe It was because he woke up beside the man and saw him shirtless and gods was he hot. Before he could even ask, Clover already said that they didn't do anything. That was relieving, but he still couldn't get Clover being shirtless out of his head.

Yeah, he had to do something about his feelings for Clover.

* * *

Oscar had to do something about Qrow’s feelings for Clover! And Clover’s feelings for Qrow! 

So, there he sat in the General’s office, Penny at his side as he explained his plan to the General. Speaking of the man, “ And you really think this will work?”

Before Oscar could answer, Penny jumped up and spoke, “ There is about an 87.5 percent chance that Oscar’s plan will work!” 

They both blinked.

After a few moments of silence, General Ironwood cleared his throat, “ Alright, as long as no one gets hurt, I approve of this plan.”

Oscar jumped up and immediately hugged the man, “ _ thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” _

James was surprised at the sudden hug, but he just smiled and hugged the young boy back. 

Penny’s eyes turned a brighter green, “ They are now leaving the training room.”

Oscar broke the hug and started jumping with glee.

The plan was to trap Qrow and Clover in an elevator. Since Penny’s system was connected to the Academies system, she could stop the elevator. They weren't getting out of that elevator until they admitted their feelings or kissed. “ Now,” Penny said.

A screen appeared on the General’s desk, showing Qrow and Clover stuck in an elevator. Qrow groaned,  _ “  A re you kidding me?” _

* * *

“ Are you kidding me?” Qrow groaned and deadpanned when the elevator stopped working.

Clover sighed, pressing the red button, “ I'm sure Penny will fix it soon. At least there's one good thing about this.”

“ Which is?”

“ Being here with you.”

Qrow’s eyes widened mildly and heat rose in his face, he looked away in an attempt to hide his now blushing like crazy face. Clover only chuckled.

That laugh always made Qrow feel so bubbly inside. It sounded like music in his ears.

Okay, he had to do something.

He walked up to Clover, “ What-” Clover shut up when Qrow’s lips were on his. He stood there, shocked and wide-eyed, until he started to kiss him back. 

* * *

“ Okay, that was fast.” Oscar blinked at what he now saw on the cameras. He smirked and took his scroll out, taking a picture of the two kissing then sending it to Nora and attaching the message “  _ You owe me 20.” _

Penny cooed and James just blinked, Oscar was blinking too yet he was screaming with happiness inside. 

“ The elevator is now working again.” Penny said.

* * *

When Clover heard the elevator door open, he remembered one of the plans he had with Hare. He opened his eyes and pushed Qrow away, ignoring the sad face, “ I have to go!” He ran out of the elevator and Qrow just blinked.

* * *

An entire day had passed since Qrow and Clover kissed, and Qrow thought Clover was ignoring him now.

So, Qrow was holding Oscar as they both watched ‘Love, Simon’ on the TV because it was a great gay movie. They were both lying on the couch, Oscar’s back pressed against Qrow’s chest and Qrow just held him. 

“ He’s ignoring me!” Qrow exclaimed.

Oscar wiggled, “ Qrow, I'm sure he's not ignoring you.”

“ It's been more than twenty-four hours!” He protested.

As much as Oscar loved the snuggles and movies with Qrow, he had to do something. Clover couldn't have been ignoring him! They kissed! Clover literally kissed him back! But then why did he push him away and just run out of the elevator? Ugh- there's too much going on!

“ What's the best way to get over someone after you kissed them but you were never even together?” Qrow yelled, so the others would hear him.

Everyone made some “ Eh.” noises which meant they didn't know, but Sun actually said something, “ Vacuo is actually a pretty nice place.”

Qrow immediately shot up from the couch and ignored Oscar's groan when he fell to the floor. “ Vacuo?”

Sun nodded and walked over, helping Oscar up, “ Vacuo may be a wasteland and filled with Grimm, but it's actually kinda nice. Like, my cousin, Starr, stayed there after a horrible break up and she ended up loving Vacuo. I didn't like the city so I left.” 

Yang chuckled from somewhere in the kitchen, “ Yea. Like we're going to Vacuo.” She scoffed.

“ No, no. Sun may have a point.” Qrow protested.

Blake blinked, “ No.”

“ Yes.” Qrow smirked.

“ No.”

“ Yes.”

“ No.”

“ Yes.”

“ No.”

“ Yes.”

“ No.”

“ Yes.”

Blake groaned and flopped onto a couch, giving up.

“ Guys, we're not going to Vacuo!” Oscar exclaimed once he wasn't on the floor.

“ We do have two weeks off...” Ruby pointed out.

“ Ruby!”

“ What?!”

“ If we were to go to Vacuo. And IF. How would we get there?” Scarlet asked.

“ Steal an Airship.” Neptune said.

Jaune put his hands out, “ Guys, we can't just take an Airship. That's stealing from the Atlas Military!”

Nora deadpanned, “You're saying that as if we never stole an Airship before.”

“ And you were the one who made up the plan on stealing an Airship in Argus.” Ren added.

Jaune huffed.

Weiss laughed, “ Guys, we're not going to Vacuo.” She looked at everyone's faces, they were either deadanning or just normal, but there was consideration, “ Wait, are we?”

“ I mean..?” Oscar squeaked, “ We can steal another Airship. And it is for Qrow since Clover Is ignoring him.”

“ So you do believe he's ignoring me!”

“ I didn't say it exactly like that!”

“ I mean, if we really are going, this could be a chance to talk to Headmaster Theodore.” Ruby pointed out.

“ Guys, what about the Ace-Ops?” Jaune asked.

Nora waved a hand, “ Pfft. They've ignored us for a day and a half now. They seem busy.”

“ They’re trying to make Harriet feel better,” Oscar said.

“ What do you mean?” Sage asked.

He shrugged, “ It's a long story.”

“ Who would even take us to Vacuo?” Neptune asked.

“ Maria.” Everyone said in unison.

“ So, we're really going to Vacuo?” Blake asked.

Ruby shrugged, “ Only for a while. We’ll come back when it's Election day. Or, at least two days before Election day, since it takes two days to get to Vacuo.” 

“ Okay, let's get this straight.” Weiss sat down beside Blake, “ We head to Vacuo for a while, be back for Election Day, and we suspect the Ace-Ops won't know we even left?”

“ Mhm.” Everyone nodded.

Weiss sighed, “ Alright. But who will watch over the house if the Ace-Ops don't know we're in Vacuo?”

Everyone tried to think, but Oscar already knew the answer.

* * *

Okay, once asking Maria to take them to Vacuo, she immediately said yes because she didn't like the cold and would rather be in the desert. They packed up their stuff. Now, all they had to do was ask the...whoever Oscar thought about to watch over the house.

“ Robynnnnnn.” Oscar banged on the Happy Huntresses hideout.

After a few more knocks, the door opened and Robyn stood there, “ Hey, pip-” She paused when she saw a bunch of more kids, an old lady, and 5 o’clock shadow. “ Alright then.” She blinked.

“ We need your help.” Oscar said.

“ With what?” She asked.

“ We need you to watch over our house in Atlas. We're going somewhere for a while and you CAN’T tell anyone. We’ll be back on Election Day. I know this may be a lot but we really need your-”

“ Sure.” She shrugged.

Oscar blinked, “ Well, that was easy.”

She chuckled and opened the door wider, the rest of the Happy Huntresses In their view, “ We’ll do it. Anything for you, pipsqueak. You just better be back by Election Day, alright?”

He smiled and hugged her, “ We will.”

She smiled and hugged him back, “ Now go...to wherever you're going!” 

“ Thanks, Robyn!” He yelled once he broke the hug and everyone ran off, throwing her the keys to the house.

* * *

“ It should be easy getting past the borders since we have a ship.” Maria said at the front of the ship, turning it on, “ Though, I do have to ask. How did you get this ship?”

“ Penny.” Everyone said in unison and she hummed.

Alright, two weeks in Vacuo. This was gonna be fine, right? It's a desert! They had food and enough fuel to get to Vacuo. Pietro and Penny swore that they wouldn't tell anyone they were going to Vacuo. And if Penny accidentally spilled it, she wouldn't, because Pietro was doing a manual reboot with her. Something he had to do every month or so, and it took a few days.

It was pretty weird how they all just decided to go to Vacuo that easily and quickly, but Vacuo here they come!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed! Since everyone who commented on the author note was fine with AtF spoilers and BtD spoilers, I will be writing it here!


	23. Letters.

_Dear RWBY and JNPR._

_It's been a while, huh? Almost crazy to think that the fall of Beacon was almost two years ago. We’re currently in our fourth year at Shade Academy! We overheard a few students saying you were all in Mistral, so we're sending this to Yatsuhashi’s sister; Hiyoko Daichi. Hopefully, she’ll find where you're all staying._

_How have you guys been? Hopefully, you've all been doing great._

_We miss you all so much! Not much has happened at Shade Academy, mostly just boring classes, but we got a distress message from a settlement in the desert, and you guys know how we are, so we immediately accepted the mission._

_We’re about to leave, so we are writing you this letter. Maybe the Embargo will make this letter come late, but we just hope you'll be able to see it._

_When we come back from the mission, we will write again._

_We miss you all so, so much. And hopefully one day, we will all reunite._

_From, Team CFVY._

* * *

_Dear, CFVY._

_It's such a pleasure to hear from you all again! We actually got this letter the day we were all leaning for Atlas._

_It's been a while. And we're all slowly still putting together the pieces of everything. Even if it has almost been two years since the Fall, it's still horrifying to think of that night. JNPR is still coping with the loss of Pyrrha, and they're doing a lot better! We also found this farm boy while we were in Mistral, and JNPR has really grown to like him._

_No, he can't and never will replace the P in JNPR, but they think of him as their teammate now. We all do. His name is Oscar Pine, and I'm sure you would all love him. Especially Velvet._

_Blake is back! Woo! Yang and Blake are still...not used to everything, but their slowly becoming friends again. Heh, maybe even lovers one day._

_(Don't tell Yang or Blake we wrote that)_

_Speaking of Yang, she's doing a lot better! General Ironwood sent her a prosthetic arm and she's grown to get used to it. It has a lot of tricks up its sleeve, too! It's literally a gun!_

_Oh! And yeah, team SSSN is with us. We're all travelling to Atlas. Crazy, right? We're going to the city of dreams when borders are closed? Well, it's some sort of mission we all have to do. We’ll continue writing this letter once we get to Atlas._

_We have some...news for you all; Haven Academy was attacked. The White Fang had planted bombs around the school, but Ghira Belladonna and the Faunus militia group from Menagerie were able to stop them. Unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart lost his life in defending his school. Fang members were arrested, but the people responsible for the attack had gotten away. So, we are all going to try and find them._

_We think Atlas is their next target, but we aren't sure. So be on the lookout just in case Vacuo is their next target._

_...And we are now continuing to write this! We just got to Atlas. We are at 13 Blossom road in case you all want to keep sending us letters._

_We would love to hear about your mission when you get back!_

_From, Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN._

* * *

_Dear, RWBY, JNPR and SSSN._

_It's great to hear that you are all back together again! We're still dealing with the fact that Ozpin and Pyrrha are gone, too. We loved them as if they were family. And technically, they were family._

_If we see each other one day, then I think we’d all love to meet Oscar! Anyway, we got back from our mission about two weeks ago. And it was crazy! Here, we’ll tell you all about it;_

_While on a mission, we rescued this woman named Slate, the former mayor of Tuff, the settlement we got a distress call from, and escorted her to Feldspar. There, we met Carmine Esclados and Bertilak Celadon, two professional Huntsmen who have been hired to protect the tribe. Carmine and Bertilak had been travelling with someone named Edward Caspian and his grandson, August "Gus" Caspian, all the way from Sumire, a settlement in Vale, which had also been destroyed by Grimm._

_Slate told us that emotions have been running at a high rate, which made us realize something else is causing people to have emotional outbursts. So, we began to investigate. It kinda felt like Scooby-Doo at the time._

_So, as we started to investigate the strange emotional outbursts in settlements around Vacuo, we discovered that Carmine, Bertilak and the Caspians were involved in every incident. When Velvet and Yatsu talked to Gus Caspian, he said that he and Edward had been unintentionally using "mood bombs" to amplify people's emotions and that they had hired Carmine and Bertilak for protection from the arising Grimm attacks._

_In the middle of the night, Fox saw Edward walking away from the settlement in his sleep, and Bertilak confronted Edward about leaving. Fox said that, for whatever reason, he couldn't get in sync with his Semblance. Weird, right?_

_Then, we found out why. Well, more like someone told us why; Gus revealed that the reason Fox couldn't use his Semblance was due to Gus' own Semblance, which is the ability to block others' Semblances, and he does not have full control of it. He said that he can't control it very well and that he has been trying to use it to control Edward's Semblance, which amplifies emotions. This revelation causes arguing, and because of it, Grimm started to attack Feldspar._

_When the Grimm started to attack, Carmine, Bertilak and Velvet decided to escort Edward, Gus and Feldspar's citizens to the City of Vacuo as V, C and B try to defend against the invading Grimm._

_Then, randomly, Bertilak starts taunting Yatsu about the Fall of Beacon, trying to start a fight. We broke it up, though, and we escorted the travellers into the desert._

_In the desert, a sandstorm separated Coco, Fox, Yatsu and Feldspar's citizens from Carmine, Bertilak, Velvet and the Caspians, who were ahead of Coco, Fox, Yatsu and the citizens._

_Still unable to use his Semblance, Fox couldn't contact Velvet's group. Coco ended up reaching Velvet, Gus and Carmine, but Bertilak and Edward got lost. Fox decided to look for the two on his own, even though it was a reckless idea BECAUSE THERE WAS A SAND STORM._

_What was it gonna do, blind me? - Fox._

_Coco started to think Bertilak leaving seemed odd, considering how he had previously treated Edward for wandering off._

_Fox eventually found Edward in the sand, where Bertilak clarifies that the others are in danger and that Gus had lied to them. The truth was that Edward is the one whose Semblance blocks others' Semblances and Gus' Semblance amplifies emotions! it is true that Gus struggles to control his Semblance._

_AND THEN SUDDENLY, something large and heavy crashes down on Fox, throwing him to the sand._

_IT WAS BERTILAK!_

_Fox and Bertilak started fighting each other inside the sandstorm, and Bertilak talked about how his boss, "the Crown", had been interested in people with powerful Semblances. Bertilak had been after Gus' Semblance the entire time, but due to Gus' lying, he targeted the wrong Caspian. He said the Crown likely has files on all of us and how he feels like the Academies had been treating him as a puppet._

_Pfft._

_Eventually, Fox and Edward defeat Bertilak and carry him while trying to warn us and arrest Carmine._

_The rest of us spotted a Flatback Slider, which is an enormous one-hundred-foot tall turtle that swims through deserts, and Slate suggested riding the slider since we would be safe from the sandstorm on its back. Another sandstorm covered the horizon, but we soon realized a gargantuan Blind Worm was quickly approaching us. A BLIND WORM. WHICH IS LIKE AS TALL AS THE FLATBACK SLIDER!_

_Once Fox and Edward arrived, we all realized that Carmine and Gus had gone missing and spotted them at the bottom of a dust devil. Yatsu, Fox and Edward went after Carmine, and for some reason brought the unconscious Bertilak with them, and Yatsu used his Semblance to make Bertilak forget everything that happened that day._

_Yatsuhashi battled Carmine but was quickly subdued. He and Fox realize that her Semblance is Telekinesis, though it doesn't compare to Professor Goodwitch’s semblance at all!_

_Bertilak started to wake up._

_The Flatback Slider started to hurriedly swim away from the Blind Worm, which Coco and Velvet attempted to fight. The Blind Worm threw us to the ground and swallowed Coco WHOLE._

_IT FUCKING SWALLOWED ME! COCO ADEL! IT WAS SO DISGUSTING! - Coco._

_Thankfully, Velvet ended up getting her out in time._

_They both raced to help fight Carmine and Bertilak, and in the battle, we, Edward and Bertilak were defeated._

_We apprehend Carmine and Bertilak and we safely took the travellers to Coquina, which is protected by Oscuro Academy._

_We're now trying to find out what the Crown is. We don't think it's as big as those who attacked Beacon and Haven, but it's still a threat._

_Love, CFVY._

* * *

_Dear, CFVY._

_Wow._

_That is actually kind of creepy knowing that the Crown has files on all of_

* * *

Ruby sighed and looked at the unfinished letter in her hand. She could say what she wanted to say once she reached Team CFVY in Vacuo. It's already been a day and a half, just a few more hours until they land in a wasteland.

  
  
  
  



	24. Note.

Hey ladies and gents! I hope you are all enjoying this fic

I'm writing this to inform you all about something.

I deleted a chapter, which was chapter 20 I think. Whichever chapter used to be the spy mission.

That chapter was inspired by a chapter in a fic called ‘There Is Only Straw’ by AndyAstral. I wrote the chapter similar to that chapter, but the more I read it I realized that it looked like I was copying Andy, and I'd rather not copy someone when they put such effort into their writing. So I am very sorry about that.


	25. Vacuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! Just needed to get this chapter out there. Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> The first conversation is from one of my other fics.

“ Vacuo just looks like a bunch of alleyways.” Weiss kicked sand but then coughed when the wind made it go in her face. Maria laughed at her.

“ That's because it is all alleyways,” Sun informed.

Qrow hadn't gone to Vacuo much, he had no reason to. The Summer Maiden disappeared five or more years ago. Plus, he didn't like the desert, Vacuo didn't have anything to offer, other than sand and dehydration. He was surprised that Vacuo used to be an oasis. He was even surprised that Vacuo’s one valuable possession was dust before it was stolen in the war.

“ It is?” Weiss asked.

Sun nodded, “ Vacuo wasn't planned, like Vale, or engineered, like Atlas. The city just happened on its own. People settled wherever they stopped moving, or just found a safe place. Then, the city of Vacuo just randomly sprouted around Shade.” 

“ I tried to find some of my old friends, but they're gone.” He added after a moment of silence.

“ It's Vacuo. You always say that people leave all the time.” Neptune noted.

Sun sighed, “ Yea. But they didn't leave, they vanished. I checked the Weeping Wall, and more than fifty people are missing.” He nodded when Neptune winced, “ Not entirely surprised, though. Police can't do crap.”

“ They probably can't even hold things without Theodore’s and Rumpole’s help in trying to keep everything peaceful,” Maria added.

“ Aren't you supposed to survive on your own here?” Oscar asked.

Sun sighed, “ Well yes, but being able to survive in Vacuo isn't just some talent, it's a necessity. But Vacuans still tend to help others, either a stranger or someone in their tribe.”

“Vacuo has a little order to it, the council doesn't do much here. Vacuo has different districts on where residences or businesses are, either there's a wide street with a supermarket in the middle or a bunch of houses with some random business by it. But the outer edges were always wiped out by earthquakes, sand storms, sinkholes, and occasionally, a giant Grimm would slip under the city's outer wall and destroy anything near it. Or Ravagers would attack from the sky. Or maybe a rainstorm, though it barely rained in Vacuo, it would be rare if one came, and it would also be a mixed blessing. There would be water for days or the water would wipe away shelters or an entire settlement. It was Good luck and Bad luck. Life and Death. That's Vacuo for Ya.” He explained.

“ I can't believe Vacuo’s only valuable thing was dust.” Yang looked around the wasteland.

Sun gave a low whistle, “ Spoken like a true outsider. If you want Vacuans to trust you, then don't say crap like that. And also remember to never tell anyone we came from Atlas.”

“ Why?” She asked

“ Vacuans don't care if you're a Faunus or Human, but they do care about where you come from. They don't trust outsiders. At. All.”

“Going pescatarian was the best decision ever,” Weiss randomly said, looking around the city of Vacuo.

Nora looked at her confused, “What does walking across the street have to do with anything?”

Ruby sighed, “A pescatarian is the person that lectures us in our classes.”

Oscar facepalmed, “ That’s a professor, a pescatarian is a person engaged or learned in philosophy.

Neptune looked at everyone confused, “ That’s a philosopher. A pescatarian is the god of the sea."

Sun laughed, “ Dude, that’s aquaman!”

After a few minutes of silence, Sun was in front of a rather familiar building. Shade Academy was the tallest building in Vacuo, if you looked at it, it was always there! It was one of the reasons why he didn’t go to Shade. He also didn’t like the city much. “ Alright, let’s go meet Theodore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT THE WHOLE PESCTRIAFDJSJEA THING FROM A TUMBLR POST BUT I CAN'T FIND IT ANYMORE- DANG


	26. Headmaster Theodore.

Headmaster Theodore was known for his joyful personality. He was high-spirited and acted as if he were younger than every headmaster. When really, he was older. He’s very strong and always likes to show off. He never was in contact with the other headmasters much. He was in the dark as much as Qrow used to be. He also loves a fight, yet has to be reminded by his right-hand and friend that he can’t spar with students.

Speaking of Qrow, Theodore was reading his letter right now. The letter that said he was on his way to Atlas. When he read the date, he was surprised. This was written a month ago and came today. 

“ Stupid embargo.” He scoffed.

Ever since the Fall of Beacon, he had taken down every photo he had of James on his office walls. He glanced at every transcript of students that were on his desk. He didn’t even look at the transcripts, Instead just let them into his school immediately. The kids wanted to fight, wanted to save and help everyone, so he would let them. He’d at least welcomed 3 teams from Haven, and a few from Beacon.

He wished James could actually open the borders, so then if anyone wanted, they could go to Atlas Academy. He never was a fan of James pressuring his students to join the military, but Vacuo wasn’t a safe place, and Shade didn’t have many rooms or classes. It was hard to sort everything around.

He had read another letter a while ago that was just for him and immediately took down every photo of Leonardo. 

All along his walls, he had photos of friends. Some people mistook him for a sentimental person, or that he liked to show off his friends. Truth was, he was both. 

“ Theo.” He looked up from the letter, to find his right-hand and friend; Rumpole, smiling and holding the doors open. “ We have visitors.” He never really was a fan of people calling him Theo, but it was an exception for his friends.

“ Are they more students?” Theodore asked, moving aside a pile of transcripts for new files.

She shook her head and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but a familiar rough voice spoke behind her, “ I don’t know if I should take it as a compliment you thought I was a student or betrayed that you don’t think I look like a Huntsman.”

Theodore breathed out a laugh and stood up, his sparkling red gloves reflecting onto the walls from the sun, “ Qrow!” He laughed out and was slightly surprised to find 11 kids with him. “ Well, this is surprising.”

“ Don’t think I adopted them,” Qrow said and Rumpole held open the door for everyone to walk in. Once everyone was in, she walked over to stand by Theodore.

He sat back down, “ So...are these exchange students.”

As if on command, they all took out their scrolls and showed their Huntsman licenses. Theodore blinked and his gaze landed on Ruby, “ You seem very young to be a Huntress.”

She gave a sheepish smile and shrug, “ Working in the military has some perks.”

He frowned and was about to ask, but Qrow answered, “ They aren’t literally working in the military. Just helping Jim with Mantle and missions.” 

A wave of relief washed over him. He recognized these students just like how he had recognized team CFVY the minute they step foot in his office. He saw them when he was watching the fights during the Vytal Festival. He was surprised to find out Ozpin let a 15-year-old girl into the academy, yet also wasn’t surprised because Ozpin loved surprising and shocking everyone. “ Your the students from Beacon, am I correct?”

Team JNPR and RWBY nodded, other than SSSN who stayed silent. “ My team and I are from Haven.”

Theodore almost scoffed at the mention of Haven because of Leonardo, but he stopped himself. 

Ruby took a step forward, “ Headmaster Theodore, my name is Ruby Rose. These are my friends. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyr- Lie Ren.” As the names were called, they waved, nodded, or bowed. Or in Nora’s case; Just jump up.

Theodore smiled, “ It is nice to meet you all.” He turned his head to Qrow, “ I am happy to see you, but...what are you doing here? I thought you were in Atlas?”

He shrugged, “ We were...but decided to come here for a week. We got the week off. And we have some news for you.”Qrow knew that Theodore was loyal to Ozpin, he was just always in the dark. “ We wanted to tell you about Ozpin.”

Theodore’s eyes widened, “ Qrow, do they know-”

“ They know. They know everything.” Rumpole said, “ I talked with them on the way up here.”

He calmed down, “ Alright. What about him? Have you found him?” He hoped they had found him. He hadn’t talked to Ozpin in awhile.

“ We did, but…” Qrow glanced at Rumpole who also stood awkwardly.

Theodore saw both of their faces- something was wrong. They stood awkwardly. “ What is it?” 

Rumpole sighed, “ It’s a fourteen-year-old boy.”

Theodore sighed. He never did like the fact that Ozpin had to take over lives, but what could he do about it? Especially that this one was so young? Ozpin’s past reincarnation was only...twenty or twenty-one when they became headmaster of Beacon.

Rumpole and Qrow explained to Theodore how Ozpin just randomly left after a train crash, and that they brought the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas. 

Qrow told Rumpole about everything that happened when she found them just at Shade Academy’s outer wall during her patrol. It was maybe five am, meaning it was cold. ( Yes, it got cold in Vacuo at night) So they were glad to be inside the Academy right now.

Theodore was happy that Rumpole and Qrow told him the news, he had always found it easier when friends told him bad or unlikeable news. Sure, he never found bad news easy to handle, but with the right people, it was...comforting. “ Can I see Oscar?” He asked.

Qrow nodded and Jaune left the office, just a moment later, Jaune came in, holding the hand of a very sleepy Oscar so he wouldn’t fall on the floor and sleep, and Maria following in.

Theodore blinked, “ Just how many kids do you have?”

Qrow snorted, “ Emotionally, biologically, or legally?’

“ Any.”

“ Yang would be biological since she is my niece. Legally would be Ruby. And the rest of these kids are just emotionally. You could almost say I adopted them.”

Rumpole and Theodore both blinked. She nodded her head slowly, “ Right..”

“ Can we just go to sleep..” Oscar murmured and leaned into Jaune.

Jaune smiled and ruffled his hair, “ Yea, when we find a place to sleep.”

“ You can sleep in the dorms,” Rumpole suggested.

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. “ Sure.” Ruby smiled.

“ It does sound like a good idea.” Ren put a hand on his chin, “ Maybe Oscar can even attend some classes here?”

Rumpole nodded, “ Maybe some history classes. Might jog Ozpin loose.”

Oscar would have snorted if he wasn’t so tired.

Eventually, the gang ended up getting to their dorms. Team RWBY in a dorm across from Team JNR and Oscar’s room. Team SSSN’s beside theirs. Just, before they got to their dorms. They found some people unexpectedly.

  
  


* * *

“ It’ll be like Beacon again,” Yang said, hands in her pocket as they walked to the dormitory. Qrow was already at his suite.

“ Yea, hopefully not the bad part of Beacon,” Sun said.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but someone else did just down the hall and everyone’s face fell when they saw him. Sure, they were happy to see him, and some of them felt tears of happiness already forming. But it reminded them of the death of the three members of team BRNZ, “Coco, stop stealing my glasses!” Nolan Porfirio yelled.

Ruby breathed out a laugh when she saw Coco, “ We can trade!” She yelled, “ These ones are so stylish.”

“ They don’t match your outfit.”

‘ Fox, you’re blind!”

Fox snorted.

“ Fox isn’t wrong.” Velvet spoke next, Yatsuhashi beside her. “ They don’t match.”

Coco groaned, “ Fine, here, Nolan, have your glasses back.” She turned to find Nolan staring down the hallway wide-eyed and when she stood beside him, her eyes widened, “ Oh my gods..”

Velvet felt tears form in her eyes at the sight of her old friends. “ Blake!”

Blake was at the front of the group and when she heard Velvet yell her name and happily opened her arms when Velvet literally jumped at her. “ It’s so good to see you!” She laughed out.

Coco ran up to hug Yang, Yatsuhashi hugged Weiss, and Fox hugged Yang. Thennnn it all switched up with JNPR and SSSN. 

Nolan and Oscar stood to the side. Nolan was happy for them, yet it brought back memories from when he used to be with his team back at Haven. Nolan is the only surviving member of his team. Roy was carried off by a Nevermore, presumed to be dead, and so were Brawnz and May by trying to save him.

He almost jumped when someone poked at his elbow and he looked down beside him. Oscar was smiling and pointed to team JNR who was in a side hug, having an open space for Nolan. Nolan smiled and joined in on the hug.

This felt a little familiar to Oscar. Must have been a memory when Ozpin was headmaster of Beacon.

After tears fell and hugs were made, the group stood around in a circle. “ So, why does this kid have Ozpin’s cane?” Asked Coco, looking at Oscar.

Everyone’s eyes widened.

A moment of silence passed before Jaune cleared his throat, “ This is uh...Oscar.”

Velvet gasped, “ This is Oscar?!” She ran over to the boy in question and hugged him tight, “ It's so nice to meet you!”

Oscar was surprised at the sudden hug and was squished in her embrace. She laughed and he hesitated before hugging her back, despite not even knowing her other than learning about her from the others.

Coco chuckled once the hug ended, “ It's nice to meet you, Oscar.” Yatsuhashi nodded their heads in agreement and Fox waved the wrong way, “ But why does he have Ozpin’s cane?”

“ He’s his son.” Jaune blurted out and everyone looked at him wide-eyed and Nora wheezed. 

Velvet gasped and hugged Oscar again, “ I am so sorry for your loss! Your father was a great man.” Everyone had to stop themselves from laughing yet Nora was wheezing.

  
  


* * *

The next day, Oscar sat in Rumpole’s class beside team CFVY and Nolan. Before everyone went to their dorms the other day, CFVY and Nolan had told everyone about missing people in Vacuo, and they think someone called “ The Crown” is kidnapping people with powerful semblances. They all agreed to help them with the crown. They’d never back down from a challenge. They informed Qrow about it and he agreed to help. But they all agreed one one thing- they couldn't tell Headmaster Theodore or Professor Rumpole.

Headmaster Theodore and Rumpole haven't even talked to CFVY and Nolan about The Crown ever since CFVY’s mission in the wasteland. They had requested for a meeting about a week ago yet Rumpole hadn't said anything.

Something was off, and Qrow knew it in his guts. To be exact, something was off with Rumpole. She never acted this way.

Oscar sighed and played with his pencil, listening to Rumpole talk about...something. To be honest, he was barely listening. Only listening to the conversation that CFVY and Nolan had using telepathy.

Fox’s semblance was telepathy, so they could all speak to each other. Fox had trusted team RWBY and JNPR enough to let them know about his semblance, and even though he had just met Oscar, he immediately trusted him.

_ “ Bzzt!”  _ Fox’s voice in his head made him jump. Great, now he had  _ another  _ person speaking in his head. At least the others got to know what it was like for Ozpin speaking in Oscar’s head.

He glared at Fox and Velvet suppressed a giggle.

“And so, Vacuo was faced with a choice,” Rumpole said. “To sit out the war and take its chances that the other kingdoms would leave it alone, or side with their neighbor to the northeast-Vale.” She paused and added, “We all know how that turned out.”

_  
“But you’re going to tell us, anyway,”  _ Fox sent.

“Why did they decide to ally themselves with Vale, who’d done nothing but watch as mining companies from Atlas and Mistral drew resources out of the ground, taking the Dust from Vacuo and leaving behind barren sand?” Rumpole narrowed her eyes to choose someone. Some people had their hands up, but her eyes landed on Coco- who didn't even have her hand up. “ Adel. What do you think?”

Oscar could almost hear her heart beat faster. No one liked being called on in class. It was scary.  _ “Because no matter what their differences, Vale and Vacuo shared the continent of Sanus,”  _ Fox sent.

_ “I knew that,” _ Coco sent back, yet she repeated what he had said. She also added a bit of her own: “Our fates are linked.”

“‘Our,’”Rumpole repeated. “Are you speaking as someone from Vale or someone living in Vacuo?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Coco said firmly. “I’m from Vale, but as long as I call Vacuo home, I’ll fight for it.”

Rumpole nodded, seeming satisfied and surprised, then turned away.

Rumpole had switched her history lessons from the society of Shade Academy to conversations of the Great War. That couldn’t be a coincidence. Did Rumpole think a second war was coming? Coco raised her hand, but she didn’t even wait for permission to speak. “May I ask you a question, Professor?” Rumpole turned back to her. She studied Coco’s face, then nodded.

“I’ve noticed you’ve switched to a different time period in your lectures recently. Shouldn’t we be going through events chronologically, starting with ancient history?”

  
  


Rumpole pressed her lips together. “When you tell a story, do you always tell it in the order that things happened? Or do you start at the end to entice the audience, and then back up to the beginning? Add little details out of sequence as they occur to you?”

Oscar had no idea if she was supposed to answer that or not. He glanced at Rumpole who glanced at him and she continued, “Does that diminish the telling? I believe the best way to properly consider the past is to provide the right context for it, and sometimes you need to know how things ended up before you can consider why they turned out that way. But I’m also not sure what you mean by ‘ancient history.’ That could be subjective. I am sure that, to some of you, things that happened even fifty years ago might feel like ancient history, while something more recent...say the Fall of Beacon, feels like the past at all.”

_ “ That was a cheap shot.”  _ Nolan scoffed. A few students who had fought at the Fall of Beacon shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

“It’s just that I’m curious what life was like in Vacuo before the war and the Vytal Peace Accords,” Coco continued. “Before the Dust companies destroyed it.”

She heard grumbling from some of her classmates, but Cocostill continued. “What was it like when monarchies ruled the four kingdoms, when the  _ crown  _ was the center of authority in Vacuo?”

Oscar almost gasped when he realized what Coco’s game was. She was trying to ask Rumpole about the Crown. Rumpole hadn't even talked to CFVY or Nolan about the Crown. Rumpole had to have seen the significance in Coco’s words.

“I see. This happens to be one of my particular areas of interest, but I’m afraid much of that knowledge has been lost in Vacuo thanks to conquest and war. We can only guess at what life was like for those who lived in a paradise filled with verdant life, with a formalized government and royalty. Few documented accounts or records remain from that far back-though some families have claimed otherwise over the years.”

Rumpole had dismissed the class and CFVY, Oscar and Nolan stayed behind. “ I don't have an answer to your real question.” Rumpole said, “ I haven't even spoken to Headmaster Theodore about it.”

Coco blinked. She couldn't believe it, “ Why not? The Crown is important, and we’ve also been hearing about widespread disappearances throughout the city.”

Rumpole sighed, “It’s up to me to determine if it’s important enough to bring to Theodore. He has been preoccupied lately.”

“You mean with the attacks on the other academies? I understand his concern, but does he really think anyone is going to attack Vacuo right now? The kingdoms have already taken everything it has,” Coco said in frustration.

Rumpole took a deep breath. “If you think Dust is all Vacuo has to offer, then what are you doing here? After your response this morning, I had hoped you thought better of your new home than that.”

“I do think highly of Vacuo, and that’s why I’m worried about what’s going on here. Right now. Instead of what might happen tomorrow.”

“That’s a luxury you have as a Huntress in training. Theodore has to be concerned with both today and tomorrow. And all the days that follow. It falls to him to keep our academy and students safe above all else,” Rumpole said flatly. “Which is why I’m investigating this ‘Crown’ personally, and will report my findings and recommendations to him—in due time. Not when it’s convenient for you.”

“You’ve been investigating the Crown?” Oscar asked.

“We can help!” Nolan said.

Rumpole sighed. “Of course you can. It’s only because of your team that we know about them at all, and if your suspicions are true, we will have to deal with the situation sooner or later. But I can’t officially assign you to the case without drawing undue attention to it, or running my few leads to ground.”She paused to let that sink in, then added a warning. “And if I ever find out that you’ve been continuing to investigate the situation on your own, I would have to report that to Theodore immediately. While he doesn’t believe in coddling his students-”

Fox and Nolan snickered.

Rumpole’s mouth twitched in a half smile. “He does intend to protect you all. Even teams as capable as CFVY The headmasters of the other schools have been reckless, negligent, or overprotective.” 

Oscar thought of which headmaster's. Reckless was probably Ozpin, overprotective was General Ironwood, and negligent was Leonardo. 

“Theo’s first priority will always be helping you reach your full potential, making you strong enough to survive anything that comes your way. He has your best interest in mind, no matter where you come from or where you started your training. Who else can say that?” Rumpole spread her hands. “Give us some time.”

Coco nodded. “Okay, that seems fair. Until we start to run out of time.” She put her sunglasses on.

Rumpole drew her coat closed and looked at the door. “Now get out of here before I give you extra homework for being late to class.” Oscar winced when he remembered that they came into class seven minutes late.

They left the classroom. “So I guess that’s it,” Yatsuhashi said, processing what they had learned. “She’s onto us. We have to stop what we’re doing or she’s going to tell Headmaster Theodore.”

“ This isn't fair.” Nolan groaned.

_ “That’s not what I heard,” _ Fox sent. He was smirking.

“We can’t stop now!” Velvet said.

Oscar nodded his head in agreement, “ We can't. It's like you told us last night; More than fifty people are missing in Vacuo. This has to be the Crown’s doing. We can't stop!”

“We aren’t going to, and Rumpole doesn’t want us to,” Coco said. “She told us she knows we can handle ourselves, but if we get too much attention and she’s forced to act, she’ll have to report us to Theodore.”

_ “She basically told us to be careful,”  _ Fox sent.

“Oh,” Yatsuhashi blinked. 

“Are you sure she said all that?” Oscar asked. He hadn't known Rumpole very well.

“It’s Vacuo,” Coco shoved her hands into her pockets. “Nothing is ever what it seems.”


	27. The Weeping Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a chapter from one of my other fics-
> 
> anyway, I'm crying because of the recent rwby episode ( I will not spoil)

It was evening and classes had ended, Vacuo had started to get chilly and Sun was taking everyone to the Weeping Wall. Whatever that was.

Oscar never really saw himself ever coming to Vacuo. His parents were more of the mountain-spring type of people, which was Mistral. They never really were fans of the wasteland. But Alas, travelling with a bunch of people older than him just brings a lot of surprises.

Sun knew this city very well, and Oscar and Velvet had to speed walk just to catch up with him. The streets of Vacuo were alleyways, so it was hard to get around but wow, he really knew this city well.

Fox also grew up in Vacuo, but he was raised in a settlement so he barely even knew what the city looked like until he came to Shade Academy. Team CFVY and Nolan were happy that they were all in Vacuo and happy that they were helping them with the case. 

Velvet and Oscar caught up with Sun, “ You know this place so well, did you grow up here?” She asked and Oscar knew she was asking Sun.

“ My family and I move around a lot.” Sun responded, “ My dad didn't like the city. I didn't come here ‘till a few years after he died.”

“ I don't really like the city either.” He added.

Oscar nodded his head in agreement. Seriously, he was surprised that this place used to be an oasis.

Yang agreed, “ This place cramps my style.” 

Blake snorted, “ Your style is always great.”

“ Thank you, Blakey.” Yang blushed.

“ Sun likes climbing things.” Neptune said from the back of the group, “ This city has too many small buildings.”

Sun shrugged, “ I got used to Atlas.”

“ I did too.” Weiss deadpanned, “ I’ve gotten used to the Tundra. Not used to the desert.”

“ Doesn't your cousin own a dojo here?” Neptune asked and Sun’s face went pale. 

Velvet’s eyes lit up, “ Oh! Can we see it?” She asked. 

Sun looked uncomfortable. “ I'd rather we not.” He responded, “It’s probably not even here anymore. I’m not sure I remember where it used to be, the city changes so often.”

“ You have family here and you haven't told them your back?” Yatsu asked somewhere from the back. 

Scarlet laughed from the very back, “ That’s Sun for you!” He shouted.

“ So you don't like the city. Is that why you didn't attend Shade?” Velvet asked.

“ No.” Sun sent a sideline glance at her, “ I left because I was tired of looking at it.”

“ Looking at what?” Oscar asked, looking around the city.

Sun sighed and stopped walking, “ Wherever you turn, it's just right there!” He turned around and so did everyone else. Shade Academy was rising over roofs.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, “ I thought we were west from the Academy?”

Sun huffed and started walking again, “ Remnant is a big place. I wanted to see more of it.”

“ So is that why you went to Mistral? Then travelled with us to Atlas?” Qrow asked.

Sun nodded, “ Vacuo is...nice.”

“ No it’s not and you know it.”

“ Thank you for the confirmation, Weiss. It’s not nice, but kind of nice for settling down. I grew up outside of the city for most of my years. Just like Fox did. I didn’t come to the city until a year before I left for Haven. It got too boring. Atlas is beautiful, sure, but way too modern.”

Velvet snorted, “ They should add a Pumpkin Pete statue in Atlas.” 

Qrow snickered, “ I’ll make sure to talk to James about that.” Team CFVY had really grown on him and it had only been just one day. He was starting to feel better from Clover ignoring him. The kids were like his emotional support and Coco was a great listener.

“ We’re here.” Sun stopped walking after a few minutes of walking and silence. He pointed to a natural rock formation springing from a plaza on the outskirts of the city.

“This is the weeping wall?” Coco asked in disbelief, “ I was expecting, I don't know, a-”

“ Wall.” Coco and Oscar said in unison and they both smiled.

The rock was technically wall-like, it was about 10 feet long, 3 feet thick, and 40 feet high. “ It isn't weeping either.” Neptune added, “ Those aren't tears, they're sweat.” He wiped his eyebrow for emphasis, referring to a drip of water seeping out the rock and running down in a narrow rivulet to disappear into the crevice between the rock and pavement.

“ Things aren't named literally in Vacuo,” Sun shrugged. 

“ How is it doing that?” Yatsu asked as he and the others finally caught up with Sun,

“ Kinda weird,” Oscar muttered and Nolan nodded his head in agreement.

“ What is it doing?” Velvet asked.

“Hard to know without digging it up and ruining it in the process,” Sun said.

“Which people in Vacuo are generally against, for obvious reasons. But there must be some kind of underwater waterhole beneath the stone. The rock is passable. It draws the water up and then it trickles down. Once in a while after it rains, the stone will ‘weep’ for weeks afterward.” Sun explained.

“ I've heard of this.” Fox caught up with the group, “ People sell vials of the water, don’t they? ‘Vacuo’s Tears’ or some nonsense.” Sun nodded at him to show that he was right.

“ Why not just drink it?” Sage asked.

“ Because then we'd have an ugly rock.” Sun deadpanned.

“Some of the water evaporates, of course, but a lot of it drips into the ground and makes its way back to the waterhole, and probably some of the local oases or refuges. It’s as close as we have to a renewable resource around here.” Sun explained.

“ It's nice and all.” Yet the tone in Coco’s voice was saying she meant the exact opposite, “But why did you want to show it to us?” She asked you.

“ I think it's truly breathtaking,” Fox said with the most exaggerated pleasant sigh and Ruby snorted. 

“ Wait. Aren't you blind?” Neptune asked. 

Fox turned his head towards him and didn't do anything, other than stare. He had done it to Ruby multiple times. Fox always did that when he wanted to scare some people or make them super nervous.

And it was working.

“ What is he doing?” Neptune asked nervously.

Ruby facepalmed, “ Trying to scare you by staring deep into your soul.”

“That was the joke,” Yatsu explained. “Sorry. Don’t be mean, Fox.”

“Please stop staring at me,” Neptune said in a small voice, sounding scared. “I mean-” He covered his eyes and turned away.

Fox smirked.

“ Let's take a closer look.” When Sun and the others got to Vacuo, they took a break to get food but Sun instead looked at the Weeping Wall when he saw a few kids running over there with papers. More than fifty people were missing.

Everyone gathered on the cooler side of the rock. The base was cluttered with a variety of stuffed animals, bunches of desert flowers, shoes. Glasses were filled with water and plates had dried meat on them. After a moment, they put it all together: The rock was a shrine.

Loops of thin wire were wrapped around the wall, with pictures and posters pinned to them. Some of the pages were faded, nearly blank and ripped, while others had been freshly printed or handwritten. Many of them had the same word in bold letters at the top: MISSING.

Velvet whispered to Fox what the shrine looked like.

“ What is this?” Coco asked.

“ The missing and lost of Vacuo,” Sun responded. “ People have disappeared without a trace. Most in the last year.” everyone winced.

“ Where’d they go?” Sage asked

“ They wouldn't be missing if we knew where they were.” Scarlet patted Sage on the arm and Nolan snorted.

“ Oh, right.”

Everyone walked around the wall and Velvet took photos of those who were missing. Children, parents, brothers, sisters, cousins. Husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends. These were people who had left someone behind to miss them. To wonder what had happened to them.

“I guess they’re a low priority for Headmaster Theodore, too,” Velvet said as she snapped photos of the missing photos on the rock-wall. 

“Even though people expect a lot from him, he doesn’t have complete authority,” Fox pointed out, “And we’re still in Vacuo. Resources are limited. The Huntsmen he works with regularly have got to be stretched pretty thin already if Rumpole has them on the lookout for the Crown.”

Oscar looked at the photos in sympathy. Everyone who had put up these photos had been waiting for them to come back, but never did. What was it like for those who only had the resources to put pictures of their missing loved ones on a wall and hope they would come home one day?

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other, looking at a photo of a missing mother. It reminded them of Summer, the day she just randomly went on a mission then went missing, and it was like she disappeared. Leaving no trace.

“These people could be in trouble,” Velvet said, and her face fell at the possibilities of what could have happened to them.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Sun‘s fingers traced over a young boy missing. “I’ve gotta find them.”

“ There's our noble yet selfish Sun,” Scarlet smirked and Sage snickered.

Sun sighed, “  _ We  _ all have to find them.”

“ We will find him.” Neptune smiled as he put an arm around Sun’s waist and Sun rested his head on his shoulder.

“ Soon. Hopefully.” Blake said, “ We do only have a few days until we go back to Atlas.”

Qrow winced, “ Right.” 

“ We do need to track down the Crown.” Coco pointed out and there were a few hums of agreement. 

“ Guys!” Velvet called, “ Over here!”

“ What is it?” Oscar asked as he, Yatsuhashi, and Sun were the first to reach her.

“ Look familiar?” She pointed to a photo of a girl with pink spiky hair, looking at Sun.

Sun groaned, “ Pink!”

“ Who?” Oscar asked.

Sun sighed, dragging a hand down his face, “ Earlier this morning, so like at five Am. I was walking around the city and these three goons were following a woman. I followed them and they saw me. We ended up fighting.”

* * *

_ It was nighttime in the city, and Sun was on a dark street, facing off against three goons who were up to no good. At least he’d assumed they were up to no good when he saw them stalking a woman out of some new nightclub downtown. Sun had followed them silently, but they somehow noticed him anyway and turned to confront him. _

_ They were a weird trio. The woman on the left had spiky pink hair and a black robe over a white tunic. The broad guy in the middle wore a green shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals. The lanky guy on the right had a brown jumpsuit and combat boots, with a brown bandanna covering his hair and ears. The bandana reminded him of Clover, yet barely because brown was nothing like Clover. _

_ The only things they had in common were matching silver armbands around their right biceps and masks on their faces. _

At least they aren't wearing those creepy White Fang masks. _ Sun thought. _

_ “Night owl? Looks more like a monkey to me,” Green said. _

_ “Why were you following us?” Brown asked. _

_ “Why were you following that woman?” Sun dodged Brown’s question. He glanced behind them and relief washed over him to see that the woman had gotten away while their attention was on him. _

_ Pink cracked her neck. “You’re about to find out.” _

_ “Okay, go ahead and tell me. That’s why I asked.” A heartbeat passed. “Oh, was that meant to be a threat? You should have followed it up with something menacing, like shaking your fist angrily.” Sun demonstrated. “Are you guys new at this?” _

_ The group walked towards him. _

_ “Wait!” Sun held out his hands, and they hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you guys.”  _

_ They looked at one another and started to laugh. “It’s three against one,” Pink said. _

_ “Really? Count again.” Sun put his hands together. He closed his eyes and he focused. _

_ Two glowing clones of Sun had appeared, one was facing Pink and the second was facing Green. That left Brown-whom he figured was both the leader of the group and the most dangerous. Why? Because he was hiding the most. _

_ Brown pointed towards Sun. “Take him.” _

_ “Which one?” Green asked. _

_ “The real one,” Pink said. “These are just flashy illusions.” Oh, she was so wrong. _

_ Sun directed one of his clones to punch Pink in the face. She blinked and looked more annoyed than hurt. “That’s no illusion!” Green reached for clone Two. _

_ Sun whipped out his gunchucks, spinning them as he and Brown circled each other. At the same time, Sun was fighting Pink and Green through his clones. Brown seemed to know a lot about martial arts since he fought a lot as Sun did, but he wasn't as good.  _

_ Sun yelped and leaned back when Brown did a roundhouse kick at him, he felt a breeze when Brown’s boot swept right past his nose. _

That was close.  _ He thought. _

_ Brown grabbed Sun’s shoulders and pushed him face down into his knee. Sun saw a rainbow of colours.  _

_ His clones fizzled out. _

_ Oh, that hurt. _

_ Brown kicked one of Sun’s gunchucks out of his hand, and his opponents had closed in on him. Sun used his other gunchuck to fire a Dust bullet at Pink, but the woman went kind of blurry all around the edges and Sun’s shots went right through her. _

Damn, of course, she has a good Semblance. _ He thought. _

_ Sun got up and ran towards the wall of a building, and as they turned to face him, he flipped over their heads to land behind them. He grabbed his fallen gunchuck and merged the two weapons together into a staff. He twirled it in front of him. Sun went for Brown again, but this time, no matter what he did, he couldn’t land a blow on him. His punches and kicks were practically sliding past the guy, just a portion of a second too late to make contact. _

_ Brown kept landing hits on Sun and his Aura was in the danger zone, and if he pushed too hard then it would break, causing a serious injury. Now green stepped up, Sun used his staff to pole vault, landing his feet on Green’s chest and sprung backwards, Green falling into Pink and they both fell down. _

_ Sun swung at Brown, who took the hit without even dodging it, and Sun felt the vibration through his staff. Brown grabbed the edge of his staff and pushed him backwards. Sun fell but he quickly got back up, he planted his staff into the ground, suddenly needing it to keep himself standing and he felt his legs wobbling. _

Crap, I'm losing, how am I actually losing?!

_ “ Is that all you've got?” Sun gasped out, “ I've fought stronger!” _

_ There was the time when he fought an Atlesian Paladin at the Fall of Beacon.  _

_ “ I definitely haven’t fought anyone uglier than you, though, so you've got me there.” He taunted, “ I mean, I'm just assuming, because of the masks.” _

_ “ You talk a lot,” Pink said. _

_ “ I get that a lot.” Mr. Belladonna always said he did. _

_ “ Enough!” Brown hissed and they all closed in on Sun.  _

_ Here we go. _

_ Sun gripped his staff tighter. He was starting to wish he brought some friends. _

_ Suddenly, a bright light flashed and there was a glowing trident in front of Pink, Green, and Brown. They all stared at it, then after a beat, electric energy burst from it, sending the trio flying back. _

_ Neptune?  _

_ Tendrils of electricity crackled over the trio. They shook it off. _

_ “ How much can you take?!” Sun asked in disbelief.  _

_ “ More than you can dish out.” Pink replied.  _

_ But the trident was made out of hard-light energy, so it was a copy, which meant…  _

_ “ That was just the appetizer!” Velvet yelled from above. She jumped down from the rooftop and landed next to Sun.  _

_ “ Just wait until dessert!” Yatsu rushed out of the shadows and used his sword to send Brown flying into a wall, a spray of sand settled over the trio. _

* * *

Neptune reached them and he snorted, “ Getting beat up on your own turf is pretty funny.” He laughed when Sun playfully pushed him.

Sun continued, “ We started fighting but they were like...invincible. The three left but something was off about them…”

“ Oh yeah!” Yatsuhashi’s eyes lit up, “ We saved you from them.”

“ Save is a strong word.” Sun glared.

“ Yet it's the right word.” Velvet smirked.

Coco leaned closer to the picture and lowered her sunglasses. “So you’re saying this missing kid has a Semblance.”

“She seemed to be able to phase her body so physical objects could pass through her.” Sun said.

“That’s impressive,” Qrow said and continued to look at more posters.

“The kind of person the Crown would be interested in.” Coco pointed out.

“But she didn’t act like someone who’d been kidnapped,” Sun said, “More like she was a kidnapper herself.

“Like Carmine and Bertilak?” Coco asked.

“Oh, good point,” Sun said.

She smirked. “I know.”

Velvet used her Scroll to take a picture of the picture. The girl with pink Hair was named Rosa Schwein and lived in a place called Gust Downs.

“Someone should go talk to her family, find out what they know,” Coco suggested.

“Maybe these missing people are connected somehow.” Velvet shrugged.

“The boys and I will take care of it.” Sun gave her a thumbs-up.

“ We will too,” Weiss said, nodding her head and JNPR gave a thumbs up in agreement. 

“ Don’t forget about me.” Nolan chirped up and chuckled.

Some of the posters were already fading, because of the sun. Soon they’d be gone forever. And those who are waiting for their loved ones to come back home, might never. Which made it even more important to find them all.

A girl about their age had approached.

Neptune was friendly. “Hey,” he said. “How’s it going?” Yang snorted at his flirting attempts and Sun glared.

The girl burst into tears and held up a flyer. “My older sister is missing!” Neptune froze, not knowing how to react.

Yang had to stop herself from laughing and she clutched onto Sun. 

“Here, let me help you with that,” Qrow said, and he took the flyer from her hands and pinned it to an empty spot on the wire. There weren’t many empty spaces left now.

Coco got straight to questioning. “When did she disappear?” she asked brusquely.

“Two nights ago.” The girl looked around in confusion, suddenly aware of the fact that they were all paying attention to her. “Um. She went to a club or something to watch a fight.”

“Where was it?” Coco asked.

“Downtown. I don’t know. She had an address on a poster. She likes to gamble, but only because she’s trying to make money so we can eat.” The girl broke down crying before she could give more detail. “I don’t know what we’re going to do without her.”

Velvet snapped a photo of her flyer. The girl’s sister was named Lily, and she looked like an older version of the girl.

“We’ll keep an eye out for her,” Velvet said.

“ Promise.” Ruby smiled.

“Does she have a Semblance?” Coco wanted to know.

Weiss nodded, “ Anything useful?

”

“Sure,” said the girl. “Nothing too useful, though. She can make things sticky.”

“ Uh, what?” Neptune asked.

“ Sticky?” Nolan repeated in question.

Yang snorted because of course, the first thing that came to her mind was something dirty. And of course, she had thought about it and Fox heard it with his telepathy and pushed her, making her burst out in laughter.

“She can make things stick to each other. Little things, like rocks, or the pages of a book. We used to make houses of cards together. But it doesn’t last long. A few minutes, and then-” She splayed her fingers out. “Poof.”

“Okay,” Weiss blinked. 

“That’s not gonna rock anyone’s world.” Coco sighed.

The girl scowled, “She is my world.” In a huff, she walked away.

Coco’s face flushed. “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

“She was already upset,” Fox pointed out.

Scarlet crossed his arms. “But you just made it worse.”

Coco was trying to piece together what they knew. “Well, I don’t know if their situation fits,” she said. “That girl-”

“Lily,” Velvet supplied.

“Lily probably got in too deep with gambling debt and got into trouble,” Coco implied. “Or she was too embarrassed to go home to her family.”

“She wouldn’t have left her little sister alone,” Velvet said. “And it sounds like her family would support her no matter what.”

Silence fell over the group.

“You’re right,” Coco finally admitted. “Because that’s what families do. Even in Vacuo.”

“Especially in Vacuo,” Sun let his shoulders slump.

Oscar left one last glance to the wall before they left and sighed.

They had to find these people.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any suggestions on who Oscar spends his fluff time with and what they do, then feel free to comment!


End file.
